The start to a New Life
by kazzo96
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have just graduated high school and are going to university. Rose's past doesn't involve the happy family she always wanted but it might be right in front of her when she starts working for Olena which leds to her getting close to Dimitri. I do not own the rights to Vampire Academy, all rights go to Rachelle Mead. Contains DV and Rape/Sexual Assault references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, So as I said I was going to start a new story but trying my hand at a vampire academy fanfic story. Please read, follow, favourite and review. All reviews are read.**

 **I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters, all rights go to Rachelle Mead.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY CONTAINS DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AS WELL AS RAPE/SEXUAL ASSAULT. I do have a disclaimer at the start of chapter 6 regarding DV, but with regards to Rape/Sexual Assault I've only just touched on it. I haven't gone into too much detail but it's still there. This disclaimer was added after I was abused by a guest reviewer, mainly about me as a person regarding me adding it in my story and I had also forgotten to add a proper disclaimer to start with but anyway. At this point in time Watch out for Chapters 6, 9 and 15.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

There was a time I never would have thought I'd be where I am right now. I never thought I would have made it through high school let alone graduated and graduated within in the top 10 highest graded students at my school. That was a big accomplishment for me especially being the only one in my family to have even made it through to final year.

Yet somehow my family didn't care, they weren't there through most of my high school experience, they weren't there when I got my heart broken for the first time, they weren't there when I was trying to decide what I wanted to do after school and then when I did decide to go to university they weren't there through me choosing what I wanted to study or the application process. They weren't even there at my graduation, when I got my letter of acceptance to NYU just after graduation they didn't care, there was no congratulations Rose, no nothing.

Luckily I had been working so I had saved pretty much everything I earnt to go towards supplies, and I was even lucky enough to get a scholarship as well as a little bit of financial aid because well my parents didn't work so they pretty much had no income. But that's not what I should be thinking about right now, right now as I move into my shared apartment with a girl whose name was Lissa, she also happened to be my best friend, I should be thinking more about where everything needs to go, when to start unpacking and what else I needed to do as well as get before classes started for me in a couple days.

Lissa was lucky, she was still on holiday with her boyfriend Christian in Rome since her classes didn't start until next week. However, before Lissa had left she had packed everything of her own up in boxes and left them in her room at the house she shared with Christian and his Aunt Tasha so all I had to do was go around and see Tasha and get them loaded on the truck.

We're the only family Lissa has left so when her parents and brother died Tasha was nice enough to let her live with them. It made things easy too since I was more than welcome to stay anytime I needed to get away from my house, only they know what my life was like and I thank them for being there for me when none of my family were.

And it also made it easier for me to grab Christian's things since he was also attending NYU, it made sense for me to grab all of our stuff, Christian's house mate, a guy named Eddie knew I was coming to drop Christian's things off while they were still on holiday, which I had done this morning. Now all that was left was to unload mine and Lissa's stuff off so the removal guys could go home.

Then it was up to me to start unpacking everything apart from Lissa's room. We made the decision to go out and buy household items we would need for the Kitchen, Laundry, Dining room and Lounge room together, we even pack it all into boxes together. We made sure to mark all the boxes of what room they needed to go into to make it easier however moving is a bitch and I was glad I wouldn't have to do it again anytime soon.

As the truck pulled up at our apartment, I smiled when I saw Eddie pull up beside it. "Hey Rose, I figured you would need some extra pairs of hands after what I saw this morning so I brought some friends." He nodded his head behind him and when I glanced over two guys jumped out the car. One with red hair and the other was a tall guy with messy styled hair.

"Adrian and Mason, this is Rose. Rose's best friend is dating my new housemate. Which reminds me, do you know when Christian and Lissa are due back?"

"Nice to meet you both" I smile at them but can't help but notice Adrian who clearly styled his hair messy kept staring at me, I had to admit he was definitely good looking. "Lissa has classes at the start of next week so I'm assuming sometime over the weekend, they didn't actually give me an actual day but I can call Christian's aunt and ask her, I'm pretty sure she would know because I think she's picking them up from the airport." Eddie nodded his head as way of saying okay before the boys helped the movers unload the truck.

I put a map of the apartment on the front door and made sure each room was labelled as a way to help the guys out. "All the boxes should be labelled and there's a map on the front door to make it easier to work out which room is which. If there's any boxes not labelled just put them in the lounge room and I'll sort them out later." I tell them as I walk to my car to unload what little I have in there, mostly it's all just my stuff I was using and was packed last night and some extra stuff of Lissa's I found after the truck was closed up that Tasha and I packed quickly.

My car was unpacked quickly and when I turned to start helping the guys, Adrian put his arm out to stop me. "Leave it to us, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." As he spoke he reached his hand out to brush some hair out my face, when I looked back up at him he quickly pulled his hand away and stepped back looking embarrassed. I smiled at him "I'm sure there are some light boxes in there somewhere I can carry." This made him laugh a little.

By the time the truck was unpacked it was almost time for dinner and boy was I hungry as. Once the truck and movers were gone, I asked the boys if they wanted to stay and have some take out. Eddie knew the best place nearby that did delivery so while he ordered Adrian, Mason and I opened the kitchen boxes trying to find some plates, cutlery and cups.

I opened one of the boxes that was brought in last and found some plastic ones that would be just fine for tonight. We settled down on the floor around the coffee table and started talking, getting to know each other. Once the take out was delivered we put all the food in the middle of the coffee table so we could easily just take what we wanted and Adrian poured our drinks.

The food was amazing, once it got late the boys decided to head home. I thanked Eddie and Mason as they walked out the door, when I turned around Adrian was standing behind me. I smiled at him and gave him a hug before saying "Thank you for helping Adrian", as I pulled back there was a smile on his face.

He started to walk out the door before turning back around, "Rose, I know this is a bit too soon to be asking but will you go out on a date with me?" Although I was surprised because we had only just met I couldn't help but smile "Yes Adrian I'd love to." We exchanged numbers and he left saying he'd be in touch soon.

I jumped in the shower to clean up and when I was about to get into bed my phone lit up. There on the screen was a message from my mother. _Rose I haven't heard from you since you left, I know you think we don't care and the truth is we really don't but I would still like to hear from my daughter while she's at University._

I wanted to throw my phone across the apartment, I didn't think they didn't care I knew they didn't. I hadn't contacted them because I didn't want to talk to them, preferably ever again. I turned the light off and went to bed knowing that tomorrow would be a big day of starting to unpack, setting my room up but more importantly working out what else I needed to do and get before my classes started on Thursday.

 **What a great start to her new life haha Don't worry Dimitri will pop up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the story even though there are only 3 so far it's still good to see. It's good to see readers are loving this, And to be honest the first chapter I didn't even think about what I wanted to write, It just flowed on out and even I was surprised at the text message Rose got from Janine haha**

 **So again thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot. And thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story. :)**

 **This chapter I struggled writing a little bit and in all honesty I'm not sure I like it at all but here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **RPOV**

I woke to my alarm blaring in my ear, in all honesty after reading that message last night I had completely forgot I had set an alarm to get up early to maximize my time today. I slowly got up I mean it was 6am after all and changed into some old clothes before walking out to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, luckily there was a box of cereal in the box I opened last night and I was smart enough to grab some milk after leaving Eddie's yesterday morning.

As I ate I started writing a list of things to do and in what order. I'd decided yesterday I would start on my room before moving to start organising and setting up the lounge room and then the kitchen before going out to run my errands. After that everything could pretty much wait and slowly be done.

I dumped my rubbish in the bin, thank god for plastic bowls, plates and cutlery right now, I grabbed the drill and started putting my bed together. Damn putting a bed together by myself was so much harder then I thought I would be.

Within an hour my bedroom furniture was all built and set up where I wanted it, I spent the next 2 hours unpacking most of my boxes as well as writing a list of supplies I needed for classes before moving the lounge into position in front of the tv unit and tv. By lunch time the lounge room was mostly set up apart from a couple boxes and almost all boxes from the kitchen were unpacked.

I made sure I wrote a list of things we'd need for the kitchen as I unpacked as well as a list of shopping, I was glad Lissa had left her spare card hidden in my overnight bag because we needed a lot.

I grabbed the lists, my wallet, Lissa's card, my phone and keys and headed out the door, as I reached my car Adrian was walking towards me. "Hey Adrian, didn't think I'd see you today."

"I thought maybe you might want a hand unpacking, but I take it you're going shopping." "Thanks but pretty everything that needs to be done right now is unpacked, did you want to come with me? I mean I have to go to the campus bookstore to grab my books but after that I'll be going to the supermarket." "Shopping's not my thing but for you Rose, I'll come with you. Plus you'll need me to carry it all for you."

I laughed at him, before unlocking the car and getting in. The drive to the bookstore was actually quite quick, I didn't realise how close campus actually was to our apartment. I was in and out within 10 minutes since it was pretty quiet in there today, and we were off to the supermarket.

It was like 2 hours later Adrian and I had finally finished grabbing what was on the list, it was actually one of the best shopping trips I ever been on because he made it fun. We were putting the shopping in the back of my car when Adrian grabbed my arm to stop me picking up another bag, "Rose, can I take you out tonight?" I looked up at him, he looked a little nervous which I had to say was actually pretty cute. "I'd love to go out tonight."

He broke out in a huge grin, "I just can't wait any longer to take you out, you're so beautiful. I'll help you take the bags up to your apartment and then I'll go so I can organise our date, I want it to be as prefect as possible, oh and wear something really nice."

I couldn't help but smile, the drive back to my apartment was short and within 5 minutes the car was unloaded and Adrian left. About 10 minutes later I realised I had left my textbooks in the car so I raced down to grab them only when I was coming back inside the building I wasn't looking where I was going and ran smack bang into something hard and fell on my ass.

I looked up to see the back of a really tall man, "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going", as he turned around my jaw almost hit the ground, this guy was tall, had shoulder length hair tied at the back of his neck, his eyes were like a chocolate brown, he was full of muscles and boy was this guy hot. I mean like smoking hot.

"It's okay I shouldn't have standing in the walkway", he reached his hand down to grab mine and help me up before picking up my bag of textbooks. His hands were soft but I could feel he was hardworking, his smell was so intoxicating and I wasn't even standing that close to him but what stood out the most was the shot of electricity I'd felt when his hand had touched mine. If he felt it he gave nothing away.

"I'm Rose, I just moved here." I noticed then that he was holding paperwork that looked the same as the forms Lissa and I had been given. "I'm Dimitri, funny you say that so did I." He was about to say something else when the real estate lady came walking back out. "I'll leave you to it I've got shopping to put away, see you around Dimitri."

I shakily walked back up to my apartment, it took me an hour just to put away the shopping before I could even start organising my class supplies and textbooks. I looked up at the clock to see it was nearly 5:30pm and I knew Adrian would be picking me up soon since we were going to dinner, so I quickly jumped in the shower, blow dried my hair, put a little bit of make up on before walking back to my room in my underwear and looked for a dress.

I decided to wear a black almost skin tight dress Lissa had brought me for Christmas and 5 inch black heels to complete the look. I thought I was looking hot I mean I always did. There was a knock at the door and when I looked through the peep hole it was Adrian, I grabbed my things and opened the door to see he was holding a rose, I mentally cringed I hated roses because of my name but I still smiled and took it.

As we were walking out the front of the building I noticed Dimitri unloading a car, but when he heard us coming out he looked up and I could have sworn he was checking me out but with a blank expression on his face it was hard to work out what he was thinking.

The drive to the restaurant was short and although it was beautiful there were quite a few stares, more so towards Adrian. He'd clearly been here before. Dinner was amazing and we chatted while we ate but I couldn't really enjoy the conversation with him, I began to realise we were only going to be friends because any sort of relationship would never work between us. But I was still willing to give him a chance anyway.

Once back at my building he walked me to the front door before leaning in to kiss me, I'd been kissed before but nothing like this, it was sweet and I instantly reacted to it however I was really into it. "Goodnight Rose" Adrian smiled. "Goodnight Adrian, tonight was nice." I watched as he walked back to his car before walking inside, Dimitri was standing near some boxes with another guy having a conversation but his eyes were on me. My eyes locked his and it looked as though he was a little jealous but I couldn't be sure because he was hard to read.

I made my way to the stairs, dreading having to walk up them to the third floor given how much I had drank through dinner. I was pretty sure I was drunk. As I tried walking up them, I nearly fell but felt a warm hand reach out and steady me. I looked sideways to see Dimitri, the other guy was loading the boxes on top of each other on a trolley to be moved so he was too busy to notice me.

"How much did you drink tonight Rose?" "I didn't think it was that much I only drank during dinner but clearly it was since I can't even walk up the stairs" I slurred. "Where abouts is your apartment? I'll walk you to the door" "I'm on the third floor, ugh can the world stop spinning?" I heard him chuckle and next thing I know I'm up in his arms being carried up the stairs. Mmm he was so warm, I suddenly got the urge to rip his shirt off, the things this man was doing to my body and I'd only just met him was crazy.

We reached the third floor and I pointed to my door, I hadn't realised I was sort of dozing off until he unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen, he sat me on the counter top before finding a glass and filling it with water and handing it to me.

I started drinking it but it made me feel sick, he put the glass in the sink, I was almost dozing off again when he walked to stand in front of me and carefully started shaking me awake. He was standing so close before I could register what I was doing I leaned forward and kissed him. I'd caught both of us by surprise but especially him. He went stiff for a couple moments before responding to the kiss, his lips were so soft.

The kiss intensified quickly and before I knew it I had my legs wrapped around his waist and was being carried to my room, he laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me but when I started undoing his shirt he groaned, untangled himself and got up.

"I'm sorry Rose I can't do this, especially while you're drunk I'm not taking advantage of you. And I can't do this when you were out on a date with another man." I felt like I was going to cry, no guy had ever rejected me when I was drunk. "Please Dimitri, after everything I've been through the last few months I need this." "Get some sleep Rose." And with that he walked out.

 **At least Adrian tried on the first date haha but Poor Rose being left like that, anyways What do you think?**

 **I'm starting to write from Points of view as you could see from the start of this chapter, sort of a bit of experimenting. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back :) Sorry I haven't updated since the last chapter. Life's been a bit busy this week.**

 **I want to tank each and everyone of you who have reviewed this story so far, I know I thanked everyone when I posted the last chapter but still. I even had a chuckle when I read a couple haha**

 **Also thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited the story and/or myself, it means a lot to have people reading my story.**

 **Anyways, enough from me until the end, enjoy.**

 **DPOV**

There was a beautiful face that couldn't leave my mind. I met her the day I was collecting my keys and was about to move into my new apartment.

That beautiful face just wouldn't leave my mind no matter how hard I tried but I never really knew why.

I had been moving my stuff all day and it was taking so long because I was stupid enough to ask my best friend Ivan to help me unload.

We were currently standing in on the bottom floor of the apartment building near the post boxes, I was listening to Ivan blubber on about the girl he took home last night while I was trying to sort out boxes to load on the trolley to pull upstairs.

I heard voices coming from outside and when I looked up I saw her. I saw Rose. She was all dressed up and honestly it was a wonder I never got an erection right then and there. I thought she was beautiful when I met her but tonight she looked so much more than beautiful I couldn't even describe it.

And that was when the guy she was with kissed her, it was obvious she wasn't into it but she wasn't pulling away either.

Ivan chose that moment to actually notice me staring at her, "Dimka why are you staring at that smoking hot girl?"

All I could do was look at him. Truth was I had no answer. He smirked. And that was when Rose walked through the door. Or should I say stumbled in the door.

She was clearly drunk, she walked towards the stairs and started making her way up them. Then all of a sudden there was a thud and an "Ow" coming from the stairs.

I glanced quickly at Ivan who didn't really care as he started grabbing boxes before I quickly went after her.

I helped her up and proceeded to pick her up and help her to her apartment. "I'm on the third floor" she smiled.

Just my luck that I was moving into an apartment on the third floor as well. I couldn't help but think about how we'd run into each other a lot of the time.

Once we reached the floor she pointed to a door before giving me her keys to unlock it.

I brought her to the kitchen and sat her on the bench while I looked for a glass so she could have some water.

I brought it to her and watched as she drank it before she handed it back, I put the glass back in the sink. And when I walked back to stand in front of her she was slowly dozing off so I carefully shook her awake so that I could help her to her bedroom before I left.

Only when she opened her eyes and before I could register what was happening she leaned forward and kissed me. It caught be by the surprise that much I actually stiffened.

Until I started to relax and respond to her. The kids intensified and I felt Rose wrap her legs around my waist.

 _I can't believe this happening, holy shit. I really want to fuck her right now._

 _Ivan. Oh shit Ivan's probably wondering where I am. But. No fuck him, he can wait._

My thoughts just wouldn't shut up and let me enjoy this moment.

Before I knew it we had made it to her room, well I'd assumed it was her room. Too bad if it wasn't.

I laid her carefully on the bed and climbed on top of her. I felt her start unbuttoning my shirt realty set in. I groaned before untangling myself from her.

"I'm sorry Rose I can't do this, especially while you're drunk I'm not taking advantage of you. And I can't do this when you were out on a date with another man."

When I looked at her it looked as if she was about to cry. But I like to think of myself as a good man, trying to always do the right thing which is what I was trying to do right now.

"Please Dimitri, after everything I've been through the last few months I need this." She all but begged me, in this moment I wanted nothing more than to comply but I just couldn't.

"Get some sleep Rose." And with that I walked out of her apartment.

I found Ivan in my new apartment after he'd brought the rest of the boxes from downstairs up. All he did was smirk at me as I walked in the front door.

"I swear to god Ivan if you start you can find somewhere else to crash tonight."

"Bro I wasn't going to start anything except ask what took you so long?" I didn't want to tell him but just the look on his face I knew he knew something was up.

So I relaid everything back to him. "Dude you just walked out after that little speech? Seriously?"

"Ivan you know what type of guy I am, I can't do that. Not when she was on a date and kissed another guy before she got home and when she's drunk and I'm sober. I can't take advantage of a girl like that."

Ivan just nodded before grabbing a pillow and blanket and settling on the couch.

I was still so turned on I had to have a cold shower and try to calm down from that situation so I could get some sleep.

However my mind had other things planned and I spent hours just replaying what happened. By 3am I'm sure I was finally asleep.

 **Well what do you guys think of Dimitri's point of view?**

 **If you don't like it or anything feel free to tell me I won't take it to heart. Much. Haha Narh I'd love to hear if you guys have any problems or tips or anything that may help improve the story if it's not that great. :)**

 **Okay so my goal is to post a chapter at least once a week, I was thinking maybe a Monday night or Tuesday, now I'm in Australia so obviously there will be time differences but I definitely want to start updating once a week but it may not be on an exact day as I work and my most of my hours vary week to week so sometimes I'll work mornings, or during the day, or nights so it just depends on what's going on in my life at the time.**

 **While I'm posting this one tonight (Sunday) I'll be starting to write more chapters and will probably end up posting another one later this week. If I start writing more chapters in advance it means all I'll have to do is upload the file to me account and then post it. :)**

 **See you soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might be a bit slow/boring and I apologise for that but I still hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited as well as reviewed. It's all greatest appreciated.**

 **I also want to thank (even though I already have haha) Swimming the Same Deep Waters who was one of the first to read the last chapter and pointed out a mistake I had made or well spellcheck had made and I hadn't noticed before posting. :)**

 **so for future reference if any of you notice a mistake please either make note in your review or PM me and I'll fix it as soon as I can because let's face it I'd rather not have mistakes haha. Though do keep in mind I am writing in "Australian" English so different words may be spelt differently around the world.**

 **Anyway enough from me, Enjoy!**

 **RPOV**

I woke up to a wicked hangover and pounding head. Ugh it's been a while since I drank so much…

I carefully got up to get some water and pain killers but wasn't until I reached the sink and I noticed the glass and where my keys were sitting and the events of last night fully came back to me.

"Oh god" I groaned as I remember throwing myself at Dimitri. The poor guy that was nice enough to help me to my apartment. I'll have to go apologise to Dimitri at some point but right now all I need is to lay in my comfy bed and sleep. Thank god I don't have classes until tomorrow which I'll have to prepare for when I'm feeling better later tonight.

I woke up later to my phone ringing, good thing was I wasn't as hungover as this morning and my head wasn't pounding either. I looked at the caller Id to find it was Eddie, answering and putting it on speaker while I found what I needed for a shower.

"Hey Eddie what's up?" "Rose are you okay?" "Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Well… Adrian told me about the date last night and how you drank so much?" All I could think at that point was oh shit what has he said?

"I'm okay now but I did have a wicked handover this morning, what else did Adrian say?" "That'll teach you for drinking so much," as he started laughing on the other end, "not much really just said the date could have gone better and that you weren't really into it."

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go so I can shower and start prepping for classes tomorrow, I'll speak to you later" "Okay bye Rose"

I quickly jumped in the shower and my god it was the best shower I could have ever had on a day like today. After speaking to Eddie I just didn't know whether I could face Dimitri right now, and honestly I was actually embarrassed for throwing myself at guy when I'd finished a date minutes beforehand.

I'd just pulled all my supplies out for my classes when I remembered I need to check the mail. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door and downstairs, only to see Dimitri standing near the door talking to some guy. The same guy I saw with him last night.

His friend noticed me and when Dimitri saw he was staring at something behind him he turned around, we made eye contact before I quickly looked away. To be honest I was ashamed of what I did last night. I quickly made my way to mine and Lissa's box which of course was full when I opened it and there was a little note from the post office saying there was more mail there. I internally laughed, between the two of us we have so much mail I think it may be helpful to invest in a P.O. Box.

I was flicking through to see what was for me and important when I heard Dimitri say goodbye to his friend, I started panicking as I heard him walk up beside me. I could feel his gaze on me, I risked a sidewards glance at him but couldn't look him in the eye.

"Hi…. Rose" He sounded a little nervous, probably because he thought I was going to try and jump him again. "Um Hi Dimitri" I quickly shut the box and started to walk towards the stairs only to have Dimitri follow me. I got to the stairs leading to the third floor and looked behind me to see him staring at me and still following me.

"Um are you following me Dimitri?" He chuckled. Like literally chuckled at me asking that question, and when I looked at his face there was amusement all over it. "No Rose I happen to live on the third floor. Well actually right next door to you."

My jaw dropped open. I knew I'd see him frequently but I had no idea I'd see him practically everyday, this was going to be harder then I thought. "Right." Was all I could say before continuing to my apartment and him to his.

I unlocked the door and was about to walk inside when I felt his hand grab my wrist, "Rose can we talk?" I sighed and turned around and looked at him, I glanced down at his hand on my wrist which shot warmth around where it touched, I looked back up to him and saw him realise he still had a hold of my wrist so he let go.

"What did you want to talk about?" "Umm Rose I think you know what considering you can barely look at me for more than a couple of seconds." "I don't want to talk about what happened last night."

"Roza we need to. You went out on a date, came home drank and even kissed your date then when I help you to your apartment and made sure you drank some water you threw yourself at me. Then when I finally came to my senses and told you I couldn't do it you practically begged me to stay."

"I know and I'm sorry Dimitri. The date wasn't that great and I wasn't even into the kiss but I didn't think I'd see you downstairs. Thank you for helping me to my apartment though I clearly needed it with how I felt this morning." I'd said all this while staring at the ground, I felt tears well up in my eyes and fought to hold them but they started to spill. "Roza, look at me."

When I didn't respond, he cupped my chin and slowly tilted my head up to look at him before he wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Roza please don't cry. I'm not angry at you." "It's not that Dimitri, it's… um.. it's just I'm ashamed of what I did last night. I knew I shouldn't have thrown myself at you but it happened. I've had a rough few months so getting drunk was my only release."

Without warning he pulled me into a hug. He was so warm I felt my body start to tingle and warm thanks to him. "Roza, don't be ashamed, sometimes people do stupid shit when they're drunk, I'm just one of those guys who won't take advantage of a girl who is drunk especially when she's been on a date with another guy. But if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me, you can trust me. Okay?"

"Thank you and I don't know what it is about you but I do trust you." I gave him a small smile "I gotta go Dimitri I've got supplies organise for classes tomorrow."

I walked into my apartment and locked the door. That went well I think, but I can't shake this butterfly feeling in my stomach whenever Dimitri's around.

 **okay so what do you guys think?**

 **I'll be starting to chapter 5 tomorrow and hopefully by the end of the week I'll have at least chapter 6 finished as well and I'll post chapter 5 the beginning of next week.**

 **Dont forget to review, follow, and favourite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows even though they have dropped but I still get excited when I get an email haha I'm running a bit behind in writing chapters, I wanted to have at least chapter 6 finished but I haven't even written it yet due to word and we had a house inspection today. But I will have it written and upload by around is time next week :)**

 **DPOV**

I woke up early to the tv sort of blaring. Typical Ivan, though I didn't expect him to be here still, I figured he would have left as soon as he woke up to chase some girl.

When I walked out to the living room he was sitting on the couch with a coffee and some bacon and eggs, "About time you got up man, there's some coffee and bacon and eggs in the kitchen for you." "Thanks Ivan."

I usually was a happy morning person or well happy person in general. Guarded but happy. But this morning I felt down, I didn't really know why but I had a feeling it was because of Rose's face when I left last night. She honestly looked miserable.

I was half tempted to pretty much inhale my coffee and breakfast, shower and then go visit her but judging by how hungover she was last night I decided against it. I'd visit her late this afternoon and see how she is as well as apologise for how harsh I was to her.

"Dude I'm gonna head off, got places to go people to see." "Let me guess you're going to find your next hang out so you can stalk women." We both laughed at that. It's not like he would actually stalk anyone anyway, but he was a it of player. "Narh all good, I'm just going to start unpacking anyway."

 **A** **few** **hours** **later**

I was going through a box which was one of the last ones I packed and full of anything and everything when my phone notified me of a text. Picking up my phone from the kitchen counter, I opened the message to see it was from Ivan, I'm downstairs but I gotta date in the car so come down.

Sighing I picked up my keys and walked downstairs, I figured I'd check my mail box after Ivan left. Seeing him standing at the door I quickly walked off. He smiled brightly at me "My date has a friend whose looking for some fun, if you hurry I'm sure I can get her to meet us at the place we're going"

"Really Ivan, you know I'm not that kind of guy plus why would I want to even go out right now?" "Oh I see you're still hung up on what happened with that girl, what's her name again, oh yeah Rose."

Sighing I looked at him and was about to reply when I noticed he was looking behind me, I turned to see Rose, she met my eyes before looking away. I watched silently as she walked over to her mail box and started flipping through all the mail.

"Anyway Dimka you sure you aren't up for tonight?" He whispered. "Yes Ivan, go have fun I'll see you later." "Cya Dimka" I watched as he opened the door and left, before walking over to my own mail box which was right next to Rose.

Of course there was nothing yet. I turned to face Rose who quickly glanced at me before looking away again. Maybe she was trying to avoid me but I pushed forward anyway.

"Hi….Rose." My voice shaking. "Um Hi Dimitri." Oh her voice it was so beautiful. I watched as she quickly shut her mail box and started walking towards the stairs, I may have looked like I was following her but I wasn't. We reached the stairs leading to the third floor when she looked behind her and saw me still behind her and staring at her.

͞"Um are you following me Dimitri?͟." She asked and I couldn't help but chuckled. She obviously hadn't realised I was living next door. "No Rose I happen to live on the third floor. Well actually right next door to you.͟"

I watched as her jaw dropped open, the look on her face was priceless. My jaw dropped open. "͞Right.͟" She said before continuing to her apartment and me to my own. She was about to walk into her apartment when I grabbed her wrist.

"Rose can we talk?͟." I watched as she visibly sighed before turning and looking at me, I saw her glanced at where my hand was holding her wrist which felt like electricity was being shit through my body. I quickly let go. "What did you want to talk about?͟" "Umm Rose I think you know what considering you can barely look at me for more than a couple of seconds." "I don't want to talk about what happened last night.͟"

͞"Roza we need to. You went out on a date, came home drank and even kissed your date then when I help you to your apartment and made sure you drank some water you threw yourself at me. Then when I finally came to my senses and told you I couldn't do it you practically begged me to stay.͟"

͞"I know and I'm sorry Dimitri. The date wasn't that great and I wasn't even into the kiss but I didn't think I'd see you downstairs. Thank you for helping me to my apartment though I clearly needed it with how I felt this morning.͟"

She couldn't even look at me while talking to me, I was starting to think she was embarrassed for throwing herself at me. I could see tears starting to fall down her cheeks, "Roza, look at me.͟"

PWhen she didn't respond I cupped her chin and slowly tilted her head up to look at me, iwipedthw tears off her cheeks, ͞"Roza please don't cry. I'm not angry at you.͟" "It's not that Dimitri, it's… um.. it's just I'm ashamed of what I did last night. I knew I shouldn't have thrown myself at you but it happened. I've had a rough few months so getting drunk was my only release."

Before I could stop myself I pulled her into a hug. Electricity shot through my entire body, ͞"Roza, don't be ashamed, sometimes people do stupid shit when they're drunk, I'm just one of those guys who won't take advantage of a girl who is drunk especially when she's been on a date with another guy. But if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me, you can trust me. Okay?͟."

͞"Thank you and I don't know what it is about you but I do trust you.͟' She gave me a small smile ͞"I gotta go Dimitri I've supplied to organise for classes tomorrow.͟" She smiled, I watched as she unlocked her door and went inside before going into my own apartment.

I spent the rest of my afternoon unpacking and sorting through things for University so that tomorrow I would at least have something organised for classes before I could go out and buy a laptop.

 **RPOV**

It took me a few hours to organise everything for my classes but in the end I got it done and even started working on reading assignments, I sort of wanted to get a little ahead in each class as I could in the hope I could stay ahead throughout the semester.

By the time I had decided to stop it was well past 7pm and I couldn't be bothered cooking so I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys locked my apartment as I walked out, jumped in my car and drove to the closest McDonald's. I wouldn't usually choose this type of take away but I wanted something quick and easy and fatty.

I ordered a large cheeseburger meal with a coke and a M&M mcflurry ice cream. What can I say I like to eat. I stood to the side while I waited for my food to be ready and flicked through my phone. Lissa and Christian seemed to be having the time of their lives with th constant photo uploads to Instagram, I was so busy paying attention to my phone I didn't even know he had walked in, ordered and was standing next to me until they called both mine and his numbers.

"Dimitri? Wow this is a surprise I never would have taken you as a McDonald's person." I laughed, he smiled, "I'm usually a salad, etc type of guy but wanted to indulge tonight since classes start tomorrow." I smiled. God this guy was doing things to me.

Suddenly he kind of looked a little nervous, "um Rose? Would you like to sit with me and eat?" I grinned wildly, I honestly didn't know why I was acting like a little school girl. "I loved to Dimitri, lead the way." He took my tray even though I protested and found a table in the corner away from everyone else. It actually was a little intimate and that excited me a little. The more I saw Dimitri the more I got these feelings which I could only put down to actual real feelings towards him. It was kind of scary because I haven't had feelings for anyone since Jesse.

Was I Rose Hathaway falling in love with Dimitri?

 **Well there you have it. What do you think? Next chapter will definitely have more from their little "date" and we'll definitely find out more about Jesse and Rose's soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I'm late (*gets a tomato in the face) Not that it's an excuse but I've been busy with work as well as not really having the motivation to write which led to me not knowing how to continue what I had already written for this chapter. I've decided that I'll try and update every 2-3 weeks and any earlier is a bonus. Though I do want to say I'm sorry I'm only now uploading this chapter.**

 **Now I'm starting to dig into a genre theme I think I would call it that I've never even tried to write before. You'll see it when you get to towards the end of this chapter. I'm going to say right now that I'm not going to go deep into it but I'm going to touch on it a bit.**

 **Disclaimer!: If you are not comfortable with or have experienced Domestic Violence, I'm pre-warning you that towards the end of this chapter is some violence, it's not much but it's still there. And I wouldn't like for anyone reading it to experience memories or feel upset about it so feel free to skip it once it starts the argument between Rose and Jesse to when Ivan appears. You'll be able to tell what Jesse did but not in much detail and that's the same with upcoming chapters when Rose opens up about her relationship with Jesse.**

 **Thank you for the follows/favourites and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **RPOV**

I sat down next to Dimitri at the table, we were sitting so close that our legs were slightly touching. It was kinda cosy. It was sort of awkward too start with, neither of us knowing what to say. "So Dimitri what do you study?" I was kind of interested in knowing since he had said previously that his classes start tomorrow and there were only a couple of degrees that started tomorrow the rest start next week. "Oh umm business." He was about to say something else but I interrupted him "Oh my god so am I" I laughed.

He was smiling now. "I have an idea Dimitri why don't we be study buddies? I mean we're bound to be in the same classes to start with and we live next door to each other it makes perfect sense." He looked at me for a moment and his smile if possible became wider, "Roza I'd like that very much."

We sat in silence while we continued to eat a meals, at one point I felt something hit my foot slightly before realising Dimitri had moved his leg and his foot had touched mine. There was an electric jolt that cursed through my body and I looked up to see his expression was slightly of embarrassment as he moved his foot away which changed to one of shock when I moved my foot to touch his.

I smiled as I looked back down at my food and when I glanced up at him from under my lashes I could see the hint of a goofy smile on his face. It was kinda cute. The rest of the time we were eating I kept rubbing my foot on his and occasionally I'd feel him do the same to me. I couldn't help but feel happy.

Once we'd finished we sat there finishing our drinks and just staring at each other. I don't know what he saw but I took in all his features. His long dark hair, dark brown eyes and the muscles that were barely visible under his clothes, as I took in his features I couldn't help but notice how hot he really was and how I wanted to rip his clothes of right then and there just so I could take in his body as a whole with nothing in the way. _Stop thinking about him like he's a piece of meat._ My inner voice kept telling me and it was right he wasn't a piece of meat he was genuinely nice guy who was clearly a gentleman as I watched him pick up both mine and his rubbish and trays and take them over to the bin.

I couldn't wait to get to know him better and hang out with him frequently. I couldn't help but think about what could possibly happen if my feelings for him deepened and if he felt the same way. God I hope he does, after Jesse if I'm going to be with someone I'm going to need to know they are a gentleman who knows how to treat a woman.

"If you're ready to go Rose I'd love to walk you home if that's where you're headed? Especially since I'm going home myself" I've never had anyone want to walk me home before so I couldn't help but smile like a fucking idiot. Man I was embarrassing myself and all he did was ask to walk me home….

"That would be great Dimitri. Thank you." We were almost back to the apartment building when I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over the footpath. I felt myself falling until a strong hand grabbed my wrist and an arm wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling.

When I opened my eyes that I'd been holding shut I looked straight up into Dimitri's. I couldn't pull my eyes from his, his face looked blank, I don't what my facial expression was but all I could think about was what it would be like to kiss Dimitri sober. I then realised how close we actually were, his arms wrapped around me holding me to his body, my hands resting on his chest, I could feel his breath on my face. Looking at him now it was clear he was realising this too.

I was about to start leaning towards him when he cleared his throat and stepped back slightly but still holding on to one of my arms. "Are you okay Roza?" his voice husky. "Umm, y-y-yeah thank you." After that we continued on and he was still holding my arm for a couple minutes before letting go. We walked in comfortable silence our arms touching every now and then before I bumped his hand I quickly pulled it away but then a strong hand reached out and grabbed it.

He entangled our fingers as we walked and I could see a slight smile on his face when I glanced at him sideways. The things he was doing to me that he had no idea about it, geez. We were walking along our street when I noticed a car, I couldn't work out how I knew the car but it was familiar and the feeling I got told me it wasn't good.

As we were about to walk into the building as we reached it still hand in hand I heard a car door open and shut before, "Rose!". _Oh shit!_ I'd know that voice anywhere. I stiffened slightly at my name being called and saw Dimitri look at me a little startled. Before we both turned to face the approaching figure.

"Rose what are doing? Why are holding this punk's hand? You're supposed to be with me remember?" Dimitri yanked his hand from me and when I turned to him his face betrayed nothing but his eyes. His eyes were blazing.

I turned away from Dimitri, "I'm not your girlfriend!" "Yes you are, you think just because you run off leaving me that bullshit message that I wouldn't find you. It wasn't hard." I heard the apartment building door open and turned to see Dimitri walking inside running a hand through his hair. "Dimitri wait!" "No Rose, you fooled me, just leave me alone." "But It's not what you think please just wait up." But he keeps walking ignoring me. I can't help the tears that come to my eyes.

"What the fuck Jesse? We are not together and the sooner you wake up to yourself the better." Jesse grabbed my arm squeezing hard. "Listen here, and listen carefully, you are my girlfriend. You think because you say it's over that it is. We're done when I say we're done." I try to pull free but end up falling and cutting my arm on the ground. Jesse yanks me up by my hair, "You better not be fucking that punk or it'll be the last thing you do." He yells before raising a hand and slapping me across the face.

He drops me to the ground as I'm holding my face and jumps in his car before taking off leaving me there. I sat there crying for a couple minutes before I hear hesitant footsteps approach. Someone crouches in front of me and looking up through tear filled eyes I recognise him. It's Dimitri's friend. "Hey, you're Rose right? You live near Dimitri." "Yeah" I barely get out between sobs. "I'm Ivan, are you okay? I saw what happened from down the street, I starting running but didn't get here before that guy hit you."

He holds out his hand to help me up. "Umm... not really but I will be. Thank you," "I'll call the police" he says as he pulls his phone out. "No! Please don't its fine for now, he's gone. There's nothing you or they can do right now. Calling the police will just make him angrier." "Rose, you should really tell them or at least put in a statement. Or something" "I don't want to get into details Ivan but I've already tried that, it doesn't work and the police don't do anything just please let it be."

He looks reluctant as he nods his head. "And please whatever you do please don't anything to Dimitri about this. He doesn't need to know" "Rose I can't lie to him." "You're not lying to him if he doesn't know anything about it." He nods again. He pulls a tissue out of his pocket. "Here at least put this on your arm so you don't bleed everywhere, and I'll walk you to your apartment since I'm heading up anyway."

He grabs the arm holding the tissue to my cut carefully and allows me to lead the way. Outside my door I bid him farewell. "Thank you Ivan, you didn't have to come to me but thank you. And tell Dimitri I'm sorry and if he'll give me a chance to explain I'll explain to him one of the situations I'm in and that it's not what he thinks." Ivan looked at me confused, "He'll know what I'm talking about."

He nods, "Sure thing Rose and it's my pleasure. Make sure you clean your arm and ice your cheek." He says as he walks to Dimitri's door and I enter my apartment. I clean my cut and ice my cheek for a few minutes before going to bed. But all I did was cry and really loudly. I was hoping Jesse wouldn't have found me that I had lost him for good and he'd never guess where I was but I was wrong.

This was bad. Really bad.

 **So what do you think?**

 **I just want to say if you or anyone you know is experiencing Domestic Violence, Please speak up as it may save your life.**

 **I personally have never experienced DV but I've heard about it, read about it through other people's experiences in advice facebook groups and I've also read it in a couple of fanfic stories. I'm not going to write much about it as I feel I won't be able to write it very well that's why I'm only touching on it.**

 **Don't forget to review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is only a short chapter but hopefully with the fact my hours at work are dropping I'll be able to write a bit more and try and update more.**

 **Heads up, there may spelling or grammar mistakes but only because we're in the middle of a storm and my partner and I aren't at home because he's at training for cage fighting and I'm hotspotting my phone which of course isn't working very well with the storm so grammarly isn't working now haha. If there is (though keep in mind I'm Australian so I tend to write how I was taught at school) just either note it in a review or send me a PM.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **RPOV**

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I slowly rose from my bed, turned my alarm off before walking to the bathroom and jumping in the shower. I took longer than I wanted to but after last night the warmth from the shower helped my soreness.

Once I was done, I made sure to clean my cut again and put a band-aid on it before grabbing my makeup out and covering my face the best I could do with it. It was my first day of classes and I didn't want anyone to see this especially Dimitri.

I had woken up at 7:30 am and my first class starts at 9 am, I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. "Oh shit!" it was 8:30, if I didn't quickly pack my bag and leave now I'd be late. Late is not something I wanted to be on the first day.

Even though we lived not far from campus I still practically ran, I still had to find my room so by the time I got there I had about 10 minutes to spare. I grabbed my little map out of my bag and found the room with ease.

There were heaps of students already seated when I walked in and most of the good seats were already taken. As I looked for a seat my eyes rested on Dimitri. Our eyes met before he quickly looked away and started talking to the guys seated beside him. There was a free seat beside him but I decided against sitting next to him but before a girl pushed past me and sat next to him.

He knew I was still looking at him because he was staring at me as he flirted with the girl who practically threw herself at him.

I felt jealous. We weren't even together and I felt jealous. I pushed the tears back as I quickly turned and sat on the opposite side of the room.

Throughout the whole class, I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. It took everything for me to not turn and look at him, with everything that happened last night and knowing Jesse's waiting to come back I was struggling to concentrate.

At least Lissa will be back on the weekend, she'll know what else I can do.

The day past by sort of slowly and I found that Dimitri was in every single class I had, at lunch, I ran into him and tried to talk to him but he just told me to go away and took off. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to be able to talk to him.

By the time the rest of my classes was finished and I'd raced to the library to borrow some books for assessments it was almost dark, I didn't like the idea of walking home alone so close to dark but I didn't have a choice since Dimitri and I weren't talking. I got home without any issues until I got to my door, taped to the door was an envelope.

I hoped it was from Dimitri but as I got closer I recognized the writing almost immediately. It was from Jesse. I knew he knew where I lived but I didn't realize he knew what apartment number I lived in.

I ripped it off the door, unlocked the door and walked in before making sure the door was secure. I dumped my bag on the kitchen counter top and grabbed stuff out the fridge to start cooking my dinner.

As I let it cook, I sat at the counter and opened the envelope. It was a picture of us from when we were together but in the photo it was obviously I wasn't happy, along with the photo was a note.

 _Rose, we will be together again I'll make sure of it. I'm already house hunting around the area so you can still go to school but I will make you move in whether it is by choice or not. We will be living together soon._

 _Don't get any ideas either. You say anything to anyone and I will come for you and it would be pretty._

My blood boiled. I scrunched the note up and slowly ripped the photo into pieces. I was not going to be his girlfriend and the sooner he realized it the better and the sooner he could leave me alone.

I spend the rest of the night in my room eating my dinner and studying, if I didn't have a study partner I needed to do as much studying as I physically could.

 **What do you think? Should Dimitri let Rose explain? Next chapter will introduce Olena :)**

 **Don't forget to follow, Favourite and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the follows and favourites as well as the reviews. As those who reviewed know I sent them a PM but there was one review I couldn't. So I'm going to write it here and hopefully this reviewer sees it. Also Spoiler alert below.**

 **To Guest Peggy: Thank you for your review. I was thinking the same thing. haha. but unfortunately things with Jesse will continue and Rose will do everything she can to hide the evidence including from her best friend. (This part is for everyone) Ivan will se Rose and the some of the damage done but she won't know he's see it, He'll go tell Dimitri and he won't believe Ivan until the next Class they have together and he sees Rose walk in differently. Then he'll see the damage by accident when he's tutoring her. I'm thinking that will be in the next chapter or so :)**

 **Here's Chapter 8 :)**

 **RPOV**

I'm not sure what time I fell asleep last night but when I woke this morning I realized I hadn't set an alarm and looking at the time I was going to be late for class.

I rushed to get ready and walked out the door. By the time I got to my lecture room all the seats were taken and I was left to sit at the front. I hated sitting at the front because it gave the teacher/lecturer someone to ask questions, I was too tired for this.

The lecture went by and the rest or morning went by quickly. Around lunchtime, I grabbed something on campus with what little money I had left to my name and sat down pulling out my laptop. I checked out every website I could think of that would have jobs posted but it wasn't until I looked on the university community board as I was leaving campus that I saw a job posting.

It wasn't what I really wanted to do but the experience would do me good and so would the money. I grabbed a flyer, typed in the address on my phone and set off in the direction of the café. Turns out it wasn't too far from home which was a plus.

I walked in and sat at a table. The waiter came by to take my order a little while later, "What would like hun?" "Just a hot chocolate please and I was wondering who I may talk to about this job flyer I found on campus?"

"Oh that would be Olena, I'll grab her for you while your hot chocolate's being made" "Thank you."

I sat quickly for a few minutes taking in my surroundings. The café wasn't small like I thought it would but it was decorated really well. I noticed a lady a little taller than me approaching with a smile on her face. "Hi there darling, I heard you were asking about the position available, I'm Olena." She extended her hand to which I shook. "Hi, Olena I'm Rose."

She sat across from me and while she still wore the smile on her face she got straight down to business. I liked Olena, she didn't really waste time when something was important.

She explained the position would be waiting tables but also doing some barista work as well. "Now Rose, tell me a bit about yourself." "Oh.. Okay. Umm… well, I just moved here with my best friend and her boyfriend although they're still on holiday overseas so I'm by myself at the moment. My best friend Lissa and I live around the corner from here in an apartment building and I'm studying Business at the Uni."

"Well welcome to the area" She smiled even more. "My son studies business at the uni as well but I doubt you know him, I've heard the uni classes are pretty large. Anyway, do you have a resume or any work experience?"

"Yeah the class I was in this morning was full. Umm, I used to have a somewhat sort of resume but I lost it back home when my computer got broken and I hadn't backed it up yet but no I don't have any work experience I've only got my education."

At first, I thought that was it I blew but then she placed her hand on mine in a comforting sort of way and squeezed. "I Don't know what happened to you Rose but don't be so hard on yourself. I can see it your eyes that you think you're going to fail but you won't. It's okay that you don't have any training or experience. Wait right here just one moment and I'll get your hot chocolate for you."

When she came back she was holding my hot chocolate, a couple chocolate donuts and a folder of some kind. "Don't worry about paying it's on the house darling. Now, I just want to say you were brave coming in here, a lot of the people I've had enquire about the position have called to organize an interview but I never got the right feel for them. You, on the other hand, I want to help, I can see you've been through a lot and I want to help you and be here for you. In this folder is all the information regarding your training, now it's going to add on some theory type work which I know will be hard for you to do with all your study but I'll help you do most it while you work. This theory is to help you get a barista qualification so you can add it to your resume as well as add this work experience too."

I looked at her, with the donut stuck in my mouth absolutely shocked. Did I, Rose Hathaway, just get the job?. I pulled the donut from my mouth and swallowed what I was chewing. "Oh my god Thank you so much Olena this means so much to me."

We sat for another half an hour or so before it was time for me to leave, she went out the back and grabbed a bag of sorts. "Here you go, this will help you get started. There's a couple uniform, a couple of aprons, a couple pens for when you're here at work as well as a locker number/key and the booklets required for the theory. I've also put in there some reading material that will help you with getting prepared for your first day."

I remembered I hadn't given her my class schedule yet so I quickly got it out so she could photocopy it. "Well this schedule looks good, I can work with this. How's tomorrow sound for your first day?" "That sounds wonderful thank you so much." And before I could respond she pulled me into a hug.

"Take care getting home darling I'll see you at 9 am." I smiled my thanks and set off on the journey home.

I got back to the apartment building only to find Jesse waiting outside my door. "What the fuck are you doing here Jesse?" His expression instantly turned angry. He marched forward and slapped my face "Don't you dare speak to me that way bitch." He took my keys off me, unlocked my door and pushed me inside.

I went to the kitchen counter to put my bags down, there was a loud bang then my head hurt and next thing I knew everything went black.

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Good on Rose for getting the job to be bad Jesse was waiting for her when she got home. Don't forget to follow, favourite and Review :) I'm messaging everyone back who follows now :)**

 **I've also started up a facebook page for my fanfiction, the link is in my bio but I'll post it here as well. kazzo96fanfic/**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is. I was planning on uploading this chapter on Wednesday but it's Monday here in Australia so it's 2 days early haha. Anyway, this chapter was just over 2 pages long, the next chapter will include a DPOV and an IPOV because i want to mix it up but also so you guys get to read a conversation between Dimitri and Ivan :)**

 **RPOV**

I was sore. And when I was finally able to open my eyes I could see the sunrise through curtains.

I looked around, I was in my bed but I don't remember how I got here. Another thing I noticed was I was naked. _What the hell?_ I thought. I got up and put my robe around me before walking into the kitchen to make coffee.

It wasn't until I saw my bags on the kitchen table that it came back to me. Jesse. _Oh, God_. He clearly wasn't still in my apartment but what did he do last night. Then it came to me why I woke up naked.

"No, No, Nooo!" I screamed. I felt sick. I raced to the bathroom just in time to throw up. I wash my hands and splashed my face with water, as I looked up in the mirror I saw a note from Jesse.

 _I didn't want to have to knock you out but I knew you wouldn't do it for me so I had no other choice. A guy has needs Rose, you need to stop trying to fight me and just admit you love me. I'll see you again soon Rose I promise. Just remember I love you that's why I'm doing this._

This note just confirmed what I thought. He knocked me out and raped me last night. But then again I wasn't sure whether it was actually still classed as rape when I was knocked out but it would have to be considering I wasn't able to consent. He's doing it again.

I didn't want to go to work but I couldn't turn down my first day especially when I was so excited about the job yesterday.

I walked back into the kitchen, made coffee and breakfast before sitting down and filling out as much of the paperwork as I could. I checked the time and still had a while before I had to leave so I started trying to study but with what happened last night it was hard to concentrate.

After a while, I pulled my new uniform out which was really only just a shirt though there were a couple of skirts there but in the paperwork, it also said we could wear leggings. So I pulled a pair of my leggings out and set my clothes on my bed and jumped in the shower.

When I got out I realized I had some bruises on my legs so it was good I decided to wear leggings. I got dressed and pulled my runners out of my shoe box. I walked to my wardrobe mirror and took a photo to send to Lissa with the caption I got a job.

I grabbed my bag and some of my study work and locked up the apartment. On my way out I walked past Dimitri and Ivan who were currently talking to some girl who was practically all over Dimitri. I met Ivan's eyes with a sad smile before quickly looking away before Dimitri noticed. But as I walked out the door to the building I could feel Dimitri's gaze on my back.

The walk to the café was short but nice. The sun was shining and it was hot but not too hot. I walked into the café and I was early by about 15 minutes so I ordered a small hot chocolate before taking a seat at one of the tables.

I began trying to study, it wasn't busy but my head was still all over the place. I read the same paragraph about 5 times before I heard someone sit down in front of me. It was definitely a male because I could smell their colon.

"Umm excuse me but I think you're sitting at the wrong table" I looked up when there was no response to see Ivan. "Ivan, what are you doing here?" "Nice to see you to Rose." He faked disappointment.

"I just want to talk to you that's all away from Dimitri." I just kept looking down at my books, I felt Ivan place his hand on mine and as a reflex, I yanked my hand away. "Whoa, Rose it's okay. Has something else happened since that other night?" I refused to look at him.

He leaned forward and placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him. He was shocked to see tears in my eyes and as a couple escaped he wiped them away. I started full on crying. He quickly moved around the table to pull him into a hug. "Hey hey it's okay I'm here Rose. But please tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

By this point, I heard someone else approach, "Ivan? How do you know Rose? And What's wrong?" he kept rubbing my back in a soothing motion, "Hey Olena, Rose lives in Dimitri's apartment building. I met her by accident but it was a good thing we met when we did otherwise Rose would have been in more trouble." "What do you mean?"

"Well I was going to visit Dimitri but as I was walking up the street I saw Rose and some guy arguing before the guy hit her. I tried to get to them before he hit her but I wasn't fast enough. I helped her to her apartment and when I suggested telling Dimitri she refused. I don't know all the details but Rose and Dimitri were close until that night. I've been trying to get Dimitri to see sense and talk to Rose but he won't and she doesn't want Dimitri to know about what happened with the guy."

"Oh, my god Rose, Darling, what happened to make you so upset?" I felt her wrap her arms around me as well. Slowly I calmed down. Olena fetched some drinks and we all got settled at the table.

I spent the next hour explaining to Ivan and Olena what happened last night. I told Olena that I was wearing leggings to cover bruises I got last night. After that Olena spent the rest of my shift following Olena around while Ivan left. Though he promised to meet me back here once my shift finished to walk me home.

I picked up on everything she showed me really well.

Ivan came back about half an hour early except he was with Dimitri and some girl. A different girl from this morning. Olena was so happy to see her son. He hadn't seen me yet but when he heard me say something to a co-worker his face whipped around and he stared at me.

I tried my hardest to ignore him but it was hard when he was watching everything I did. "Rose just talked to him. Even if it's just Hi" Ivan had been pestering me but I kept refusing. I clocked off and by the time I walked back to the front Ivan was holding my bag.

"Ivan, I'm not completely hopeless I can carry my bag. Bye Olena, thank you for today it means a lot. I'll see you Monday." Olena gave me a quick hug before going back to whatever she had to do while Ivan just looked at me, "Rose who the fuck told you were hopeless?" He took one look at my face and knew the answer.

"You are not hopeless, don't you ever say that again." He draped an arm around me and led me outside meanwhile Dimitri was looking between Ivan and I with a stormy look. All four of us walked back to the apartment building in awkward silence.

Ivan walked me to my door before handing me my keys from my bag. Dimitri led the girl to his apartment and walked in but not before giving Ivan and I an angry look. "I don't know what his problem is Ivan but he keeps giving us angry looks." "Don't worry about him Rose he's just in a mood like always."

"Do you want to come in Ivan?" He looked a little surprised but nodded and followed me inside.

 **What do you think? Do you think anything will happen between Ivan and Rose? or will Ivan just be a good friend to Rose?**

 **Also Dimitri and Rose will both admit to Ivan at some point they have feelings for each other but will they act on it?**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review as well as like my facebook page :) (the link is in my Bio)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews :)**

 **So I was asked why Rose wasn't reporting what happened or going to the hospital to get checked and although I didn't write it in the last chapter it was because she was scared. Though hopefully once Dimitri pulls his head in he might be able to convince her to report what Jesse's doing.**

 **IPOV**

I came over to speak with Dimitri, I needed to try and get him to see sense about Rose. I mean the guy thought badly of her because he wouldn't hear her out the night I found her after her ex Jesse hit her outside the apartment building.

Right now she didn't really have anyone, her best friend, and her boyfriend were still on holiday but would be back soon and they were all only new to the area. Since Dimitri and Rose had the falling out she only had myself and Olena who didn't know the whole story revolving around her and her ex what happened but she keeps refusing to tell Dimitri.

I think she thinks he'll think less of her for what happened but I know he'll want to try and help her the minute he wakes up to himself. And that is why I found myself standing on the ground floor of the apartment building with Dimitri and his latest hook up if that's even what she was.

He had just finished his goodbye conversation with her when I had walked in and of course, she wanted to be introduced to me even if he wasn't keeping her around.

"Dimitri whose your handsome friend?" I looked at Dimitri who just raised his eyebrows at me. She was calling me handsome while all over my best friend who clearing didn't want her attention anymore.

"Claire that's Ivan, Ivan this is Claire." I shook her hand and gave a polite nod. Just as Dimitri was about to say something I heard someone walk down the stairs and looked up to see Rose, honestly I thought she was doing a bit better but she looked really sad and worse than before. She gave me a sad smile which I returned with a small one only this time Dimitri saw and turned to see who I was staring at. She quickly looked away before continuing on out the building, I don't think Dimitri saw but I definitely saw the uniform she was wearing so I knew where I'd be able to find her.

I followed Dimitri up to his apartment, he did not look happy at the fact that Rose and I were smiling at each other.

"So how was your night Dimka?, interesting I should hope given the girl that just walked out of here." "Really Ivan? You showed up here just to ask me that." "Well, of course, I didn't, look you really need to speak with Rose ju—" He spun around to face me and cut me off, "I swear to god Ivan if you tell me that again I will punch you. She acted like she wanted something more with me but really she had a boyfriend the whole time."

I slammed my hand down on the bench, "God damn it, Dimitri, would you wake up to yourself. Jesse wasn't her boyfriend you idiot if you stopped for 5 seconds and heard her out you would know that. I know who Jesse is because I ran into her after it happened and he had taken off."

He just looked at me, probably because he wasn't used to my angry outburst but he was beginning to frustrate me.

"There's more to the story but she doesn't want you to know, I've tried to convince her to tell you or at least let me tell you but she won't allow it. In all honesty, I think she thinks you'll think less of her if you knew. Rose and I are friends but I can't break the promise I made to her to keep quiet."

"But he kept saying he was her boyfriend why would he lie about that? I just can't talk her Ivan. I thought we were beginning to get somewhere but then that happened and I can't even look at her right now without feeling hurt."

"I know you feel hurt I saw you afterward but what I can tell you is Jesse is her ex-boyfriend but he hasn't come to terms with that yet. I can't say anything more." "I'm just not ready yet Ivan, I need time before I even try to talk to her."

"That's fine man but don't take too long." "What's that supposed to mean?" I ran my hand through my hair, like seriously did he think I was that stupid. "It means I'm not stupid and I'm definitely not blind and the sooner you both realize that the better."

"Ivannn. I swear if you don't tell me." He all but growled at me. I laughed, I couldn't help it. He was getting frustrated with me because he was too wrapped up in his head to realize I knew.

"You don't just have feelings for her man. I can see it. You may not want to admit it but you are 100% in love with one Miss Rose Hathaway. Don't even try to deny it either." I saw his eyes widen in shock. "What? You really thought you could hide from your best friend. I can read you like a book. And if you ever tell Rose I told her this I will find some way to hurt you even if you are bigger than me, but another reason she's so down is that she has feelings for you. I don't know how deep but they're definitely there and she's hurting because you won't even sit down and talk to her anymore."

He slowly gave a small nod but I knew he still wouldn't talk to her yet.

 **A few hours later**

I left Dimitri since he had to go out somewhere, something to do with one of the classes, and went to the café to talk to Rose. She explained everything to Olena and me about what happened last night.

I was furious I wanted to go hunt this guy down and beat the living shit out of him but I knew better. I was going to suggest she go to the police but since I had done that the first time we met and she refused saying it would just make things worse I decided against it. She was so scared I could see it even if she was putting on a brave front.

She was packing up her study stuff to start working when Olena got up to get ready to introduce her to the other staff. I promised her I'd come back when she finished work so I could walk her home and she seemed happy that I would be there in case something happened.

 **5 hours later**

I was on my way back to the café when I ran into Dimitri and his next hook up. I didn't understand why he kept doing that to himself I mean it's not like it's going to make his feelings go away.

Those two were in their own little conversation which I didn't want to be apart of so I just walked in front of them. We walked into the café and Olena all but threw herself at her son, god I love this woman she was such a kind person she pretty much my second mother, she thought of me as her son anyway.

I took one look at Rose's face and knew she was shocked at the fact that Dimitri was Olena's son and she was jealous I think but I wasn't sure exactly at the fact that Dimitri had yet another girl with him. I was watching the exchange between Dimka and Olena when I heard Rose say something to someone, I didn't take any notice who because the minute he heard her voice his head whipped around so fast and he just kept staring at her.

Even when we were sitting down he watched everything she did, he just couldn't take his eyes off her but the girl he was with seemed oblivious to it all. At one point I got up to go to the counter and when I passed Rose I stopped her, "Rose just talk to him. Even if it's just Hi." She just shook her head.

Ugh, this girl was stubborn. When she went out back to clock off Olena gave me her bag. She took one look at me and tried to grab it off me, "Ivan, I'm not completely hopeless I can carry my bag, Bye Olena, thank you for today it means a lot. I'll see you Monday."

I allowed Olena to give Rose a hug before I turned on her. "Rose, who the fuck told you were hopeless?" She didn't respond and I took one look at her face and knew instantly who told her that.

"You are not hopeless, don't you ever say that again." I draped my arm around her and led her outside, I saw Dimitri give me a look before looking between Rose and me with a stormy look. _Ha looks like the green-eyed monster is coming out._ I thought.

All four of us walked back to the apartment building in awkward silence. I walked Rose to her door before handing her, her keys from her bag. Dimitri was walking to his door with the girl and walked in but not before giving Rose and I an angry look. He really didn't like how close Rose and I had become.

"I don't know what his problem is Ivan but he keeps giving us angry looks." "Don't worry about him Rose he's just in a mood like always." I laughed and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Do you want to come in Ivan?" I was a little shocked but nodded and followed her inside anyway.

We walked into the kitchen and she started grabbing stuff out of the cupboards and fridge. "Did you want some help making whatever you're making?" "Umm sure, it's nothing special just meatballs and pasta."

We spent the next half an hour cooking before she pulled out two bowls and handing me one. We ate in silence and I helped her wash up. "Did you want to watch a movie with me, Ivan?" I admit I was a little hesitant but nodded anyway.

We were about halfway through The House when her head fell on my shoulder. I glanced down and saw she had fallen asleep but was whimpering softly so I draped my arm around her which seemed to calm her down slightly.

 **The next day**

I woke with a start as I heard whispering coming from somewhere. I glanced down and realized I wasn't in my place and I felt someone moving closer to me. I looked down and saw Rose.

 _Oh, fuck,_ was all I could think of. I had fallen asleep during the movie and now Rose and I were kind of cuddling on the couch. I tried to move Rose without waking her so I could get up but I ended up waking her up anyway and then there were a blonde girl and a black haired boy in the room.

That must have been the best friend and her boyfriend. And they did not look too happy.

 **What do you think? Next chapter will be a DPOV and maybe a little bit of a RPOV :)**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken so long to put this up. I'm running behind in my writing and part of the reason for that is I hit my head pretty hard on my boyfriend's car last Tuesday night and it put my neck out (Which I already have problems with due to my shoulder muscles) so I've been battling a headache on and off since but more so over the weekend.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews :) Here's chapter 11**

 **DPOV**

I watched as Rose and Ivan walked back to the apartment building together, seeing them two together knowing they knew each other made me…. Made me what exactly?... _Jealous._ An inner voice said.

Was I really jealous? I don't know, all I know is I'm in love with Rose and there's no way I can tell her after what happened. Ivan keeps telling me to let her explain, to talk to her but I just can't even though I really want to.

This girl I was bringing home was driving me crazy. She just didn't know when to stop, she was constantly throwing herself at me and normally I would be fine with it but tonight I just couldn't stand it.

Not after finding out Rose works for my Mamma, I couldn't take my eyes of her tonight I don't know what it was but something about seeing her smiling made me keep staring at her and she went out of her way to try and ignore me the best she could.

I don't what Ivan said to her but the way she glanced in my direction and then back at Ivan told me it upset her slightly. I wondered if it had something to do with me. And hearing her say she was hopeless and finding out someone had told her that, a someone who Ivan knew about made me angry. No woman should ever be told they are hopeless.

I couldn't help it, I kept sending Ivan and Rose angry looks even when I made it to my apartment. as I shut the door I briefly heard them whispering before I heard Rose invite Ivan inside. My blood boiled.

Ivan knew how I felt about her and given his past hook-ups I'd rather Rose not be one of them.

I turned around to look at this girl I'd brought home, I didn't even know her name, but before I could say anything she threw herself at me. She pushed me back into the door kissing me, she tried taking my shirt off but I grabbed her hands and pushed her softly away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She looked like she was about to try again but I put my hands up. She looked pissed. "Are you serious? You ask me to come home with you, you told me you do lots of things to me and what now you're not into it. It's because of that girl from the café isn't it?"

"I'm…. Sorry." Before I could react she slapped me hard, pushed past me and stormed out of my apartment.

I raked a hand through my hair before taking a long shower and jumping into bed.

 **RPOV**

I turned to see what Ivan was looking at only to be met with expressions on Lissa and Christian's faces that I couldn't quite figure out.

"Umm hey, Liss and Christian. When did you two get in?" I tried to be casual like Ivan and I weren't just cuddling on the couch. I mean it's not like anything happened, he's just being a good friend to me right now.

If anything, what I said made Lissa look even more pissed off. Oh god. "You were just cuddling with some guy I don't know and your response is 'When did you two get in?', are you serious? Who is this? Why he here?. Wait are you two dating?"

I felt Ivan tense beside me at the word dating. Ivan and I dating… what the hell was she thinking?

"Whoa Liss slow down. Why don't you both just sit down and I'll explain everything to you." Lissa looked like she was going to say something but Christian pulled her towards the other couch.

"Okay, Rose. Please explain, before I start swinging. I mean it Rose. I will hit him if he's taken advantage of you." "Calm down Christian it's not like that."

"This is Ivan," I turned to Ivan. "As you can probably guess this is my best friend Lissa and her boyfriend Christian." Ivan nodded but didn't say anything. "I became close with this other guy named Dimitri who happens to live next door and also goes to our uni. I had seen Ivan hanging around the building because he happens to be Dimitri's best friend. Dimitri and I were getting pretty close, we'd discussed being study buddies because we had all the same classes together."

I looked up at Lissa and Christian. "Okay, so what happened between you and Dimitri? Because you keep saying were or was. And how does Ivan fit in."

"Well, the night before classes started I went to Mcdonald's because I couldn't be bothered cooking and happened to run into Dimitri there. When our food was ready he ended up grabbing my tray and we sat together. It was really nice. Then he walked me home and at one point I tripped but he caught me before I could touch the ground, we were standing so close I almost kissed him but he asked if I was okay so I didn't. everything was fine until I saw a car that looked familiar but I couldn't quite work out why."

"I heard my name being called and realized it was Jesse." Both Lissa and Christian gasped. "How'd he find out where we decided to move to? He shouldn't have known."

"I know Christian. But he does. Anyway, he kept going on about how I was his girlfriend and just because I left that note doesn't mean anything, etc. Well, Dimitri got pissed off and walked inside and he's still mad at me. I turned on Jesse and then he… he.." I started crying. So Ivan took over with what he knew and comforting me.

"I was walking down the street towards the building because I was visiting Dimitri when I heard yelling and I saw Jesse grab Rose. I ran as fast as I could but I didn't get there in time. Rose was trying to get her arm free from his hold but he wouldn't let go and when she ended up yanking her arm free she fell and cut her arm open. Jesse yanked her up by her hair and screams that she better not be 'fucking that punk' or it would be the last thing she did. Before slapping her across the face."

"I helped her up and walked her to her apartment and that's when we really met. I told her I was Dimitri's friend and whatnot. I've been looking out for her ever since. She works at Dimitri's mums café and yesterday I spoke to her and she told me and Olena that Jesse was here the night before. He knocked her out and when she woke up yesterday morning she realized he had raped her. We mentioned the police to her but she refuses and says it'll just make it worse. So last night I walked her home, I was with Dimitri and some chick who was following Dimitri home and she asked me to come in so we cooked some dinner and sat down to a movie. Nothing happened."

I looked from Rose to her best friend and Christan. Christian was looking like he wanted to punch me for how I had my arm around Rose but it was Lissa who spoke. "I believe you. But Rose you really should go to the police or even the hospital."

"NOO! It's only going to make it worse like last time. I'll be fine. I just wish Dimitri was here especially to help me study. I'm not doing so well at uni at the moment. But he won't speak to me."

"Well, he's an idiot then Rose." I glared at Christian when Ivan started rubbing my arm. "He's right, Rose. I've been trying to convince him to talk to you to find out what really went on that night but he won't. that's why he has all those girls coming over because he's an idiot and won't use his head."

Just then my phone beeped. It was an email from the uni.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _It has come to our attention that although it is only the end of week 1 who have failed every assessment item that has been set so far. I understand starting uni straight after school can be challenging or that there may be other circumstances but we need to address this asap._

 _Come to my office tomorrow and we will discuss the terms I'm setting out for you. This will involve a tutor._

 _Kind regards_

 _The Dean of Learning._

I was in my own world reading that email. I had failed everything so far. I knew I wasn't doing so well but I didn't realize I had failed everything. Lissa, Christan, and Ivan were staring at me and then I burst into tears. I felt Ivan bring me into a hug and Lissa take my phone and read out the email.

"Dear Rose, It has come to our attention that although it is only the end of week 1 who have failed every assessment item that has been set so far. I understand starting uni straight after school can be challenging or that there may be other circumstances but we need to address this asap. Come to my office tomorrow and we will discuss the terms I'm setting out for you. This will involve a tutor. Kind regards The Dean of Learning."

"It's okay Rose everything will be okay. I promise. I'll do my best to make sure Jesse doesn't get involved anymore. Everything will be fine. Okay?" I looked up at Ivan, how can he be sure everything will be okay. I just nodded.

"Rose maybe you should go rest for the rest of the day." "Yeah, I might Liss thank you. I've got a big day ahead tomorrow, I've got the meeting with the Dean as well as classes and then a shift at the café."

I went to get up and nearly fell. I felt so weak. Then I felt a pair of arms pick me up, I turn to see it was Ivan. "I knew I was handsome but didn't think I'd make you weak at the knees." And he started laughing before we all joined in.

He carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. He wrapped the blanket around me and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest, Rose. I'll text you tomorrow to find out how you went." And with that, he left and fell in a soundless, dreamless sleep.

 **I have to admit I'm making Ivan's character to be a gentleman haha. What do you guys think? Don't forget to review :) This is also up on Wattpad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I felt a bit creative tonight so here's another chapter (although it is only short).**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites. I'm actually surprised I managed to write something today at all as i had a really bad migraine yesterday before and while I was work that I'm still trying to get over but here I am haha**

 **I received a couple of reviews regarding who would tutor Rose well I tried not to give it away too much haha but this chapter is all about the meeting with the Dean and who is the tutor :) It's only a short chapter so that's all I wrote about but the next should have the rest of that 'day' and maybe a bit more.**

 **RPOV**

I woke to a knock on my bedroom door. "Rose, wake up Christian made breakfast."

I was ready to throw a pillow at the door but the sound of breakfast was the only thing that made me get out of bed. I walked out my room to see Lissa just finishing up setting the table and Christian serving the food onto plates.

"Thanks, Chris. And thanks Lissa for the wake-up call I forgot to set my alarm." Lissa gave me a smile before sitting down, "Well Rose don't get used to breakfast every morning I have a place to live too." We were soon laughing together.

An hour later I was packing my bag and out the door. I felt nervous about meeting the Dean, I was in my own little world that I didn't see Dimitri downstairs at his mailbox I just kept walking until I bumped into him. "Oh.. umm..I'm sorry." He glanced down at me, "It's okay."

He kept staring at me intently before I got my brain working and quickly walked out the building hearing him call my name behind me. I wish I could have stopped but I wanted to get this meeting over with besides I've been wanting to talk to him for weeks and he's given me the cold shoulder so I'm sure he can wait a little longer.

I arrived on campus around 8:30 am and went straight to the administration building. I walked up to the reception desk, "Hi how can I help you?" "Hi, umm I'm looking for the Dean's office." "Sure thing, if you follow the corridor to your left to the end and take the lift to level 3 it's the fourth door on your right." "Thank you very much." I gave her small smile which she returned.

I followed her instructions and stood outside the office door. I took a couple of breaths before knocking and heard a faint "come in". I slowly walked inside and shut the door behind me.

"Umm Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway, you asked to see me today." "uh yes, Miss Hathaway. Please take a seat. As I said in my email I'm wanting to talk to you about your grades so far, now I know it's only the start but I like to see how all new students are going and help them if necessary."

I nodded along and smiled, he gave me a smile before growing extremely serious. He pulled out a file and opened it, "now, Rose, I've read your file and I understand you had some issues previously though I won't go into them because it's really not any of my business to know details but I understand that may have caused some stress for you especially having to move away. But please if there is anything more going on currently please feel free to organize to talk to one of our on-campus counselors."

I looked at the floor but nodded anyway. I wished I could talk to a counselor but I was scared Jesse would somehow find out I was opening up to someone who could cause a lot of trouble for him and that he would do so much worse to me.

"Now onto the reason, I asked you here. As you are struggling a lot, I've decided that along with a tutor I would you to start having weekly meetings with a success advisor and depending on how you go you can reduce how many times you see them. The success advisor isn't just there to ask about your classes and assessment items they are also there for any advice you may need and also guide you towards career advice, etc."

He handed me a file with my name on it. "In this file, I've given you an outline of how your meetings will run as well as more detailed information on what the success advisor can offer you. You'll also find details about the tutoring program which I have enrolled you into, as well as who your tutor is and their class schedule. Please read through as much as you can when you get a chance. But for now, I'll let you go so you can get to class."

"Thank you, Dean." He extended his hand and quickly took it before leaving. I was walking out the admin building when I saw Dimitri at the reception desk. I was going to go up to him and ask what he wanted this morning but he looked busy and I wanted to get to my first classroom so I had time to look through my file.

There were only a couple of other people in the room when I arrived so I grabbed the seat I liked. I opened the file and it was packed with information. The sound of the success advisor was actually good and I couldn't wait to meet them, I also saw the meetings were already organized which was good and it worked out well because I didn't have work the day I'm meant to meet them and her name was Leigh.

I flipped through quickly scanning the information on the tutoring program which was going to read later until I got to the person's name in fine print.

 _Dimitri Belikov_.

 **DPOV**

I got called into a meeting with the head of the tutoring program before I went to class. I had decided to join the program just before the semester started as I did it in high school.

I knocked on the door once I had arrived at the room. I heard "come in" from the other side. I quickly walked in and took a seat.

"Morning Dimitri, sorry I asked you hear so early but it was important. I've got a student for you to tutor as per the Dean's request." She handed me a file. "Inside this file are details about the student, their schedule, courses, etc. please read through this as soon as possible and speak with them soon. The Dean is eager for this student's tutoring to start as quickly as possible."

"Thank you." I quickly left and went to class. Students were piling into the room as the class was about to start soon and I was able to find a somewhat good seat. I opened the file which explained this student was in their first year and already struggling. I flipped through to find the name.

 _Rosemary Hathaway._

 **So what do you think? Do you think Dimitri being Rose's tutor will help them get close again and Rose to open up to him?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all your reviews. I get a few and it means a lot to me.**

 **I kind of got really, I don't even know what to really call it apart from Inspired in a way. I started this chapter a few days ago but tonight I finally finished it and I was even smiling as I was nearing the end of the chapter haha.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **RPOV**

 _Dimitri Belikov_

Those two little words. Were they serious? He didn't even want to talk to me anymore because of Jesse. I didn't know whether it was a good thing or bad thing. Forcing us to work together when he didn't want to be around me let alone talk to me anymore, I don't think this is going to end too well.

I glanced around the room and found where Dimitri was sitting not far from me, he had a piece of paper in his hand and the look on his face I couldn't even understand. But whatever was on that piece of paper I don't think he was that thrilled about.

He looked up and met my eyes with a raised eyebrow. I held my file up in a silent question and he nodded before returning his attention back to the lecturer.

Class went by fairly quickly, I quickly packed my stuff away but when I looked up Dimitri was already heading out the door. I walked out the room and saw Dimitri leaning against the wall opposite the door, he pushed himself off the wall towards me when Lissa came running up to me and grabbing me before yanking me towards the exit of the building.

"Come on Rose hurry up we have somewhere to be." I glanced back at Dimitri, "What do you mean Lissa? I have work." Dimitri's eyes flickered towards me and he mouthed later. I gave him a slight nod before returning my attention back to my best friend.

"We're meeting Christian, Eddie, Mason, and Adrian at the café. So hurry up." 10 minutes later we walked into the café. Olena saw me and gave me hug. "Go sit darling, I'll make sure a hot chocolate comes over with the rest of the drinks for your friends." "Thanks, Olena"

Our drinks arrived about 5 minutes later, we were all talking and catching up. It felt good to hang out with friends even if my mind was distracted by the thought of if Jesse was watching and if me hanging out with my guy friends will cause him to do something again.

About an hour later, the gang left and I started my shift. I was really enjoying this job, Olena was such a lovely woman and honestly, I wished she could have been my mother. Speaking of which I haven't heard from her since the text message the first night I got here. I did kind of wonder what her and my father were doing but then I didn't really want to know.

The doorbell jingled to signal someone had entered the café. I glanced up as Olena was giving her son a huge hug, "Take a seat anywhere my boy and I'll fetch you something to eat." "Thank you, Mama." I watched as Dimitri found a booth and started pulling his things out of his backpack.

"Rose, Darling. Take your break." Olena told me with a smile, I smiled back at her. "Thanks, Olena." I grabbed my wallet and phone and started for the door when a hand grabbed my wrist, my whole body tensed and started shaking uncontrollably. "Dimka! No, you need to let go of her wrist right now." I started panicking, then a felt hands wrap around me in a hug and perfume. "It's okay darling, just breathe. Deep breaths."

She led me to the seat opposite Dimitri, when I finally calmed down I glanced up at him and his face was full of concern. "Roza, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to freak you out… I just.. just wanted you to sit with me so we could talk. Are you okay?" I gave him a small smile, "It's okay I didn't know I would react like that but.. after everything that's happened lately….. it shouldn't surprise me. I'm okay for now."

I watched as Olena stood beside him and gave him a slight tap on the back of his head. "Ow.. Mama. What was that for?" "That's for being stupid and not listening to Ivan. You'd know what was going on otherwise." I couldn't help but burst out laughing at him being scolded by his mother, he turned back to me with a playful glare.

Olena went back to work leaving us alone. "umm so Rose I wanted to apologize for that night. I thought he was your boyfriend and you were just stringing me along and also for how I have been acting. Ivan's had a few words with me but I just didn't know what to think after that night."

"It's okay, Jesse is… well, Jesse. There's really not anything good to describe him as." "Rose please talk to me, Ivan said things had happened but wouldn't say what. And after your reaction just now I'm worried about you."

"right now all you need to know is Jesse is an ass. I broke up with him and he didn't like it as well as didn't accept it. I moved here to try and get away from him but somehow he found me. Lissa and I hatched a plan that we would apply for NYU but leave a paper trail to some other university. He somehow figured it out and now he's back. But that's all I'm willing to say right now."

He looked like he wanted to push for my details but decided against it. "Just know if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here. Even though I've been a jerk to you lately I mean it I'll be here for you." "Thank you, Dimitri."

Olena brought us some cookies and drinks while we went over details of the tutoring. "Rose you're a smart girl, its hard to believe you're struggling so much. Is it because of whatever been happening with Jesse?" I couldn't look at him. I know he wanted to help but… I just couldn't look him in the eye and tell him that was part of the reason.

He reached across the table, cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. He searched my face for details but I kept it blank. "Roza, it's okay. You don't need to feel ashamed of anything with me." I close my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"that's part of the reason. But the other part of the reason is I kept thinking about you and that night. I kept thinking you'd never speak to me again and…. And it was affecting me more than I thought it did." I met his eyes and they were filled with concern as well as what looked like a bit of guilt.

I was faintly aware he still cupped my chin, the feel of his hand on my face so gentle was making it hard for me to think straight. I looked away from his eyes to his lips before looking back at his eyes. He seemed to notice that slight movement, his widening slightly before clearing his throat and dropping his hand.

"Rose I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking off the way I did and treating like I have been. I know I have already apologized but I can't say how truly sorry I am. I promise that I will help you in any way possible with our classes and that if you are struggling because of something to do with Jesse I will be here whether you want to talk about it or not."

"You don't have to apologize again okay? I understand especially with how Jesse was. And thank you I'm going to do whatever I can to hopefully not let the Jesse stuff get in the way of my education. But I should get back to work." "Okay, Roza."

The rest of my shift went by fairly quickly and when it was time to go home I saw Dimitri grabbing his bag and waiting for me. He gave me a smile while holding his arm out to me, "Would you like me to walk you home?" I gracefully take his arm, "Thank you, Dimitri, that would be wonderful."

We walked to the apartment building in silence and thank god it wasn't an awkward silence. He held the door to the building open for me and even walked me to my door. I grabbed my keys out and was about to unlock the door when he reached for my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rose." "Yeah, thank you for walking me home." He began rubbing circles in my hand before taking a step forward. "It was my pleasure, Roza." His voice husky. He looked down at my lips before going back to my eyes, he leaned forward as I started to move towards him. I could feel his breath on my face we were so close. He stared into my eyes and as he was about to close the distance and kiss me, there was a clearing a throat from behind me.

He quickly pulled away and cleared his throat before raking a hand through his hair. "Umm, well i.. umm better get to my apartment. Goodnight Rose." "Night Dimitri."

I turned to see Lissa and Christian standing in the doorway with knowing smiles.

 **So they clearly have feelings for each other haha What do you think? Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I know It's been ages well probably nearly 3 weeks :(**

 **I've been trying to write this chapter for like a week but my partner's just started doing some night work until probably just before christmas and well with him not having a licence i'm his driver. So I get busy during the day with housework or with work and then I have to take him to work get some sleep and then pick him up early hours of the following morning haha**

 **Anyway I decided to finish this chapter tonight while he's at work and post it and start on the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DPOV**

I was sitting in my lounge room having some Vodka. Tonight, well tonight I finally took Ivan's advice and spoke to Rose. She wouldn't tell me exactly what's been going on but I realized Ivan meant what he said about that Jesse kid not being Rose's boyfriend.

It was nice to be able to talk like we used to, I even waited until her shift finished and walked her home. What I didn't expect was when I walked her to her door to almost kiss her. I mean at the time it felt so right, I wanted to and I wanted her, I still do but I don't know what I was thinking.

She's clearly not in the right headspace at the moment with whatever was going on with Jesse and I didn't want to rush her.

I was kind of glad when Christian cleared his throat and I saw both him and Lissa standing in the doorway. If they hadn't interrupted when they did I don't think I would have been able to hold back, I've never felt this way about a girl before and to be honest it kind of scared me a little bit at the same time made me feel like the luckiest guy on the planet to have met a girl like her.

I wanted to go to bed but all I kept thinking about was her. How I wanted her right now. I wanted to know how it felt to hold her tight and I really wanted to know what she looked like naked. I really wanted her in my bed.

The things this girl does to me, I don't know what's happening to my head. Before I knew it was so turned on just thinking about her naked.

I was so turned on and really hard that I got up and jumped in the shower, turning on the cold water.

"Damn it!" The cold water wasn't doing anything to help my situation. There was only one thing I could do, and to be honest it was something I actually didn't like doing much.

I grasped my manhood in my hand and started running my hand up and down, my imagination of Rose running wild and fuelling my urge to keep going. I started out slowly and slowly began increasing my pace before I was running my hand up and down so fast it was almost blurry. I was so close that I moved my hand up and down faster if that was even possible as I wondered if Rose ever pleasured herself while alone in her bedroom at night which made me hornier.

I felt it building up, "Fuck!" I all but yelled as I felt my body jerk and I released. I lent against the side of the shower and let the cold water run down the back of my neck and back as I came down from my high.

"You idiot." What the fuck was I thinking? I felt like a perve for thinking about Rose in that way. She wasn't a piece of meat, she was a beautiful young woman who deserved to be treated like a princess.

This girl was making me go crazy. I got out the shower, dried off and found my boxers before jumping into bed, mentally kicking myself for how I had just been thinking about Rose.

Rose. The girl I was undeniably in love with who didn't even know.

 **RPOV**

I walked into our apartment and shut the door behind me. Lissa and Christian were still staring at me, Christian smirking. "Oh just spill it out already!" And that was when Christian burst out laughing. I glared at him before turning towards Lissa who was on the verge of laughing.

"Oh Rose, We knew it would happen eventually. It was obvious and seeing him with you tonight showed how much he loves you." "Whoa, Lissa slow down there. We only just met when I moved here. There is no way he can love me."

"Rosie wake up. I'm a guy and I can even see he's in love with you. I mean he walked you home from work and was even about to kiss you at the door." "Yeah kiss me until someone cleared their throat. Christian." He laughed again.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." I walked into my room, dumping my bag on my desk before grabbing my Pj's and jumping in the shower.

I was about to climb into bed when my phone buzzed, checking the ID and seeing it was Ivan.

 _'Hey, how'd you go today?'_

Instead of replying I called him. _'Hey Rose, how are you?'_ "Hey Ivan, I'm good. So everything is all good, I've got to see the student success advisor every week and I've got a tutor that I have to see at least once a week." ' _That's good, So… whose the tutor?'_ "Wel…. It's Dimitri."

There was a pause before Ivan responded. _'Good. Maybe he'll wake up to himself and actually talk to you.'_ "Well, that's the thing. He already did. It felt so good to talk to him again. He came by the café while I was working and we talked a bit and then when my shift was over he was still there and even walked me home." _'That's good and about bloody time. So what else happened?'_ "Well he walked me to the door and then he almost kissed me but then Christian decided that was the right time to clear his throat and interrupt us."

' _See I told you he still had feelings for you. Well, I'm going to go and let you get some sleep. Night Rose.'_ "Night Ivan." I hung up and plugged my phone in. I just got comfy in bed when all I heard was "Fuck!" which came from Dimitri's apartment. And it didn't really sound like he had yelled it because he hurt himself or forgot something. Come to think of it I kind of didn't want to know what he was doing even if it involved him pleasuring himself even if that was such a turn-on.

I woke up the next morning earlier than I had my alarm set. I quickly showered, went to the kitchen and made a coffee as well as grabbing some breakfast. I could hear noises coming from Lissa's room and knew her and Christian were having some quality alone time. Ugh.

I walked back to my room and set my cup and plate on my desk before hunting through some draws for my earphones, music was the only way to block those two out during these times. I plugged them in and played the playlist I had made for studying before emptying my bag and starting on the homework.

After 2 hours of studying I packed up my books and everything else, I would need before walking out the front door and off to campus for classes. As I walked to campus I saw Jesse sitting in his car, I picked up my pace a little needing to get to the safety of campus only to hear him start his car and when I glanced back he was doing a U-turn and slowly following me down the street.

He followed me all the way to campus but thankfully he didn't try anything. Yet. I just prayed he wasn't waiting for me when I left campus. Classes were quite quick today but I did see Dimitri and he gave me a nervous smile. I could only assume it was because of last night. Damn you, Christian!

After classes, I went to the library and found a little study nock. I unpacked my stuff and began sorting through my class notes and reading list before jumping up and finding the books I was after before borrowing them. I spent the next couple hours sticking sticky notes through them where it seemed important and making notes all over my study material.

When I was done, I packed up and started walking back home. Except sure enough Jesse was waiting for me at the edge of campus. "Rose!" I quickly walked in the opposite direction hoping I could get as far away from him as possible.

Only I didn't get very far, I felt his hand grab my arm. "Where do you think you're going?" "Let me go, Jesse. I'm going home. Alone." I heard a low growl come from deep in his throat. "No! you're coming with me."

He started pulling me towards his car but I kept fighting, trying to get away. "Enough Rose!" Next thing I knew he had pulled a gun and pushed it into my rib cage, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. And by force clearly." I immediately stopped fighting for fear that he would pull the trigger.

As he opened the door to his car and starting pushing me inside I felt the gun hit the back of my head and then everything went black.

 **What do you think? I'm not sure whether I like this chapter myself, but I can't put my finger on why haha**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written haha**

 **Thank you for all your reviews :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **RPOV**

When I finally came to, it felt like I had a concussion, as I started to slowly look around I realized I was tied to a bed in a room I'd never seen before. Then it all came back to me, Jesse pulling a gun on me and shoving me in the car but then nothing after that because he had knocked me out.

"Damn it!" I thought Jesse had backed off. Oh god! What about Lissa? She'll be beginning to worry when I don't return home. I heard footsteps outside before the door opened, revealing Jesse.

"Ah, Rose you're awake finally. Now the real fun begins." "What do you want Jesse?" "Well you, of course, Rose I thought I'd made that clear already." "And like I've said, Jesse, not going to happen, besides how long do you expect to keep me here without people coming to look for me?" "Oh Rose you really think I'm that stupid I wouldn't take precautions? Where we are they won't find you?"

"And what makes you think that Jesse?" I knew I had to keep him talking, I needed details of what time it is which would give me an idea of whereabouts we were. I needed to think of to get out of this hellhole. I watched as he walked closer to the bed, closer to me. I never took my eyes off him even though I wanted to I couldn't show him how afraid I was right now.

"Rose, I'm not stupid I can see it on your face you're just trying to make me continue talking, trying to distract me while you think up some stupid plan to get away. It's not happening you will stay here with me forever. You're mine!"

I cringed as he yelled before he placed his hand on my cheek. Being tied to a bed sucked, I wanted to move away but I couldn't. "You're so beautiful baby, if only you could understand I love you and want to be with you. That I'm better than that tall asshole you've been cozying up to."

"Leave him out of this. He's just a friend." "Do you really think I'm that stupid. I know there's something going on between the two of you and it ends now. No one knows where we are so it's just you and me to begin where we were when you decided to try and run."

Before I could stop him he leaned forward and kissed me, I struggled to get away from him which only made him mad. He slapped my cheek, "Kiss me like you mean it or else." He kissed me again and I could do nothing more than comply with his demand with tears falling down my cheeks.

 **LPOV**

I had been doing some cleaning up of the apartment while Christian was in the kitchen making lunch when I glanced at the clock realizing Rose should have been home by now. I went to my room to find my phone and tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail.

"Liss, Lunch is ready." I kept trying Rose but it kept going to voicemail. I heard Christian walk into my room, "Liss, what's wrong?" "Rose was supposed to be home by now, I've tried calling her a bunch of times but it keeps going to voicemail." "Oh Liss, I'm sure she's just turned her phone off to study. Come have lunch and if she hasn't come home by the time we're done you can call her again before we start worrying too much."

"Okay, I hope you're right. After everything that's happened with Jesse and the fact he found where we are I can't help but worry." He led me to the table where he had placed a delicious looking lunch with some flowers. God, I love him.

We're had just finished lunch when there was a knock at the door. "You go open the door babe and I'll clean up." Christian was such a darling sometimes, I gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to the door.

I opened the door to see a very worried Dimitri. "Hey Dimitri, what's wrong?" "Is Rose here?" "Umm no she isn't, she went on campus earlier and hasn't come home yet, I actually just about to try her phone again. Come on in, Christian's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, I wouldn't try her phone again though." "Why's that?" "Because I just got this text message, we need to go to the police right now." He passed his phone to me so Christian and I could read the message.

 _Dimitri you fool, you will never see Rose again. She is mine and you will never find her so don't come looking. Have a good life, Jesse._

"Wait? The idiot signed it with his name… Liss grab your stuff, we're going to the police. This shit ends now." Christian was pissed. I quickly raced to my room and grabbed my purse, meeting the guys at the door.

Dimitri walked towards a car, I think it was his mother's car but I can't remember what it looks like when I've seen it outside the café. The drive to the police station was only short but felt like it took hours, I walked in and up to the desk. "Hi there, how can I help you three?" "Hi, my housemate/best friend hasn't come home yet and she should have and out next door neighbor received this text message." Dimitri pulled the message up and handed his phone over to the officer.

"Okay I'll go get my sergeant and we can start gathering more information." The officer walked towards an office in the back of the station and came back with an older looking man.

"Hi I'm sergeant Petrov, Constable Tanner here has informed me that you think your friend is missing and that you were sent a text message. Why don't you follow me to this interview room and we can get started." With that, she walked through the station with us following close behind.

"Okay so start from the beginning." "Okay so the start of this situation is quite long and I can give you the number of another police officer from where we used to live that would be happy to provide all the information they have but the short version is Jesse was Rose's ex. He was quite obsessive and abusive to the point we applied to NYU without his knowledge and moved here to get away from him. He thought we were studying on the other side of the country but instead, we moved here, Rose left a note saying she was done being treated that way and it was over between them. We even went as far as putting a restraining order against him."

I saw her writing everything down, "I don't know all the details as Christian and I were away on holiday when all the moving started but I do know that not long after Rose moved all out stuff into our apartment Jesse found her and assaulted her, he then started sending her notes and I think even text messages." Dimitri cleared his throat before he started talking, "I'm not sure if Christian and Lissa know but Rose confided in my mother whom she works for and my best friend that she was Raped. I only just found out myself but its time the truth got out."

"Okay so he's assaulted her and raped her, is there anything else?" "No, I think that's it. We've all been trying to convince her to come report all this and even go to the hospital and get checked out but she refuses saying it will make it worse and to be honest it would of but now she's gone I don't think it can get any worse."

"Okay, so where was she going today?" Christian took his turn talking, "She had told Lissa that she was going on campus for a couple hours then coming home. I was getting lunch organized while Lissa was cleaning when she realized the time and that Rose wasn't back yet. She called her once but it went to voicemail so I told Lissa to come have lunch and then try again afterwards thinking maybe Rose hadn't turned her phone back on and she lost track of time studying but it still went to voicemail and then that's when Dimitri showed up asking if Rose was home and showed us the message. And here we are."

"Alright, I think that's all I can get from you three, Dimitri do you mind if we borrow your phone and see if we can track that number? We might be able to get a location and if he has got her hopefully we can get to her before anything else happens." "Sure no problems at all"

Dimitri handed over his phone and Sergeant Petrov left the room.

 **An hour later**

Sergeant Petrov barged into the room, "We've managed to track down his location via his number and we've had confirmation that he was last seen with Rose in his car." "Oh my god, We have to get to her before he does something to her."

"Don't worry we've got units heading to the location now and I'll be heading there now, usually I would say you have to stay here but I think it would be best you followed me so Rose has some familiar faces when we get her out."

With that, we took off to wherever Jesse was holding Rose.

 **RPOV**

Jesse had left the room after that horrible kiss, I wish I knew what he was doing so I could try to figure out where we were and how to get the hell out of this hellhole.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Jesse had returned. "Oh Rose, you're so beautiful. Now that I've finished my business the real fun begins." He came towards me, placing his hand on my ankle and slowly moving it up my leg. I tried to move away but he just held me still, moving his hand to my inner thigh and upwards.

"Now Rose, what's about to happen is going to happen. You can't stop it but if I was you I would hold still." I struggled against the bounds on my wrists as he undid my pants, pulling them down with my underwear. He began kissing my neck as he pulled his own pants down, he slowly climbed on top of me, spreading my legs as far apart as they would go and positioning himself at my entrance.

"Jesse, No! Please don't please." I started screaming, trying to fight against the bounds holding me to the bed, trying to fight Jesse but it was no use. He placed his hand over my mouth before thrusting into me.

He started out slow before quickening his pace all while I was crying and trying to scream. I felt as he got close before he finished inside me "Oh Fuck! God, it feels so good to be inside you, I wish I could stay here forever."

In the distance, I could hear sirens coming closer. Yes! They found me. Jesse quickly jumped up, got dressed and as the sirens stopped outside he turned to me with a face full of anger and punched my face so hard my head hit against the headboard and everything went black.

 **What do you think? Don't forget to review :)**

 **I'm hoping to post a new chapter on either Christmas Day or Boxing Day as a sort of Christmas present to you my readers to say thank you for following this story :) but we'll see what happens.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all your reviews :) and as promised here's the next chapter however it is a short one but I wanted to get this posted so it'll have to do for now haha**

 **It's 4:45am on Christmas Day here in Australia so I should be asleep but I'm kind of wide awake and decided now would be a good time to update haha plus I'm doing it on my phone haha**

 **Happy Birthday to Katy30! :) even though Christmas Day is tomorrow in the UK :)**

 **DPOV**

Christian, Lissa and I jumped in my mother's car and followed Sergeant Petrov.

It hadn't taken them long to find a location or any other information regarding Jesse and Rose's whereabouts. I still didn't know everything that had gone on lately regarding the whole Jesse situation but I'm sure once we get Rose back she'll be willing to open up. Well, I hope she will be.

Sergeant Petrov started to slow down and then stopped outside a rundown looking building, so I quickly pulled to the kerb before the three of us exited the car. Sergeant Petrov walked over to us, "Alright we've got officers going through the building as we speak but I ask you to stay here until I tell you, that way you'll be out of the way and safe."

We nodded our agreements and just watched on as more and more officers entered the building while paramedics were on standby. I hoped they weren't really needed but it was hard to tell.

Bang!

Our heads shot up to the section of the house where the loud bang seemed to come from. It sounded like a gunshot. Then there was shouting. I looked over and saw the paramedics running inside, please don't let that be Rose…

A couple minutes later Jesse was being dragged out the building in handcuffs and an officer was being carried out on a stretcher. The three of us moved a little closer to the house in the hopes that Rose would see us as soon as she came out and we could see what condition she was in. My gaze locked with Jesse's and the bastard was smirking.

I don't know what my expression showed but he laughed. "Uh, Dimitri, nice to see you again. Too bad you were too late." Wait he couldn't mean what I think he means could he? I felt Lissa place her hand on my arm in a way of comforting me.

"Don't worry Dimitri, if all goes to plan in a few months there will be a little mini-me around. I can't wait." That bastard, I saw red. "You're going to pay you fucking sick son of a bitch!" I lunged but before I could touch him I was tackled to the ground by officers and he was chucked in the back of a police car and taken away.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa yell as I was being told to calm down before they would let go of me, I looked up and saw Rose being led out of the building wrapped in a blanket. Another officer walked out after them holding Rose's clothes. He really did do it. He raped Rose. My beautiful Roza.

I watched as Rose was led to an ambulance before I was finally allowed off the ground. Lissa and Christian came over to me, "We can't speak to Rose just yet as they've got to collect evidence off her but they'll be taking her to the hospital and we can wait for her there." Christian said before heading towards the car, Lissa stopped me before I could follow. "Dimitri, thank you for coming straight to us and helping us with the police. We found Rose." She smiled. "She'll be okay in time Dimitri. We just have to be there for her."

"I plan on being there for her every step of the way. I love Rose and if she'll have me I'll be there." I stared at Lissa as we shared a smile. "Come on you two. Time's a ticking." I laughed, I walked to the car and was about to jump in the driver's seat but Christian stopped me, "I'll drive man, you still look like you want to punch someone."

The drive to the hospital although wasn't long seemed like it took ages. We found the room Rose would be staying in and waited for her to get back from having some test done.

Finally, after about an hour, she returned to her room. Lissa went over and gave her a big long hug, "So, what did this doctor say?" "um everything seems to be fine at the moment though I do have a concession from when my head hit the headboard as well as some bruising and what looks like a couple cracked ribs but other than that I'm okay. I'm going to be a little sore from what he did but it won't last long. I've got to come and see a therapist twice a week sometimes three depending on how I'm feeling as well."

We nodded our heads as she spoke before Lissa asked, "What about the other thing?" She seemed a bit nervous asking but Rose just smiled. "Well, Liss at this stage it's too early to tell. Nothing's showed up from last time yet but I'll have to wait to find out. Maybe in a week or two." Lissa held Rose's hand while Christian stood protectively at the door.

Wait. Did Rose just say what I think she just said? Did Jesse rape her once before and just recently? I wanted to so so desperately but knew when the time was right Rose would tell me. "Comrade? Come sit." The sweet voice of my Roza said.

I grabbed the other chair and pulled it closer to the bed. I held Rose's hand, "Oh, Roza I was so worried about you." I almost cried to her. "I'm happy that you're here Dimitri, I'm so sorry I haven't told you everything but if you're willing to wait around until the time is right I'll happily tell you when I'm ready."

"Roza I would wait a thousand years until you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." Sometime while we were talking Lissa and Christian had left the room, Rose pulled me into a hug, a hug I was so happy to be in. When we pulled apart she brushed her lips against my cheek before leaning in.

Her sweet soft lips were against mine and they fit perfectly. We both pulled away at the same time but I kept my forehead touching her's. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "Roza, I know after everything that's happened especially today now is probably not a good time but I can't keep this to myself anymore. I'm in love with you and don't ever want to lose you."

Before I could say or do anything else Rose closed the distance between our lips and kissed me. When she pulled back she had a massive smile on her face and it looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Dimitri, I was so scared that I would never see you again, that would never get the chance to tell you that while things in my life aren't always great at the moment there's one thing I'm one hundred percent about. And that's that I'm in with you."

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I pulled her to me as best I could with her on the hospital bed and kissed her. "Stay with me Dimitri." She said as she moved over slightly so I could lay done beside her, I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Rest now Roza, you need it."

 **What do you think? I know it's short but I really wanted to post a new chapter for Christmas and was running out of time writing it Durban to Work. But I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **And if I don't post before New Years I hope you all have a happy new year and I'll see you in 2018 :)**


	17. Author's Note

**Right.**

 **Dear guest reviewer who was clearly too scared to write their name,**

 **If you had read the entire story which clearly you haven't I actually did put a warning up for violence a few chapters ago and I have also mentioned Rape early on in this story.**

 **Not to mention the fact you reviewed Chapter 15 not long after I posted a new chapter.**

 **Now, I do not and I repeat DO NOT think Rape is okay and I have never said that. So for you to review and tell me that apparently it's disgusting and disgraceful for me to think it's okay to write that then go on to tell me my story is trash and I'm sick.**

 **I have a question for you, Do you go on and abuse every other writer that writes about Rape? no? Didn't think so. I have read many fanfiction where Rape is in the story and there was no warning on 90% of them. I've even read one that went into great detail about what happened during the Rape and there's was no warning and no bad reviews about it yet the time I mention it I get abused and called sick...**

 **I don't care if you like my story or not, What I care about is when you think it's okay to abuse me via a guest review and call me sick and whatnot. You do not know me for a bar of soap.**

 **I have many followers who actually like my story and none of them have abused me like you did for mentioning rape and YOU are one of the people who ruin everything for writers.**

 **Now I'm going to go and try to enjoy my Christmas with my family while I think of whether I'm going to continue this story so I can be abused some more by you or just give up this story.** **Thanks...**

 **Also, if you were offended by me mentioning Rape in my story please come forward, I'm sorry. I've only touched on it because I don't know if I myself can write all about it just like I did when I mentioned I would touch on domestic violence in chapter 6. I've got so many reviews with people saying how they like my story and/or adding stuff to their review said that I can use or didn't even think of and no one has ever complained about it before.**

 **Now the real real question is, will I continue this story?**


	18. Chapter 17

**So after a long think and after celebrating Christmas and New Year's as well as taking into consideration everyone's thoughts, I've decided to continue this story :)**

 **I want to thank every single one of my readers on both and Wattpad for all the support. You guys are amazing :)**

 **I struggled a little with writing this chapter simply because it is Rose's point of view from her visit to the hospital. I want to write this so it's as accurate as possible and I'll try my best but I'm not 100% sure how that will go.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Hopefully I'll have another chapter up next week :)**

 **RPOV**

I was taken to hospital to have my injuries looked at as well as have a rape kit test done and to be given emergency contraception. As much as I hated hospitals and the idea of going through everything again I knew doing it would help put Jesse behind bars. And hopefully for good.

"Rose, How are you feeling right now? Mentally and Physically? I'll be sure to give you information for a therapist for you to visit. It's good to talk about what you've just gone through but don't feel like you need rush yourself. Go at your own pace and what you feel comfortable with but I would like you to come and see the therapist at least twice a week."

"I'm okay I guess. I'm very sore but it's more my head than anything else. I'm not sure mentally, I'm still trying to process what's happened." "Well that's all to be expected at the moment, is there anything else you want to add to what has already been given to the police because they are waiting outside to see if you have?" "Umm not right now. It's too much to really think about right now but if I can think of anything I'll let them know."

I could see the doctor wanted me to speak with them now but after everything I just wasn't in the headspace to, I just need to get checked over and have a rape kit test done before going home and resting. I figured I probably wouldn't sleep well but I could at least try once I got home. The doctor performed the rape kit test before leaving the room to grab some emergency contraception.

I crossed my fingers it would work, I couldn't imagine how I would react if I found out I was pregnant as a result of Jesse. The door opened and the doctor walked back in the room, she handed the contraception to me before heading to the door, "Rose, there are some people outside who would like to see you." "Okay leave the door open." She nodded her head before leaving.

I took the contraception just before Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. They all looked worried but the look on Dimitri's face showed just how scared he was for me. Lissa came over to me and gave me the biggest and longest hug I've ever been given, "So, what did this doctor say?" "um, everything seems to be fine at the moment though I do have a concussion from when my head hit the headboard as well as some bruising and what looks like a couple cracked ribs but other than that I'm okay. I'm going to be a little sore from what he did but it won't last long. I've got to come and see a therapist twice a week sometimes three depending on how I'm feeling as well."

They nodded their heads before Lissa asked, "What about the other thing?" I figured she was trying not to say the words so I just smiled. "Well, Liss at this stage it's too early to tell. Nothing's showed up from last time yet but I'll have to wait to find out. Maybe in a week or two." I don't think Lissa was very happy with that but truth be told I didn't know if I would be pregnant from the first time or not or whether the conception would stop it from happening because of this time. Lissa held my hand while Christian stood protectively at the door.

I loved Christian for it, he was my brother and was always protectively of me even if we did pretend to hate each other ninety percent of the time. I noticed Dimitri standing not too far from Christian and it looked like he was having a debate or something with his internal monologue.

"Comrade? Come sit." He met my eyes and his face softened. I watched as he grabbed the other chair and pulled it closer to the bed. He reached for my hand and held it, "Oh, Roza I was so worried about you." It looked like he was about to cry. "I'm happy that you're here Dimitri, I'm so sorry I haven't told you everything but if you're willing to wait around until the time is right I'll happily tell you when I'm ready."

"Roza I would wait a thousand years until you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." Sometime while we were talking Lissa and Christian had left the room, I pulled Dimitri into a hug. When we pulled apart I brushed my lips against his cheek before leaning in.

His lips were so soft against mine and they fit perfectly. We both pulled away at the same time but he kept his forehead against mine. He looked into my eyes, "Roza, I know after everything that's happened especially today now is probably not a good time but I can't keep this to myself anymore. I'm in love with you and don't ever want to lose you."

Before he could say or do anything else I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him. When I pulled back I felt a massive smile on my face and I could feel tears springing to my eyes.

"Dimitri, I was so scared that I would never see you again, that would never get the chance to tell you that while things in my life aren't always great at the moment there's one thing I'm one hundred percent about. And that's that I'm in love with you."

I smiled and he smiled back. He pulled me to him as best he could with me on the hospital bed and kissed me. "Stay with me, Dimitri." As I moved over slightly so he could lay done beside me, he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Rest now Roza, you need it."

 **So obviously this chapter links in with the previous chapter but what do you think? Don't forget to follow/favourite and Review :)**

 **Thank you again for all your support :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed myself and this story and thank you for all the reviews it means alot. I have noticed the reviews have gone down but I guess that happens sometimes.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't update last week like I planned to, I got quite sick the Saturday before and it took almost until Sunday just gone to get better. But here is the next chapter :) I tried to make it longer than normal to make up for it :)**

 **RPOV**

I would love to say that I slept great. But let's face it, that's not going to happen for a long while. At some point Dimitri had left, I hadn't expected to stay the whole time because he had classes to attend but he did leave me a little teddy bear with a note saying he'll check in later.

No, my sleep was interrupted numerous times. I wasn't sure whether to call them flashbacks or nightmares, either way, they consisted of Jesse's face and the kidnapping and everything else I've been through lately.

On several occasions I had the nurses come in and wake me because apparently, I was screaming in my sleep, it was just lucky I had a room all to myself. They said this was normal and eventually would stop, slowly, but stop but I was worried it was going to happen everytime I shut my eyes for the rest of my life.

I had just come out the shower when a nurse walked in my room, "Hi Rose, There's a couple of officers outside that would like to talk to you, if that's okay?" "Thank you, tell them they can come in." With that, she left the room and I sat back on my bed. I looked up as two officers walked in, I vaguely remember them from when I was rescued.

"Morning Miss Hathaway, I'm Sergeant Petrov and this is officer Alto. How are you feeling today?" "Hi, please call me Rose. I'm still sore, but feeling a little better. As much as I can be given the circumstances. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing unless you remember anything else but we just came by to say Mr. Zeklos has been locked up and we are just awaiting a judge to call a trial. We did some investigating of his house and the house we found you in and came across this." She held out her hand and in it was my phone, I carefully grabbed it from her. "I also wanted to let you know that we retrieved the messages from your phone so you won't have to worry about bringing it in, however, I became aware of some other messages on it from your mother."

I looked up at her. "Messages? There should only be one message from when I first moved here that I never responded to." "I wasn't sure whether you were aware of them since they came through when you were kidnapped if there is anything you would like to discuss with me about them feel free to come to the station and I'll do my best to help you. But Rose please know, after I have seen all the evidence we have against Mr. Zeklos, as well as these messages from your mother, I'm a little concerned. The content of these latest messages alarms me." I gave her a puzzled look before unlocking my phone and pulling up the messages, upon reading them I gasped.

 _Rose, I heard Jesse found you. Good. He's a good man Rose and you should what he says, please him any way he chooses._

 _I wish you would actually respond to me, Rose. I am your mother after all. We'll find out where you live, mark my words._

 _We're coming for you. Be aware._

"This… this is so much different than they used to be. I mean my parents didn't care about me while I lived with them and would say things but this. This is weird and to be honest not like her at all. I think maybe Jesse got to my parents or they're having an argument of some kind. I'm not sure but this is definitely not normal." Just then my phone pinged with a new message.

I looked at who it was from before looking back up at Sergeant Petrov. "It's from your mother isn't it?" "Yes, except this time it's an apology. A long one." I handed my phone to her so she could have a read. There was something about her that I trusted and to be honest, I felt safe.

 _Rose,  
I'm sorry for my last messages. We just heard from Jesse's parents about what happened and I had no idea you weren't replying because you couldn't. Honey, I hope you're doing okay, what he did was wrong. Your father and I were having a huge argument at the time. I would explain it right now but it's not something that we could explain by text message. We would like to see you but when you feel up to it, and you can have anyone there with you if it makes you feel more comfortable. I know we weren't exactly the best parents towards you throughout your life and I'm sorry for it. I'm sure your father is as well but obviously, this message is from me.  
We didn't show it to you but we do love you. Please just think about it, what we have to explain to you will probably change your life.  
Love Mum._

"I wonder what it could have been that made them realize how bad they were as parents towards me over the years." "What are you going to do?" Sergeant Petrov asked. "Nothing yet. I'm going to focus on healing my body first and then decide in a week but I will shoot a quick message reply saying I'll let her know what I decide in a week."

She stepped forward handing me a card, "If you need anything you have my card, and we'll be in touch." With that, both of them walked out.

I looked around the room for a second, just really taking it in when I noticed a bag and a note on the chair across the room. Getting off the bed and walking over carefully, I picked up the note.

 _Hey Rose, Christian and I stopped by to check on you while you were asleep earlier, Dimitri had left but he came by the apartment to let us know he would be in class and to just message him if there was anything you wanted or needed. I put together a bag with some clothes and whatnot and Dimitri helped me pack your bag that you take to class that way you can study if you feel up to it. Everything you need should be in both bags. Text if you need anything.  
Love Chris and Liss. _

I looked through the bag of clothes seeing Lissa had packed all my most comfortable clothes, thank god. I quickly changed into a pair of black tracksuit pants and a loose tank top, before grabbing my uni stuff and walking back to the bed. As I started pulling it all out in the hopes that I could still manage to study given the circumstances I thought about my parents.

They hadn't always been horrible towards me, in my younger years they were such loving proud parents but then all of a sudden that changed. I'm not sure on the exact time it changed but it was somewhere around 8th grade. The question on my mind was should I meet with them? But I knew if I decided on meeting them I would want Lissa, and Christian there, I wasn't one hundred present sure whether I would allow Dimitri to come because I would rather introduce them to him, if the time came, under better circumstances.

I noticed my iPod had been added to the bag, which I was extremely happy about because whenever I was struggling to study I'd just pop my earphones in and the music seemed to help. I decided to work on a writing piece that was due next week, it seemed pretty easy but it's better not to judge it just yet.

I struggled to study but I assumed that would be normal especially with everything I've been through, but I still tried my best. A little while later Ivan came to visit, he was carrying a couple bunches of flowers as well as some hot chocolate.

"Hey, Ivan." "Hey Rose, how you feeling? These are from myself and Olena. And the hot chocolate, of course, is also from Olena." He said with a sincere smile. "Thank you, Ivan, and please tell Olena I said Thank you. I'm as okay as I can be right now."

"That's good, but what else is troubling you?" I looked up at him and it was like he was giving me a look that said 'don't try to bullshit me'. I sighed. "The police found some concerning messages from my mother while gathering evidence from my phone but then a message came through from my mother apologizing for everything they did while I was growing up."

"Oh, I didn't realize they treated so badly. What was the last message about?" "Well, mum said at the time of the messages her and dad were arguing which could be true and that they would explain why but it's not something they could do over the phone it has to be face-to-face. I just don't know what to do. I replied saying I would get back to her in a week with my decision but it's so hard, I just don't know what to decide."

"Well I think it might be good if you spoke to them face-to-face, I mean maybe you all could get everything out in the open but after all it's your decision so it's probably best you take the time to think it over especially while you're recovering from your physical injuries and working on the emotional ones."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will come in my first meeting with my therapist in the morning. Hopefully, I can get some more advice on the situation before I make my final decision." "Just think about what I said. I've gotta get back to work but I wanted to check up on you while Dimka's in class. I'm sure he'll come back here straight after though." "Thanks, Ivan, I'll see you later." He smiled at me before walking out.

I felt a bit tired so I packed up my stuff and laid down to take a nap.

 **DPOV**

I didn't know what to do really. Rose was in hospital and was definitely struggling with what happened, I wanted to be there for her but I just didn't know how to help her. I knew she was having nightmares even if she refused to tell me, the nurses had.

I was just glad she had Ivan, Christian, Lissa, all her other friends, Mama and myself to be there to support her. I was glad she agreed to see a therapist, hopefully, it would help her even if it was only a little bit at a time.

Since we had all the same classes together, I let our lecturers and tutors know that Rose would be out of class for probably a couple of weeks due to being in hospital. I didn't explain any details because really they didn't need to know but I did say I would be helping her as her tutor so I would gather my notes and let her read them. The lecturers and tutors were happy to hand over anything Rose might need while she was away.

I knew with everything going on she would struggle more than before with studying so I was going to help her in any way possible, I also knew that Ivan had planned to check on Rose while I was in class, he saw her as a little sister after all.

When I arrived back at the hospital, Rose was sleeping and according to the nurses had been for a while. Hopefully, she wouldn't have a nightmare this time, I noticed she had pulled her uni stuff out and it looked like she tried to start an assignment but I could also see she had struggled with it.

I was tidying up a little when I noticed in the corner of a piece of paper there was my name with love hearts all around it. Looking at the page I realized it was from after the first Jesse incident where was being a dick to her.

She had feelings for me even when I was being a fool, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. She stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on her, I just hope one day things would be okay and she can move on from this.

I sat down in the chair I had occupied every time I visited and pulled out a western novel. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

 **What do you guys think? I'm trying to go more in depth with how they are feeling but sometimes it's a little hard.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and Review :)**

 **I'll hopefully update again in the next week to 2 weeks :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry I didn't update last week like I planned. I was planning on writing this chapter on Wednesday night however I injured my ankle really bad and couldn't walk. I went to the doctor on Thursday and had to get x-ray's done, I had definitely badly sprained it but they were worried I had also fractured it. I was off my feet until the end of the weekend and went to work yesterday but the good news is it was only badly sprained so I wrote this chapter haha.**

 **I know it's only short but hopefully the next chapter which I will be starting soon is longer than this one.**

 **RPOV**

I seemed to have had a good night sleep, I don't remember having any nightmares throughout the night. I gently rubbed my eyes trying to clear the sleep around them and then slowly sat up. I noticed Dimitri sitting in the chair near the bed asleep with a western novel on his lap, I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

I mean he wore a duster for crying out loud and now I see him asleep with a western. It kind of made him seem more like a cowboy. Just I sat there admiring his sleeping form the doctor walked in, "Good morning Rose, how are you feeling today?"

At that point I was still staring at Dimitri when he woke up, I turned towards the doctor, "I'm feeling okay I guess." "Okay, I'm just going to check your injuries and if all looks okay I'll be discharging you today."

Dimitri stood up and stretched, "I'll be back, I'm going to go grab some coffees and donuts." He gave me a slight kiss on the cheek, and although I didn't want to I shivered slightly. I guess that was a reaction that I probably didn't realize I could have been doing since I arrived.

This was going to be hard. If that's how I've been reacting whenever Dimitri touched me and I hadn't realized I had been doing it. The doctor started checking my injuries and before I knew it, it was over and Dimitri was back with a coffee for me and chocolate donuts.

"Okay Rose, everything seems to be healing well, before I discharge you I'm going to ask the therapist you'll be seeing to come and see you so you two can have a little chat before you start your full sessions. I'll be back later this afternoon so I can discharge you."

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to going home." I dug into the donuts because I mean they're donuts who wouldn't love them. "Thank you for the coffee and donuts Dimitri." "You're welcome Roza."

"How was classes yesterday?" I said looking up at him. "The same as usual," he chuckled, "I wrote as many notes as possible for each class so you can copy them but because there were so many pages for each class I photocopied them for you to make it easier, I also stopped by the Dean's office to let him know what's happened but I didn't go into too much detail as it's not my place to say and he has passed on a message to the counciler you were supposed to see so she can get in contact with you via email."

"Thank you so much, Dimitri, you've done so much for me, I really appreciate all your help." Just then the therapist knocked and walked in the room. "Hi Rose, I'm Dr. Celeste Jacobs. I'm the therapist who has been recommended to you." "Hi Dr. Jacobs, it's nice to meet you. This is my umm friend Dimitri."

I nervously looked over at Dimitri, I didn't know what we were, I mean we confessed we were in love with each other but never actually spoke about where we were going with it. He gave me a comforting smile before standing to go shake Dr. Jacobs hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, I just wanted to come by and introduce myself and get an idea of how many times I think we should meet. I understand you go to NYU?"

"Umm yeah, I can email through a copy of my class timetable but I also see an on-campus counselor with regards to my grades so far, sort of like a support person as well as Dimitri tutors me." "Okay, that's great, if you can email me through your class schedule as well as the times you visit the counselor and have tutoring with Dimitri I'll be able to work around that. So I have some idea of what you have been through that's in your file but what I want to get out of our sessions is for you to gradually be comfortable enough to open up and talk about everything. Obviously, I don't expect you to do it straight away but it will be a working progress but I'm here to help you through it as best I can." She handed me her card which I placed on the table with my laptop.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me. Thank you." She said goodbye and left. I decided I'd try and get stuck into some more studying and with Dimitri here hopefully I would be able to actually get some done.

By the time we got organized, there were books everywhere as well as paper notes, Dimitri had gone to get some drinks and snacks for us so once we cleared the table off enough we could place the drinks and snacks on it.

I felt a bit happier now, obviously, I was still feeling quite down but knowing Dimitri was here and our study session looked promising I started to smile a little more.

 **What do you think? Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review :) I appreciate all the reviews as well as the follows and favourites.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I didn't think I would get this posted tonight because I started it last week and only just realised I started out with DPOV and then swapped a little wile through to RPOV so I decided to change it to RPOV haha**

 **But as promised I got it up within 2 weeks like I wanted :) Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter, even though there weren't many it still brightens my day seeing them. Enjoy!**

 **RPOV**

It seemed like the visit from the counselor helped me a little bit, I seemed to feel slightly happier like I was slowly coming to terms with what had happened and that no matter how I felt I had people around me that loved me and would do anything to support me through this.

Dimitri had just popped down to get us both drinks and snacks to help us through the study session he wanted to do to help me start catching up, I hoped him being here would help me work through things better than by myself. He had just arrived back while I was on his phone, he gave me a slightly confused look when he realized but as soon as I said his mother's name he figured it out.

"Yes, Olena, I'll tell him and thank you for wanting to check on me." There was a slight pause as I listened and I could feel a smile appear on my face, "Okay bye Olena." I hung up and placed his phone on the table before looking at everything he was carrying. "oh chocolate, you shouldn't have." I saw him smirk before placing everything on the table and moving to take a seat on the side of the bed.

"So I see you answered my phone?" "Oh yeah sorry, it was ringing. I wasn't going to answer it because well it's your phone but I saw that it was Olena and I knew she would probably be worried about me." I glanced at him, "It's okay Roza I like knowing you'll answer my phone." He laughed before reaching for a drink.

"What did mama want you to tell me?" he said before retaking a sip of his drink. "Oh just that she wants you to keep a close eye on me and make sure nothing else happens to me. And to make sure I keep up with my studying." I glanced up at him to find he was staring at me with a loving look, "Roza I will do whatever I can to make sure no harm comes to you again and of course, I'll help make sure that throughout this whole thing we get your grades up."

We smiled at each other before I picked up the assessment requirements for the legal class we're in, I figured this one would be one of the hardest ones to do so the earlier I started it the better it would be.

 **3 hours later….**

"I think that's enough for today Roza, you don't want to wear yourself out." "Oh I'm fine Dimitri, really I could honestly keep studying." I continued reading over the notes he had photocopied for me before I saw him move closer and grab them from me putting them away. I glared at him, "Rose, you've been through so much and just went through a major ordeal, I know you're just trying to use studying as a distraction but that's only going to lead you to wear yourself out and do badly. I'm not going to let that happen. So you're taking a break, think of it as a way to recharge. You could read a book or magazine or even do some adult coloring or whatever but you need a study break."

Okay, so he had a valid point… I mean I was feeling a little bit better but when I was doing something my mind just went into overdrive and the thoughts kind of scared me a little. I sighed realizing he was right about the study break. I didn't want to continue doing badly but if I kept studying I 'd probably end up doing my own head in.

"Okay, you're right and wipe that stupid smirk off your face Dimitri, just because I say you're right doesn't mean you're always right. So don't let it go to your head." He chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it Roza, I'm going to go okay? I want to go see mama plus I'm pretty sure she's probably cooked a ton of food waiting for me to update her on you. I'll text you later."

"Okay, tell her I said hi and ill come see her sometime after I get discharged." "I will Roza." And with that, he blew me a kiss before walking out the door.

I laid down feeling a little bit tired and thinking a nap would be a good idea, I started to fall asleep hoping that the nightmares wouldn't reappear again.

I woke up sometime later to the doctor coming in my room, "Afternoon Rose, did I wake you?" "Hi Doctor, sort of but it's okay I only wanted to have a nap." The doctor gave a slight nod before placing some paperwork on the table and wheeling it closer to me. "I've brought in your discharge papers, I spoke to your therapist and we're both happy for you to go home and you already know that you need to come back for your sessions. If you just sign on the lines marked you're good to go. Is anyone picking you up?" I was signing the papers when I realized Dimitri couldn't because he was busy and I hadn't asked Lissa, I looked up at the doctor. "Umm Dimitri can't and I forgot to call one of my housemates this morning."

"That's alright, I'll take these back to the front desk and you can call someone whilst you get yourself organized." "Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor left and I quickly called Lissa but she didn't answer and neither did Christain so I decided instead of interrupting Dimitri's visit to his mother I would ring Ivan. He picked up after a couple rings, _"Hey Rose, How are you?"_ "Hey Ivan, I'm good. Are you busy right now?" _"That's good, No I'm not, what do you need?"_ "I kind of forgot to organize a ride from the hospital, I've just been discharged. Are you able to come get me?" _"Oh, yeah sure, I'm surprised Dimka isn't still there, but I'll be there soon."_ "Haha no he left to go see Olena a few hours ago and I didn't want to interrupt them, thank you so much, Ivan." _"You're welcome, Rose. See you soon."_

With that, I hung and went for a quick shower to make myself feel fresh and put on a new change of clothes. I was just making sure I had everything when Ivan walked in. "Thanks again Ivan." "No worries Rose, I'm here to help out. You got everything?" "Umm yeah, I think so." I went to pick my bags up but Ivan grabbed them before I could, "I can carry them you know?" "Oh I know but too bad I'm carrying them for you."

We walked to his car and started the drive back to my place. A short time later we arrived and walked to my apartment, I let us in and found Christian must have only just got home as he was just putting the kettle on. "Oh hey Rose, good to have you home, sorry I missed your call I was at work and only just checked my phone, Lissa's on campus still." "That would be why I didn't reach either of you." I laughed.

Ivan had just come back from putting my bags in my room and the three of us sat down to have a coffee and talk.

 **So what do you think? Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favourite :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**This is only going to be a short chapter - just a head's up.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favourites, I appreciate the support.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **IPOV**

I came out of Rose's room after dropping her bags in there for her and Christian, Rose and myself sat down at the table with coffee's that Christian had made and start having a little chat.

"So Rose how are you holding up? You seem a little better today." I watched as Rose took a sip of coffee while looking at Christian, it seemed she was trying to come up with an answer. "Well it's hard to say right now, to be honest like I definitely feel a little better and the nightmares aren't as frequent now but I don't know. I'm still not myself but I think with everyone I have around me, supporting me as well as the sessions I have to go to I think it's starting to really help me with my thoughts. I definitely feel better knowing I have people around me if I need anyone or anything."

"I guess that's a good thing that you're feeling a little better, but it will definitely take some time. We are always here for you no matter what. How are things with Dimitri?" I glanced at Rose and smirked, this was bound to be asked eventually. "It's hard. I know for certain I really like Dimitri and definitely want to be his girlfriend but I don't want to be a burden to him. I mean physical touch is going to take some time especially the romantic kind but I feel while he's fine with things now and taking everything slow eventually he's going to get sick of it and of me and leave."

I could see was almost in tears, Christian and I exchanged glances, both of us wanting to reach out to her and comfort her in some way but knowing it may hurt her more being from us. Luckily Lissa had walked through the door and had heard what Rose has said. She rushed to her side and pulled her into a loose hug, being mindful that it may freak Rose out.

"Oh Sweetie, Don't think like that. Dimitri knows Christian and I will kick his ass if he ever hurts you, I don't think Dimitri is going anywhere anytime soon Rose." "Yeah he may be my best mate but he's definitely crazy about you and I'm sure Olena will look out for you as well. Plus if he does anything to hurt you or upset you, I'll personally go kick his ass."

Rose cheered up a bit and started laughing. "Thanks, guys, I know I can count on you all." I nodded towards her, "Of course you can. I'm going to have to head off guys, but I'll see you all later." They all said a quick goodbye as I walked out the door.

 **RPOV**

After the chat with Christian and Ivan and then with Lissa coming home hearing what I had said about Dimitri, I felt slightly better about the situation between Dimitri and I. I left Christian and Lissa alone shortly after Ivan left and went into my room to try and do some more studying.

I know Dimitri had said not to study too much because I was still recovering but I wanted to try and do better and to do that I had to try and get ahead. I took it slow and when something seemed too hard I stopped and made a note to ask Dimitri for help next time we had a study session.

It had been about an hour when I got a text from Dimitri.

 _Hey Roza, how are you feeling? Xx_

I laughed a little before replying, _Hey I'm feeling a little good still, I was going to call you earlier but I didn't want to interrupt your time with Olena and Christian and Lissa were busy so I called Ivan. I was discharged about 2 hours ago._

I stared at my phone for a little while before he responded, _That's good, you could have still called me Roza, I wouldn't have minded but I understand why you didn't. What are you doing?_

Of course, he would tell me I could have called but his family is more important than me, _I know you said not to push myself too much but I was doing some studying. I'm actually about to climb into bed and try and get some sleep._

I got up and got changed into my sleepwear before plugging my phone in, climbing into bed and turning the light off. My phone vibrated again, _As long as you weren't doing too much and stopped if it was too hard it's fine for you to study I just worry about you that's all. Okay, Roza. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

I couldn't keep the smile that crept on my face, he was so sweet. _Good night Dimitri x_.

Just as I was about to put my phone on the bedside table, I got another message. _Good night Roza xx_.

I smiled again before putting my phone down and rolling over waiting for sleep to come.

 **What do you think?**

 **Anyway, I just want to let everyone know that I won't be updating for a few weeks. I'll be taking some time to write a few chapters first but it's more because I have just started an online TAFE course (If you don't know what TAFE is basically it's sort of like University/College but is easier than that but harder than high school) and it's pretty full on right now. But I promise I won't be out of action for too long, we all need out Romitri fix haha but I'll be back between the middle of April and the end of April.**

 **Also my partner and I have decided to move out together (We live with my mum currently) but 10 hours away from we are. So over the next couple months we'll be saving money and getting everything organised so we can move :) Big adventure for us but will probably end up being a good thing for us, it's kind of like a fresh start.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm back :) I promised I would be back mid-April and here I am haha I did want to be back last week but oh well better late than never.**

 **I want to thank you all for the constant support, means a lot. So here you go :)**

 **RPOV**

The next couple weeks flew by. I was back attending classes, my tutoring with Dimitri was going great and I was getting better in every class, my therapy sessions were actually helping and I was back at work even though it was fewer hours than before but I understood Olena's decision.

I had gone to see Olena a couple days after I was discharged from the hospital, she was so happy to see me. I honestly felt so much love coming from her. I had told her I wanted to come back to work but she refused to allow me to for another week after my hospital discharge and decided that she would drop my hours slightly and gradually build them back up. She was worried I would be working too hard and when I was at work, she was watching me like a hawk making sure I didn't do too much. I loved her for it.

Lissa and Christian were great also, always making sure I was eating and helping me with my studying if I needed it. Dimitri was so supportive I could see why I was falling in love him, he was so protective and worried something would happen and he would lose me but he's calmed it down a bit since I was discharged. Ivan was great too, helping out whenever Dimitri wasn't able to be there for me.

I knew I had a long way to go and that I probably wouldn't get over everything that had happened and I most definitely will never forget it but with all the people I was surrounded it with and the constant help and love I was receiving, it helped me feel slightly better. It was a slow process.

I even had contacted my mum again. I told her I wasn't ready to see my parents face to face yet and that I needed time to recover from everything and surprisingly she was fine with it and told me to take all the time I needed. Which I had and now here I was on my way to a restaurant with Dimitri to have lunch with my parents.

"Roza are you sure you're ready for this?" Dimitri asked from the driver's seat, he glanced at me quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be ready. After all these years of them treating me the way they had. It'll take some time I think."

I saw him nod before I returned to looking out the window. I had been thinking ever since I asked Dimitri to come with me, how would I introduce him to my parents..? I mean we both confessed we were falling for each other when I was first in the hospital and we'd be spending a lot of time together but we hadn't spoken about us or even made anything official. So I didn't know whether to introduce him as my boyfriend or not.

My phone started ringing notifying me I had a text from Lissa, _Hey Rose, Chris and I are already here and we've got a table. See you soon. X_

"Liss and Chris are at the restaurant and got us a table," I said to Dimitri, turning to look at him. After a couple minutes, he responded, "Roza, why are you staring at me?" I wasn't sure how to bring it up but better to do it now before we got there. "Since you're meeting my parents, how should I introduce you to them? Do I just say you're my friend/neighbour or…" "Or what? Roza." "Umm or umm my umm boyfriend?"

I saw the corners of his lips twitch, "You better not start laughing at me Dimitri Belikov, I mean we confessed we were falling for each other but nothing has been said since about us and we haven't made anything official yet." "Roza, I'm not going to laugh. You're right and I want nothing more than to call you my girlfriend but I want to do it right. I want to give you enough time to start healing emotionally and I want to ask you and take you out on a proper date."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I understood what he meant, while I was doing a lot better, I can still only really manage Dimitri touching my hand and even than it's still a bit of a struggle. But he was patient, he knew the signs to look for and has done a great job in not pushing me and knowing when to move away from me.

But I was a little sad, to be honest, we were on our way to going on a date and possibly starting a relationship before Jesse come along.

Dimitri reached across and grabbed my hand, holding it gently and giving it reassuring squeezes. It wasn't long before we pulled up to the restaurant, we walked in and found Lissa, Christian and both my parents at a table.

They all looked up and while Lissa and Christian gave us smiles, my parents stood up. We walked over to the table and I noticed Lissa staring at the space between Dimitri and I and realised we were holding hands. I let go as my mum gave me a gentle hug, dad, however, stood back. "Rose, Sweetie it's so good to see you, you're looking well. Are you doing okay?" "Yes, mum I'm doing fairly well. Hey Dad." "Hey darling, I would give you a hug but I don't want to push you." "Thanks, dad, that's kind of you." He nodded before turning his attention to Dimitri.

"So who is this young man?" Dad asked, staring Dimitri down. Dimitri stepped forward and shook mum's hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to dad to shake hands. "I'm Dimitri Belikov, I live next door to Lissa and Rose. I've been helping Rose out lately. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"It's lovely to meet you, Dimitri, I'm Janine Hathaway and this is Abe Mazur." "Belikov aye, you wouldn't be Olena Belikova's son would you?" "Yes sir, I am." I watched as my dad and Dimitri stared at one another before dad cleared his throat. "Wonderful, Such a lovely woman and I'm sure you're just as polite as she is." "Yes sir, Mama brought me to be a gentleman not like my father." With a slight nod from Dad, we all sat down.

 **So what do you think? How do you think the lunch went? How do you think Abe knows Olena?**

 **I'll be back next week with a new chapter :)**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**RPOV**

I couldn't help but notice the exchange between dad and Dimitri, I mean how could my dad know Olena. It seemed a little weird but I'm sure it will come up eventually.

The waiter came by and we ordered drinks, Liss asked for wine, Christian asked for a beer, mum and dad asked for something alcoholic as well. I asked for a coke and Dimitri asked for the same. Dad rose his eyebrows at Dimitri, "Not an alcoholic drink Dimitri?" Dimitri looked up, "No Sir if I'm driving I won't touch alcohol especially when I have other people in my car."

Both mum and dad nodded, "Ahh excellent. Janine and I were quite surprised Rose didn't come with Christian and Lissa." I noticed dad looking between Dimitri and I but before I could say anything Lissa spoke up. "Yeah she was going to when we first organised to see you both but I had stayed at Christian's last night and his place is a closer to here so Dimitri offered to drive her given he was coming as well." "I see," dad said as he continued to look at us.

The waiter came back and we ordered our food once the waiter was gone I took a sip of coke before starting, "So, why all of a sudden do you both feel the need to act nice towards me?" "Well Rose, when you took off and we found out you had gone off to university we were both very proud that you had gotten so far, but it wasn't until we heard about the whole situation that we realised while we had been at each other's throats we weren't good parents to you."

"You mean the Jesse situation. You can say his name I've come to terms with what's happened. But why now? Why not before? And what did you need to tell me that you couldn't say unless it was face-to-face?"

I actually saw dad take a deep breath before responding, "We came forward now because we realised we should have tried to protect you ourselves but we were too blind to see what Jesse was really like when we were constantly fighting, and we took it out on you when it wasn't even your fault."

Our food came and we started to eat, "Okay well I hope that's true and if it is I'm glad you've both finally woken up yourselves." "It is Rose, we know it doesn't mean much but we are so sorry for how we treated you and Rose I hope one day you will trust us and allow us to be a part of your life." I stared at mum and just nodded slightly. "Okay, so what did you need to tell me that was so important?"

I stared at both my parents and so did Lissa, Christian and Dimitri. Mum and dad exchanged a look.

"I cheated on your mother Rose. Many times." I literally dropped my fork and stared wide-eyed at my father. I looked between them both and saw how upset mum was. "I wasn't the best husband to her, and instead of leaving each time she found out she would stay and we would just fight and eventually it got worse."

Dimitri looked at my father, "What do you mean it got worse?" I looked at Dimitri and realised he was getting a bit angry. "He means that at first it was just them two fighting and when it got worse it was when my treatment started getting worse. At first, they rarely took it out on me unless I asked something just after the fights but then it was constant. That's why I spent most of my time at Tasha's because only Lissa, and Christian really knew what was going on at home. Tasha knew there was something wrong with my home life but never really questioned it until just before we all left. Then she found out."

He visibly relaxed slightly. "The only problem was I never knew why they were fighting or why it got worse and became towards me."

"That's another reason we're here. The reason it got worse was because around the same time your mother was pregnant with you, I got another woman pregnant. Your mother found out and she started taking it out on you." I stared at my father, my mouth open, then at my mother. "Is this true mum?"

"Yes, Rose it is. I started taking it out on you because I blamed you in a way. I blamed the fact that I was pregnant and that your father had a secret child at the same time on you. I thought if I was never pregnant then he wouldn't have gone off and had a secret child but I didn't find out about this child until then. Your father had cheated many times before but it never eventuated into anything. And in reality, it wasn't even your fault."

"No, it was mine. I was stupid and I shouldn't have kept this child a secret from either of you." Wow, this was a shock but kind of does make sense. "So mum have you met my half-sibling?" "Yes, after you took off and we realised how we had treated you we started sorting things out and your father introduced us, then we heard about what happened with Jesse and we realised it was time to try and at least make amends with you."

"Rose, you have a brother and both his mother and him would like to meet you and your mother and I would love it too. But they both understand that you may need time. After you agreed to meet with us, we sat them down and explained the situation between us and you so they understand that you may not agree to it yet as we need to try and make amends with you before anything else."

I took a mouthful and thought about it while chewing, I placed my fork down. "They're right, I need time. This is a lot to take in, it's good to know you both have begun to realise how you treated me was wrong and I'm glad you decided to try and make amends but knowing the reason behind how you treated me is a lot. I mean you had a secret child dad. I had a brother my whole life I didn't know about because you kept it a secret. I need time to decide how to proceed. I would love to meet my brother but at the same time, I need to work on myself and work through what I went through as a child. The counselling has helped me work through the Jesse situation and we definitely did talk about my childhood on more than one occasion and I know my therapist wants to touch on it more."

"We understand Rose. We were your parents but we never treated you the way we should have. We'll let him know and keep in touch with you."

"Thank you."

We spent the rest of our meal talking mostly about Lissa, Christian and I and our studies. It seemed like my parents really did want to make amends and I was kind of grateful for it. At one point Dimitri rested his hand on my hand to grab my attention before leaning in close to my ear whispering he would be back. I figured he was just going to the bathroom but the touch and closeness didn't go unnoticed by dad.

A little while later Dimitri came back and apologised for leaving the table. Dad looked at him with a look I couldn't describe, "So Dimitri, what are your intentions with my daughter?" I had at that moment taken a mouthful of coke and nearly choked, Dimitri had to pat me on the back before he turned to my father and just looked him in the eye. "What do you mean sir?"

"It hasn't escaped my attention the fact you walked in holding my daughter's hand, the fact that when you left the table to touched her hand and leaned in to say something in her ear which would have been normal except how close you were to her. And the fact that you are the only male at this table that has been able to even touch Rose without so much as her flinching. So what is your intentions with my daughter?"

"Umm, I know you are my father, dad but you don't exactly have a right to ask such a question right now…" "While I can agree with your sweetie, I told you I wanted to make amends and while I didn't give a thought to Jesse when you started dating him, I will from now on. I want to make sure you are safe."

I was about to say something but Dimitri caught my eye and shook his head. "While I do agree with Rose I can also understand where you are coming from. It is known that I have feelings for Rose and before everything happened with Jesse I was working up the courage to ask her on a date." I saw dad nod his head listening carefully, I however just sat there stunned that Dimitri was even talking about this.

"I want nothing more than to take Roza out on a date and if she would accept to have her as my girlfriend but I want to do it right. Roza's been through a lot and needs time and right now I'm content to just being friends and waiting. I'm going to be there for her and support her with whatever she needs. I also know if I hurt her my best friend Ivan who Rose has grown close with, as well as Lissa and Christian over there, will kill me so right now I'm waiting for the right time."

"Thank you for your honesty, Dimitri. It shows Olena brought you up right. But just know I will do everything in my power to make sure you pay if you ever treat Rose like Jesse did." "You have my word Sir, that will not happen."

I was so shocked but I couldn't help but fall for him even more.

After that, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Dimitri and I went back to his apartment for a study session and before long it was dark and Dimitri decided to cook dinner.


	25. Chapter 24

**I want to thank everyone for their follows and favourites as well as all your reviews, it means a lot. Plus I'm sorry this update is late, I did want to get it out on Wednesday but you know how life gets sometimes. Anyway Enjoy!**

 **DPOV**

Throughout the study session Rose and I were doing I couldn't help but think about the conversations at lunch. I wanted to ask mama how she knew Abe and if maybe that's why she took Rose on at the Café.

Soon enough it was getting dark so I decided I wanted to cook Roza dinner since she was still studying. I walked into the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

"Roza, what's your preference? Lamb or Steak?" I called out to her, "I feel like lamb tonight please." Even though she answered she still seemed so distracted by whatever she was reading.

I couldn't help a smile, it was so good to see her improving after her rocky start and I couldn't help be proud that she's improving a bit because of me helping her.

I was cooking the lamb while watching the vegetables when I heard Rose get up and plug her phone into my speakers. When Dynamite by Taio Cruz started playing I couldn't help but bop along while I was cooking, I was so into what I was doing I didn't even hear Rose come into the kitchen until she started chuckling.

I quickly turned around red-faced. "Roza, how long have you been standing there?" "Oh just enough to see you're 'dancing'. What even was that Comrade?" "Nothing, I was just bopping along."

"You need dance lessons." I glanced up at her, "What?" "You heard me, Comrade. I'm going to show you but after dinner." I was about protest but when I looked at her I could tell there was no point, it was happening whether I wanted it to or not.

I quickly grabbed two plates and carefully plated the Lamb and vegetables before placing them on the table and Rose came over and sat down "Do you want some Wine Roza or something else?" "Umm, I think I'll have some Wine please."

I quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle of red I had stashed away. I walked back to the table and poured us both a glass before taking my seat, I wasn't trying to be romantic in any way but it kind of felt a little romantic having dinner with the girl I love and drinking wine, maybe one day I'd be able to do this right and create a romantic dinner for her.

Dinner went surprisingly quickly and I was up grabbing the plates to wash up, "Comrade, if you cook like that all the time you can certainly make me dinner any time you like. That was amazing." "Thank you, Roza."

I quickly washed up as I turned around to grab the tea towel to dry my hands I noticed Rose standing in the doorway of the kitchen, glass of wine in her hand watching my every move. She grinned at me before placing her glass down and turning on Flip it by Charlotte Devaney.

I'd heard the song a couple of times but not enough to really know it, Rose turned back to me, "Come on Comrade, get your ass in the lounge room now." When I walked into my lounge room I was shocked to see that in the short time I had washed the dishes Rose had moved all the furniture out the way to make space.

She got me to stand in the middle of the room while she stood next to me, "Okay so I'm not a dance teacher but so you'll get a bit of rhythm I'll show you how I started out. Firstly, you want to click your fingers to the beat, I usually use the backbeat because that's where it's all at in my eyes."

I copied her clicking and was starting to understand what she meant a little bit. "Now what I want you to do is step to the right and bringing your feet together when you click and do the same to the left." I copied her again and after a while was finally getting into it.

The next song came on but I'd never heard it though it was the sort of song you'd slow dance to or something which I certainly knew how to do. When I saw Rose standing to do a turn in her dancing I caught her hand, spun her so she was facing me and pulled her to me, I kept her hand in mine and placed my other on the small of her back.

I know I shouldn't have given she was still trying to get used to mine or any male's touch but I wanted to dance with her. I stood still waiting to see what she'd do but instead of jumping away like I thought she might, she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

I took the lead and she had a habit of standing on my feet which told me this song might be on her playlist but it most definitely wasn't one she danced to. We were having fun dancing around together and laughing when all of sudden her legs hit something I wasn't paying attention to and before I could stop us we fell on the lounge.

She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, Roza I didn't see that there. I was having too much fun dancing with a beautiful woman to notice."

I mentally slapped myself, _Really Dimitri? Flirting with her even though you were trying to cut back on it….._ But instead of a bad reaction like I thought I would get, she placed her hand on my cheek.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I was a little shocked, I thought she knew. "Of course you're beautiful, so so beautiful, it hurts." I was still laying on top of her but holding myself up so I wouldn't hurt her but when I looked into her eyes the world just stopped.

Then I woke up to myself and quickly sat up, "I'm so sorry Roza, I should have moved away straight away, I know you're still trying to get used to being near men again." I ran a hand through my hair and looked away feeling guilty.

Next thing I knew she was kneeling in front of me, she placed her hands in mine, "Dimitri, it's okay. For once I actually didn't mind being near a male like that. I wasn't scared or anything. I know I haven't been in therapy long but I think it's really started to help me. Please don't feel bad."

I looked up at her, "You weren't scared this time?" "No, Comrade I wasn't, a little nervous definitely but definitely not scared." I carefully placed my hand on her cheek, I was so happy for her and this big improvement in her progress that before I could stop myself I slowly leaned in and kissed her.

I was only going to give her a peak but instead of her flinching and pushing me away, she pulled me closer.

At that moment I knew one day I would show her not all men are assholes like Jesse. But right now I needed to stop this kiss, of course, I wanted to go further with her but it ended to end before it got too much and not for my sake, for her sake, she still had a long way to go and I didn't want to push her.

I pulled away from the kiss. At first, she looked a little hurt but then she saw my small smile. "As much as I've wanted to do that for a long time, I don't want to push you, Roza. You're still recovering and even that one kiss could set you back, it might not right now but it could later."

"I know." She sighed. She went to get up but I grabbed her hand to stop her from moving away, "Roza, I want you to know I don't regret kissing you and one day when the time is right I'll make sure you know all men aren't like Jesse. I'll wait for you to be ready and I'll treat you like the queen you are."

I swear with that declaration she was about to cry, but instead, she gave my hand a squeeze and nodded, "I'll hold you to that Comrade. But I should better go and try and get some sleep since the trial is tomorrow."

"Oh shit I forgot about that Roza, What time is it again?" "Starts at 9 am so Lissa, Christian and I will be getting up around 7 am for breakfast. Do you want to come over for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Okay, Sure Roza I'd love that." "Sweet I'll tell Christian, Bye Comrade." She leaned in and kissed my cheek gently, "Bye Roza."

Once she was gone I started putting all the furniture back before going to bed.

 **Okay I'm hoping to get another chapter out the middle of next week, but my partner and I are going away for a little over a week next Saturday so I'm actually kinda hoping I can get two chapters out next week. Cross my fingers it goes to plan haha**

 **Don't forget to like my facebook page kazzo96fanfic/**


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner and because this chapter is small but I hope you enjoy either way.**

 **RPOV**

He kissed me! He finally kissed me in a way both of us wanted. I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face as I walked in the door of my apartment, I was lucky Lissa and Christian weren't around otherwise they would have been demanding answers.

Of course I wanted to talk to my best friend about the kiss but at the same time I didn't because I didn't want to ruin the moment plus I had to think of my mental health, although he felt guilty for what happened tonight I definitely felt better about being near him but he was right this kiss could potentially set me back and I couldn't afford to have the progress I've made go down the drain.

Though with the trial tomorrow I couldn't help but feel nervous about it. I never wanted to see Jesse again but tomorrow I didn't really have choice although they have all the evidence against him, they thought it was best that I get up on the stand and testify but either way I would have been there even if they didn't want me to testify. I wanted to make sure he goes away for a very long time.

I quietly walked through the apartment and into my bedroom, softly shutting the door I went and sat on my bed. I took some time to think about tomorrow, I wondered what questions might be asked and how I would answer them, would I break down on the stand reliving the nightmare. I knew the defense would probably try and make out that I wanted it to happen, that I wasn't a victim but I needed to try and appear strong and show that what happened was because Jesse is dangerous.

After a while I got up and changed into my PJ's and headed to bed. And it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I woke up before my alarm even went off which was surprising. I slowly got up, grabbed my clothes before heading into my bathroom to shower. The warm water helped wake me up a bit more, when I was done I dressed in a nice black dress before braiding my hair and apply some light make up.

I walked out and headed for the kitchen where Christian appeared to be cooking breakfast. "Morning Chris." "Oh hey Rose, didn't hear you come back last night." "Yeah you guys were already in bed when I got back."

I grabbed some place mats, plates and cutlery before heading to the table to set it for breakfast. "Oh Chris since you guys were in bed when I got home I never got the chance to tell you that Dimitri's coming over for breakfast and coming to court with us." "Oh… okay that's alright plenty of time to make sure there's enough food for us all."

I carefully set four places at the table before heading back to the kitchen to grab the glasses, "Morning babe, morning Rose." Lissa said as she walked in and put the kettle on. "Mmm Babe whatever you're cooking smells yummy," "That means everyone will eat it." Lissa gave him a puzzled look before glancing at me, "Dimitri's coming for breakfast and coming with us to court." The biggest smile appeared on her face so I quickly picked up the glasses and made my way over to the table.

"So what's going on with you two?" Knew it. Should I tell her? I asked myself. "Well nothing yet but last night we had a moment." "What do you mean?" "Well I caught him dancing, well what I call trying to dance, while cooking at the stove last night and so after dinner I was teaching him how to dance in his lounge room. We got carried away and ended up tripping on the lounge, Liss I was fine like he was literally lying on top of me and it didn't bother me. Then he kissed me, like the kiss we were meant to have outside the door when you and Chris interrupted us. Then he freaked out and kept feeling guilty because he thought he had pushed me and was worried that with the progress I've made it would be a step back."

"Yay!" She practically screamed. "Whoa Liss calm down, nothing else has happened. He's waiting for the right time to take me on a date."

She all but smiled when there was a knock on the door. I went to open it as Lissa went to help Christian bring the food to the table, I opened the door to see Dimitri dressed in a dress shirt and nice jeans.

"Morning Roza, how are you?" "Morning Comrade, I'm great you?" "Better now." We smiled at each other before I stepped aside to let him in and as he walked by he stopped and seemed hesitant before he quickly leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I shut the door and made my way to sit at the table after Dimitri had said hi to Lissa and Christian we dug in and as usual Christian's cooking was to die for.

 **Don't forget to Review, etc :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**I know I know it's been far too long. Truth is I got super busy with my TAFE course and was picking up extra shifts from work but I've got about a week before I started studying my next two subjects and I'll be on leave from work for a week and a half as of next Wednesday. I was also struggling with how to write this chapter so I pulled out the notebook I used when I first starting writing Fanfic 2 years ago and it just flowed.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **RPOV**

We cleaned up after breakfast before heading out the door. As we got closer to the courthouse I got more nervous, I could feel the anxiety picking up as we drew near but having Lissa, Christian and Dimitri with me helped soothe me in some way.

We arrived at the courthouse and the first thing I noticed was the people walking towards the car. Ivan, Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Olena and Mia had all come to support me through this terrifying day.

They each gave me a hug and asked how I was feeling when I noticed 2 new people joining the group. Mum and Dad. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was not expecting them to come but that didn't mean I didn't need my mum and dad too nor did it stop me from almost running to them and jumping in their arms.

I introduced them to my friends and together we walked into the courthouse, luckily the courtroom was open so we could walk straight in,

Detective Petrov was up front and when she saw us walk in she quickly came to us and directed us to the first row which also meant we were sitting behind her. I immediately felt a bit calmer knowing her and her partner were so close.

"Rose, it's good to see you. You're looking well, how are you doing?" "It's good to see you too. I'm a lot better than I was but I'm really nervous about today, especially seeing him again."

"Good and it's to be expected Rose, it's good to see you have so many people here as support. But let's get to business, the process today will be stating the case, providing the evidence, hearing witness statements including yours before a recess then we'll hear the verdict and if the verdict is guilty which given the evidence should be the verdict, then we'll hear the sentencing."

"That's a long process but hopefully it doesn't take all day." "We're doing everything we can so he can go away for a long time."

Before I could answer the doors behind us opened and in walked the guy who changed my life forever surrounded by corrections officers.

Time stood still as I watched him walk in, I wanted to look away but I just couldn't. This was the man who almost ruined me. I watched as he looked around the room with a smirk on his face then his eyes found mine and his smirk grew bigger. I needed to look away, I couldn't stand seeing his eyes that haunted my nightmares but I just couldn't.

I noticed he had narrowed his eyes and was staring at my lap, I looked down to see Dimitri had grabbed my hand with his left hand and was rubbing circles in my palm while his other hand rested on my thigh giving me reassuring squeezes.

I squeezed his hand before looking back up to see the officers nudge him forward.

"Everybody rise."

The whole courtroom stood as the judge walked in and took his seat at the front.

"You may take your seats, Please state the case to be heard today."

"Hathaway and state vs. Zeklos." The judge nodded, "Let's begin."

I zoned out slightly as all evidence exhibits were brought before the court because most of it was evidence I had handed over or they found it when they rescued me.

I was brought back by gasps coming from those around me, looking up I saw photos of me when I was found. I looked horrible.

Detective Petrov stood, "As you can see from the evidence just presented Miss Hathaway was a victim of Mr Zeklos' violence for quite some time. However, it has come to light that she was not the only victim. We will now present further evidence of text messages from other women who would like to stay anonymous at this time."

We all looked over at the projector screen as multiple photos of text messages were presented to the court. I couldn't help it, I actually gasped at them.

He was telling them he was going to kill them and their families, he was going to rape them to get them pregnant before making sure they miscarried and he was sending them photos of themselves that clearly showed they had no idea they were taken, some of them were taken from behind bushes.

This is crazy! I thought I was the only victim but now I know I'm not and the worst part is these messages were sent while I was dating him. I swear my jaw dropped on the floor.

"We call Vasilissa Dragomir to the stand." Lissa gave me a small smile as she walked past me and up to the stand.

"Miss Dragomir, please raise your right hand, Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" "Yes." It was one word yet coming from Lissa it held confidence.

Detective Petrov stood up, "Miss Dragomir, you have known Miss Hathaway for quite a few years correct?" "Yes, we've been best friends since we were five." "So you saw her and Mr Zeklos together a lot?"

"Yes, I was there when he first asked her to be his girlfriend and since we all went to school together I saw them most of the time even on weekends." "How would you describe their relationship?" "At first it was like every relationship should be but a few months in there was definitely something different about it but Rose would never let on what was going on."

"So when did you first find out what their relationship had turned into?" "I'm not sure exactly when it was but she had come over to my house after I had told her I had brought some clothes for her while I was out shopping. Us being us we used to change in front of each other as a lot of girls do so without even thinking about it she got down to her underwear to try on the clothes and I saw bruises around her mid-section."

"What did she do when you noticed?" "Well at first she freaked out and tried to cover it up but then she sat down with me and told it was Jesse. She went on to explain what had been going on between them."

"What did you do when she finished telling you?" "I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder but I told her it wasn't right and she needed to tell someone who could help her. I tried to convince her but she was certain she couldn't say anything, saying Jesse would beat her worse than before, I tried to continue the conversation but Rose's phone kept going off."

"And was it Mr Zeklos?" "Yes, Rose tried to hide it but I grabbed her phone. By memory, Rose had 10 missed calls with voicemails and 20 plus text messages. I made her read the messages with me as well as listen to the voicemails. I was honestly so scared for her but she made me promise not to go to the police or tell the school because she said Jesse had threatened to hurt myself and my boyfriend Christian if she ever contacted police. So I stayed quiet."

"Thank you, Miss Dragomir, that ends our side of questioning."

The next part was going to be hard, I had been warned already that when I'm on the stand the defence would try and make it seem like I wanted it and they'd try and make witnesses think it was my fault.

The defence lawyer stood, "Miss Dragomir, you said before that you tried to convince Miss Hathaway to go to police correct?" "Yes." "When she refused and said Mr Zeklos would beat her worse than previous beatings and had made threats what made you believe what she was saying?"

"Well it's simple I've known Rose most of my life, I saw how scared she was even at the mention of Jesse's name and I had never seen her that scared ever." "Could she have just been putting on an act?"

"No, Rose would never do something like that." "How do we all know in this courtroom that you aren't just saying what you're saying to make out Miss Hathaway is the victim in this case?" My mouth dropped open, how the hell are they even allowed to straight out ask a question like that.

But Lissa stood her ground. "If you're implying that what I've said is just a cover story, well it isn't. I wouldn't lie about something like this. Not to mention I took an oath, it would be stupid to lie on the stand and risk getting charged for it."

She stared down at the defence lawyer as he stared at her.

"It was just a question, Miss Dragomir. Now if you would look at the screen, you'll see this photo." There was a collective gasp throughout the courtroom.

"Is that you Miss Dragomir?" Lissa was staring at the photo, it looked as if it was actually from a video recording, not an actual photo and she was staring in the direction of the camera.

"Y-y-yes." Poor Liss, she never stuttered. "As you can see in the photo, you're looking at the camera and smiling. Who was behind the camera?"

"I don't know, I've never seen this before. I'm not looking at the camera though I can tell you for certain." "It was in Mr Zeklos' collection so how do we know you weren't having a secret relationship with him?"

"Objection! Relevance," yelled Detective Petrov. The judge nodded, "What is the relevance of this?"

"We're trying to determine whether or not Miss Dragomir was having an affair with Mr Zeklos where he broke it off and she was bitter about the break up to whether she is, in fact, telling the truth or not."

"Proceed, Miss Dragomir answer the question."

"I know for certain because I remember this day, it was the only day I wore a lingerie outfit like that. It's Christian I'm looking at, he was actually standing slightly to the left of where it looks like I'm staring. It was his old room at his Aunt's house, he had a small shelving unit right there with display pieces on top."

"What type of display pieces?" "Medieval things like dragons."

"So it would be easy for someone to plant a camera in amongst them if they wanted?" "It is possible, all I know is I never knew this was taken and I've been with Jesse ever. I would never do that to my best friend."

The defence lawyer nodded, "Thank you, Miss Dragomir. That is the end of our questioning."

Lissa stood and walked from the stand, she looked like she was about to burst into tears and when she went to Christian for a hug he looked like he was about to murder the defence. I don't blame them. That should never have happened especially showing a photo like that of someone who was just a witness.

This, I realised, was going to be a long and hard trial.

 **What do you think? Poor Lissa right?.**

 **I do have a question though. It's a few months after the kidnapping and Rose and Dimitri are closer, when do you think they should have sex for the first time? obviously taking into account what she's been through.**

 **Let me know, Follow, Favourite and Review :)**


	28. Chapter 27

****Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I last updated and there's a good explanation. So a few months back I stated that my partner and I had made the decision to move 10 hours north of where we were living. Well my partner moved there back in the middle of July while I stayed behind so he could get a job and then a house for us before I made the move.****

 ** **Well he got a job within 4 days and a house within 2 weeks and so not even a week after I last updated I found a removalist. Next minute I'm getting a call to say the removalist had workers coming to the house to pick up everything and I had to leave early the next morning to drive to where we were moving to make sure I was there before the removalist in case they arrived while my partner was at work. That was the last couple of days in July and I've spent the last 3 ish weeks unpacking, working on getting a work transfer which I got, working on my TAFE course and volunteering in at a festival called Gemfest.****

 ** **And the biggest piece of news is that the last day my partner and I volunteered at Gemfest we were on our way home late that afternoon when he popped the question, so we are now happily engaged :)****

 ** **Anyway, enough from me. Here's the next chapter but I will warn you it is a short one.****

 ** **RPOV****

I was starting to get really nervous. It wasn't like how nervous I felt before the trial started, this was simply because if that was how they tried to get Lissa to break so they could should the courtroom she was lying then it's only going to get worse. Especially when the time came for them to question me, I was the one person who held the key to everything I had been through with Jesse. The only one who could answer key questions about the extent of everything because while Lissa and Christian knew most of it, they didn't know everything.

To be honest I was scared. I was scared of what would happen when it was my time to speak. I was scared that I might end up bursting into tears or even that I would end up taking a step back towards where I was before and that I would end up losing some of the progress I had made in the last couple months.

But the one thing I knew for certain was that I wanted Jesse locked up. I didn't want any other girl to go through what I have been through at the hands of Jesse. It was bad enough how he treated the other girls who had come forward while we were still together but I didn't want it to get worse for them.

"We now call Christian Ozera to the stand." Christian stood up and slowly walked to the stand. "Christian Ozera please raise your right hand, Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" "I do."

Staring at Christian on the stand I was actually beginning to wonder what exactly they could be asking him. He knew nothing compared to Lissa but still I didn't think questioning him was actually going to help the case. '

Like before our side did the questioning first, " Mr Ozera, how long have you known Miss Hathaway?" "Well, I knew of her throughout most of our early schooling years but didn't actually meet her until I started hanging out with her and Vasilisa."

"And how long after you started hanging out with them did you start your relationship with Miss. Dragomir?" "I think it was about a year or so." "So do you believe what the defense has tried to imply in their questioning of Miss. Dragomir?" "Absolutely not. It would be a bit hard for her to cheat on me when she has lived with me since before we started dating."

"Understood. So how would you personally describe the relationship between Mr Zeklos and Miss Hathaway?" "Like any other relationship."

"How did you find out what was going on behind the scenes?" "I never knew what was really going on until one night Rose rang Lissa during dinner, she was frantic and really upset. She asked if we could go get her and if she could stay the night, and of course, my Aunt agreed. My aunt was happy for Lissa to have whoever she wanted over because she wanted Lissa to feel at home. So we all went and got her, she had been at his house because his parents weren't home but we found her up the road. We didn't know where she was exactly because she was hiding but when she saw the car she quickly jumped out from behind a bush."

"You said when she rang Miss. Dragomir that she was frantic and upset. What state was she in when you picked her up?" "Terrible. She was bloody, had bruises already showing on areas of her body that could be seen and some of her clothing was ripped."

"What did you do once you saw her?" "I rushed her into the car, I tried to get her to let me take her to hospital but she yelled at me telling me no and began crying even more than she already was. I was scared for her but she finally told us why we couldn't take her to hospital. Jesse had told her after she got off the phone to us that if she was to tell us anything or go to the hospital that he'd come to my house and stab myself, my aunt and Lissa to death before finding Rose and doing the same thing to her."

"So he threatened to kill all of you, why made you keep quiet?" "I wasn't going to and there were a lot of arguments about it but in the end, I believed his threat was real and didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt again. Rose had actually broken up with him after that night which he wouldn't take no for an answer and while I still wanted to go to the police I didn't want to put my family in danger."

Detective Petrov nodded, "Thank you, Mr Ozera, that concludes my questions."

Christian looked across the courtroom at our group and made eye contact with me, while his face gave nothing away I could tell he was going to do everything he could with the next lot of questions to prove I was innocent. I gave him a small smile, I couldn't thank Christian enough for everything him and his aunt have done for me.

"Ok Mr Ozera, now you said you believed the threat that Miss Hathaway had stated that Mr Zeklos had said was real, what made you believe it was real?" "Well it wasn't until a couple days later but Rose, Lissa and myself were down at the local shops having some lunch when Jesse approached us. He had this evil glint in his eyes, Rose told him to leave us alone and that the break up was real. But he wouldn't take it, he told her that the relationship would be over when he said it was. I stood up and told him to back off that when someone says a relationship is over then it's over and he didn't like that I was standing up to him so he tried to fight me."

"What happened when he tried to fight you?" "Some of the staff members pushed him off me as he tried to pin me up against the wall because I refused to fight back. Once they got him off me and they threatened to call the police, he turned to us and said 'Watch your fucking backs, I'll kill all three of you,' before he took off."

"Did Mr Zeklos do anything else after that?" "Not really to myself or Lissa but to Rose it was almost all the time as far as I know. Rose kept most of it to herself because she thought she was bothering people with her issues since at the time that was what she was being told at home, she spent more nights at my house with us than at her own home due to issues at home."

"Thank you, Mr Ozera, that's finished our questioning."

Christian stood and slowly made his way back to his seat. His questioning was so much better than Lissa's, maybe Jesse's lawyers finally realised that what Jesse had said was lies but I honestly doubted it.

The next hour or so was going to be so long, I was pretty sure they had their own witnesses but I was going to be questioned as well. I just wanted the recess to start, I needed the break. Dimitri gently squeezed my hand reassuringly to which I leaned into him, he was so sweet through all of this drama it was a wonder he was still around but he's been great. I was so lucky I had the massive group of people here with me today including my parents for support.

 ** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Don't forget to review :)****


	29. Chapter 28

**So I received a guest review and the guest offered a suggestion with how I write chapters to which I have decided to try out. I'm sure you all will figure it out haha**

 **Anyway heads up this is a very short chapter and I leave a little "cliffhanger" at the end :)**

 **RPOV**

It was the defense's turn to call up witnesses on behalf of Jesse but for some reason they didn't stand up and they didn't call anyone. It was weird, the only reason I could think of for them not to call anyone was if their witnesses had decided not to take the stand.

I kept looking between them and the judge and could clearly see the judge was getting annoyed at waiting around. "Is the defense going to call upon their witnesses?"

The defense looked up, "Yes your honor, I've just mixed up my notes and am looking for the names."

The judge frowned. And I didn't blame them, how an earth could they mix up their notes. Before anything else could be said the doors to the courtroom opened and in walked a guy dressed in a suit, he walked right up behind the defense and as the defense turned around he whispered something. The defense did not look happy whatever it was about.

After the guy had walked out the courtroom, the defense stood up. "Your honor, unfortunately the defense witnesses are not willing to take the stand or make a statement for this case."

"Very well," the judge looked over to Detective Petrov, "Call your final witness please."

Detective Petrov stood, "We call Rosemarie Hathaway to the stand."

Dimitri squeezed my hand as I stood shakily. I took deep breathes as I walked towards the stand, making sure I didn't look towards Jesse.

I slowly took the stand and turned towards the courtroom. "Rosemarie Hathaway, please raise your right hand, Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

Staring across the courtroom was actually scarier than I thought it would be. I just had to keep reminding myself that once this was over I never had to see Jesse again. The defense stood up first to question me which kind of made sense to me because then Detective Petrov could set the story straight before the recess.

"Miss Hathaway, when did you start your relationship with Mr Zeklos?"

"Honestly I can't remember the exact date because we never celebrated anniversaries but I think it was roughly when I was 15 or 16."

"When did it turn into a sexual relationship?"

"Not that I think it's anyone's business in this courtroom but it wasn't until roughly around when I was 16."

"Was he the first guy you slept with?"

"No he wasn't, I slept with another guy before I started dating Jesse."

"Was it always consensual?"

"To start with yes it was, but after a while it wasn't always consensual. Sometimes he wouldn't take no for an answer, usually when no one else was around."

"Were you aware of the other females Mr Zeklos was involved with?"

"No I wasn't. Not until today."

"Right. Why did you stay with him for so long if he was having non-consensual sex and physically abusing you?"

"I thought I was in love. He wasn't my first boyfriend but he definitely was my first serious relationship. I thought he loved me and to begin with I thought that was normal but once Lissa noticed the constant messaging I realised it wasn't normal. Plus I was scared of what he would do if I tried to leave him."

"So did you decide leave him before or after you found you were pregnant?"


	30. Chapter 29

**I firstly want to say how sorry I am for being MIA for so long. I fell behind in my TAFE subjects due to moving which meant I fell behind on the last two Projects I had to do for assessments. I only just got them submitted on time.**

 **Anyway I wanted to make this chapter longer than usual so I had been working on it for the last week inbetween finalising assessments and work.**

 **Thank you all for the continued support throughout this story, it means alot. Anyway enough from me Enjoy this chapter :)**

 **RPOV**

 _"_ _So did you decide to leave him before or after you found you were pregnant?"_

I swear my heart stopped, I was surprised they knew but who was I kidding, of course, they knew. No one who came to support me knew I had fallen pregnant, not even Lissa. Obviously, Jesse didn't know and I had hoped to keep it that way.

"Miss Hathaway?"

I glanced up, "I left him before I found out."

There was a collective gasp throughout the courtroom but I avoided eye contact with everyone.

The truth was I was ashamed, I was ashamed that I was stupid enough to fall pregnant at a young age. Not that there really is anything wrong with that but for me, it was stupid not to take precautions.

"Miss Hathaway, we understand this may be difficult due to the circumstances of your pregnancy but this line of questioning is important."

"It's fine, it was bound to come out here eventually."

"Right. When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"It was about a month after I left Jesse."

"How far along were you?"

"I was roughly 10 weeks."

"And who knew about the pregnancy?"

"No one, I kept it from everyone including Jesse."

"So no one knew about it, I'm assuming you didn't go full term correct?"

"That's right."

"What happened?"

"I um miscarried about 2 weeks after I found out. I was about 12 weeks."

"Was there any particular reason you know of that caused your miscarriage?"

I glanced up towards Jesse.

"From what the doctor said it was all the stress I was under with the whole situation I was in with Jesse."

"So the doctor knew what was going on at the time?"

"Yes, she noticed my scared behaviour especially when she asked about the father."

"Was she the one who notified the police?"

"Yes, it was part of her duty of care."

"And you were okay with it?"

"At first no. I was scared he was going to come after me and kill me as he had threatened so many times before but in the end, I was happy it was reported given I couldn't do it myself."

"Did the abuse stop once it was reported?"

"No. he would show up wherever I was, there were constant text messages most of which had threats to kill me or do something to Christian and Lissa, and when I blocked his number he started putting notes in my mailbox, in Christian's mailbox and my school locker."

"And what happened once all this started?"

"Well we continued to go to the police, a DVO was placed against him, it stopped for a while before it started again but because it wasn't signed the police said they couldn't do anything so without him knowing Christian, Lissa and I all applied to NYU in the hopes we all would be accepted and we could leave before he knew what was happening,"

"Is it true you left him a message before you left?"

"Yes I can't remember the exact wording but I told him I was leaving and basically to get away from him."

"And you didn't see or hear from him until it started again once he found out you were here in New York?"

"Yes, except he was there one week and then he disappeared before reappearing again."

"And how are you doing since the kidnapping?"

"I'm doing as okay as I can be, it was rough to start with but I have a great support system and I regularly attend therapist appointments."

"Yes, your therapist has written a glowing report. As part of your examination after you were rescued you had to have an emergency contraception correct?"

"Yes."

"And as it hasn't been brought to our attention from the doctor who saw you at the time, it worked correct?"

"Yes. I kept to myself about it though but I never had any symptoms at all but I also did take a couple of home pregnancy tests to be certain and they all came back negative."

"Okay, and how are you coping with your studies? It was brought to our attention while we were gathering information that you were struggling when classes first started?"

"I was definitely struggling at the start, I just couldn't concentrate on studying but NYU provided me with a lot of support and assigned me a tutor. And even with the recent events I've managed to keep up and am actually getting a lot better I've also been continuing sessions with my tutor."

There was a brief pause which gave me a moment to think. I was expecting my questioning to be a lot different to the others but I was starting to wonder what the defence was going to ask.

"That will be the end of our questioning." Detective Petrov sat down.

Then the defence stood up, I was nervous about what was to come.

"Miss Hathaway, is it true you're dating someone?"

I glanced up, "No I'm not."

"So aren't having a romantic relationship with one Dimitri Belikov?"

The blood ran from my face, how the hell would they know about Dimitri and where the hell did they get that we were dating from. Then it dawned on me. Jesse. I looked over at Jesse hesitantly and the asshole was smirking.

"No Dimitri and I aren't dating. Do we have romantic feelings for each other? Definitely. Has he mentioned he was interested in taking me out on a date? Yes but I need time and he understands. I'm still not 100% with being around males but I'm getting there. We are definitely not dating."

"Our information shows there is a relationship between you?"

"Your information is incorrect, at the moment he's just a very supportive friend and my tutor."

"Why would our source believe you are in a relationship with Mr Belikov?"

"If your source is who I think it is probably because while he was stalking me he would have seen us and saw it on Dimitri's face that he had feelings for me."

"Okay. Now you said before that you never told anyone you were pregnant including Mr Zeklos. If you went full term would it have been your intention to keep Mr Zeklos from his child?"

"Honestly, I couldn't trust him myself so why would I trust him with my child? So to answer that question if things didn't change then most definitely I would have. I wouldn't risk my child's life for the abuse I endured."

"So you're saying that just because you were scared of Mr Zeklos for the alleged abuse he inflicted on you that you would deny him the chance to be a father to his child?"

"I know what I endured so yes I would. If I can prevent it happening to my child I would have. No one should have to go through what I have gone through."

"Did you know he was cheating on you throughout your relationship?"

"No, I had no clue what so ever until today."

"And what would you have done if you did find out while you were with him?"

"Obviously I would try and leave. There would be no point for me to stick around but whether he would let me leave or not is another thing."

"Did you really believe Mr Zeklos meant what he said about killing you and those you care about?"

"Without a doubt. He was dangerous then and he was dangerous a couple months ago so he would be dangerous still. I feared for my life back then and I still do now."

"Who is to say you didn't just make the threats up?"

I literally laughed, "Seriously? Have you not seen the evidence presented at the beginning of this case? If I made them up why were they sent from his phone to mine? And no I never touched his phone, he hated me touching his stuff. I was never with him when I received the text messages so that question isn't really valid."

The defence seemed to think about it a little. He looked up, "I think that's it for our questioning."

"Miss Hathaway, you may take your seat."

"Thank you, Your honor."

I got up and quickly walked back to my seat, some of the group wouldn't look at me. I felt instant regret at the fact they had to find out about my pregnancy like this. My mum actually had tears in her eyes and my father looked like he was about to murder Jesse.

I took my seat next to Dimitri, I couldn't work out his expression and I felt like I was about to burst into tears.

"Are there any more witnesses?" I looked up at the Judge.

Both sides replied with a no and the judge nodded. "The court will adjourn for a recess, we will continue at 2 pm today for the verdict."

Everybody stood up while the judge existed and then Jesse. When it was time for everybody else to leave, I quickly ran from the courtroom not even taking the time to see the faces of my friends.

I needed to get out, I couldn't stand there and watch them look at me with pity or worse disgust. I ran as quickly as I could to a bathroom though I made sure it wasn't the one closet to the room.

I needed to be alone. I ran in and raced to one of the toilets closing the door and locking it behind me. That was when I burst into tears.

I knew it would happen eventually because of the memories but I didn't realise it would happen now and all because of the fact my friends wouldn't look at me.

They hated me I realized. They hated me because I kept that I had fallen pregnant from them.

I opened my purse and found the razor blade I had put there. I sat there with it my hand thinking should I really start cutting myself, it probably wouldn't make me feel better.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and quickly put it away. Not just because someone had walked in but because I realized I couldn't give Jesse the satisfaction.

Whoever it was walked slowly towards the door where I was, "Rose, is that you in there?"

It was Lissa, I realized. I sniffled a little from crying. "Rose I know it's you. Please come out. We're all worried, we've been looking for you since you ran from the room."

"I can't. You all hate me."

"Rose sweetie, we don't hate you. Why would we?"

"Because I kept my pregnancy from you all. You all wouldn't look at me when I came back to my seat."

"We don't hate honey. Yes, we were shocked because you never told us. Christian and I especially but we don't hate you. You fell pregnant, it happens there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You swear?"

"Yes, Rose now please come out. Your parents are worried and your dad looks like he's about to hunt down Jesse and kill him. Dimitri's worried too."

"Oh God. Dimitri. What am I going to say to him? I can't face him. Not after what happened in there."

"Rose it's fine if he has a problem with anything that was said in there he can bloody well deal with it."

I slowly dried my tears before unlocking the door and walking out the stall. I was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Liss, I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's okay Rose, you had a reason for not telling anyone I understand. I could never hate you."

We slowly walked out of the bathroom back towards the courtroom, as we approached the group they all turned to look at me. It was obvious Mum and Dad were worried, it was written all over their faces. I slowly looked at the rest of the group's faces until I landed on Dimitri's. I almost ran into his arms right then and there, he was always somewhat hard to read and his expression now was exactly that.

He wore a mask to hide his emotions but in his eyes, I could see worry and even sadness. It was then I noticed his hands were clenched tightly to the point his knuckles were white. I gave him a small sad smile hoping it would stop whatever else he was feeling that I couldn't make out.

Mum and dad quickly engulfed me in a hug before the rest of the group took their time to give me a quick hug, Dimitri just grabbed my hand and gave it a couple of squeezes.

"I'm sorry I ran out so quickly. I thought you all hated me because of what was said in there. I saw you all avoiding eye contact and thought the worst but Liss told me you don't."

"Roza we could never hate you. It was a surprise, definitely but it's in the past. We just wish you would have opened up about it so you didn't have to worry about what we all thought. We're all here for you no matter what Roza."

"Thank you guys, I don't think I would be able to get through today with just Lissa and Christian. I just hope the verdict if the right one."

I checked my phone and we still had about 20 minutes before we had to go back into the courtroom.

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review :)**

 **Also if you want go like or follow my facebook page kazzo96fanfic/ there's not much on there as yet but I'm hoping to get it more active :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**This would have been posted sooner but I had some writer's block. I knew how I wanted this chapter to go but I just couldn't get the words out.**

 **DPOV**

 _So did you decide to leave him before or after you found out you were pregnant?_ I looked up in shock. Rose had been pregnant, when, how, where was the baby and why hadn't she said anything.

I was so shocked I couldn't even concentrate on what was said after that. I'd wished she trusted me enough to tell me. I felt her sit back next to me and then everyone stood up to leave the room and she ran out.

I didn't know where she went and I was so worried about her, I should have comforted her when she sat back down but I was too busy thinking about why she wouldn't have told me about that part of her life.

 **RPOV**

Liss tried to get me to eat something but I was too nervous to eat anything. Just then the courtroom door opened "The recess is over you may begin filing back into the courtroom."

Our group slowly walked in and took the same seats as before. "All rise." We stood as the judge walked into the room again.

"You may be seated."

I felt Dimitri grab my hand and squeeze tightly, I squeezed back and gripped his hand tightly. I was so nervous about what was to come.

"Mr Zeklos please stand." I watched as Jesse stood. "Do you have anything you would like to say for yourself before I read out the charges that are being placed against you and the verdict?"

I watched Jesse's face from side on not that I could see anything though, a cruel smile appeared on his face. "Not anything I would like to share with the courtroom, your honor."

"Right. Mr Zeklos, the charges you're facing are as follows. Kidnapping of the second degree which carries a minimum of 5 years with a maximum of 25 years imprisonment, first degree rape which carries a minimum of 1 year with a maximum of 25 years imprisonment, sexual abuse in the third degree which carries a maximum of 3 months imprisonment and fourth-degree stalking which also carries a maximum of 3 months imprisonment. I reached a verdict during the recess."

I didn't really understand what it all meant but it's definitely not good considering the imprisonment sentences the first to charges carry.

I silently prayed to God that Jesse would not be set free to continue to do this to me or anyone else.

The judge cleared his throat.

"I find the accused Guilty of all charges placed against him."

There was a collective gasp around the room, I saw some people behind Jesse comforting each other and as I looked at our group I could see they were happy with the verdict and I myself was on the verge of tears.

"I sentence Mr Zeklos to 25 years imprisonment with a non-parole period of 10 years. This case is closed."

I couldn't help it, I broke down upon hearing the sentence. Of course, this wouldn't make up for what he has done but it was better than nothing.

I watched as prison guards walked over to Jesse and handcuffed him before taking him out of a side door before I turned to Detective Petrov. "Well, Rose that was better than we could have expected. You are now free from looking over your shoulder."

"Thank you, I can't thank you enough for saving me and for playing a part in putting him away for a long time." She nodded before turning back around to gather her things.

As our group started to get ready to leave the courtroom once the judge had left, we were stopped by one of the people I saw earlier comforting each other. I realised she was either related to Jesse or they were his friends I had never met.

"How could you do this to Jesse? He didn't do any of those things. You lied to cover yourself. You must have been cheating on him and that's how you got pregnant."

I stared in shock at this woman. "Sorry but I don't know you and how could I do this him? Seriously? He ruined my life and now I'm left to pick up the pieces and try to move on. I suggest you leave me alone."

"You're just a stupid slut." Then there was a loud smack going through the courtroom and then I felt pain across my cheek. It was then that I realised that this woman had slapped me and before I knew it she was crowd by officers separating her from me.

I quickly walked out of the room and as far away as possible from the doors and the group followed. "Rose Sweetie, why didn't you say something to the officers? You should have her charged." I looked at my father. "I can't dad. Honestly, she can believe what she wants but at the end of the day, I know the truth. Plus I've had enough of dealing with this I'd rather not have to give a statement to have some random woman upset about Jesse's sentencing charged with assault."

Dimitri wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders before I was engulfed in a group hug. At first, I was a little nervous about being so close to all the men but I realised I needed this and I relaxed.

It was then I realised while it'll take me a little while to get used to males again but this verdict was the first step to moving on and not being afraid anymore. I couldn't be happier with this verdict and to even think that I'll be able to start moving on made me even happier.

This is what I needed. I needed the weight of the last couple years off my shoulders and to have my parents back in my life even if we are still working on our relationship and to have all my friends and Dimitri here with me meant the absolute world to me.

We all pulled away but Dimitri grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers, I looked at my parents. "Mum, Dad. So when am I to meet my brother?"

They looked shocked but smiled before dad spoke, "Well darling, it's completely up to you. Whenever you're ready we can organise something." I nodded. I was about to say when I wanted to but Dimitri stopped me.

"Roza?"

"Yes, Dimitri?"

He looked somewhat nervous but he grabbed my other hand so we were completely facing each other.

"I know I said I wanted to wait for the right time and for you to have progressed more after everything but I can't wait anymore. Roza, if you're up to it, will you go on a date with me Tomorrow night?"

I looked at him wide-eyed, yes I knew he wanted to take me on a date but I expected it to be in like a year's time, knowing him he would have wanted to make sure I was a lot better. I didn't realise I had taken so long to reply until I took in his almost disappointed look.

"Yes, Dimitri I'd love to. I think it's time to start moving on so we'll start off slow."

"Oh thank you, Roza, we'll go as slow as you need to go." He engulfed me in a quick hug before stepping back to give me some space.

God the things this man does for me. I turned to look at the rest of our group and they all had big smiles even my parents.

"Okay, mum, dad. Since tomorrow night is off the table how about we organise a dinner or something, well tomorrow is Friday so how about Saturday? I've got the day off from the café and I would really like it if Dimitri was there with me if he's okay with it?"

"Darling, it's perfect. We'll get it all organised and let you know where dinner will be."

I looked at Dimitri in question, "Roza, if you want me there I'll be there." I smiled at him.

With that our group separated and went off back to our own places. When I got to my room, I went and laid down on my bed before sighing in content. It feels great to be able to actually start my future without looking over my shoulder all the time.

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	32. Chapter 31 - Date Night

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story, I got so busy with reading fanfics a few weeks ago I forgot all about writing chapters haha and I've been trying to make sure this chapter is a good one.**

 **As you would have noticed the title of this chapter is Chapter 31- Date night and yes that means I actually came up with an actual title for this chapter haha**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

 **RPOV**

Today's the day I have my date with Dimitri, I was a bundle of nerves ever since I woke up this morning.

I was in the middle of getting ready for my classes, I had done some studying last night once we got back from the trial so all my books and notes were a mess on my desk, when I heard my phone buzz.

 _Dimitri: Morning Roza, how are you feeling today?_

I smiled to myself, god this man was sweet. I replied quickly saying how I was actually feeling great, it wasn't long before he replied.

 _Dimitri: That's great Roza, if you're going to classes today how about I come by on my way and we go together?_

Before I could reply there was a knock at the door, upon opening it I found Dimitri standing there in black jeans and a tight black shirt that clung to his chest, he had his shoulder bag slung over his shoulder. I couldn't help but slowly look him up and down, he looked very handsome even if he was just wearing normal clothes for class.

"Hey Dimitri, I was about to reply to your message. Come in I'll be ready in a sec I just need to finish packing my books and notes." I smiled at him which he smiled back before walking in.

I quickly walked into my bedroom and continued getting everything organized, I hadn't even heard him come in until I heard him chuckle behind me. I turned to see him staring at something above my desk, and realized it was my various photos I had posted above my desk.

"I see you and Lissa used to party hard." He made me laugh while thinking back to the days before everything went so wrong.

"Yeah, we were quite the party animals back in the days before everything got screwed up. Thinking about it now I miss those days when I was so carefree."

"Oh Roza, you'll get there again, it'll just take time. Maybe one day all of us can get together and see how you and Lissa do it." I looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you all will love to see us turn into drunk party animals. Trust me if that ever happens, none of you will be able to keep up with Liss and me."

I turned back to put everything in my bag since I had all my notes organized when I felt more than heard Dimitri move. I turned around to see Dimitri standing closer than before and staring at me.

"Roza, I would love to see the real you when the time's right and you never know I may be able to give you a run for your money." He all but whispered.

The way he spoke made me shiver in a good way and while I mentally scolded myself for thinking certain sexual things about the God in front of me, I couldn't help but take him in again. I couldn't help but notice how he was staring at me with such admiration and love. I'd never seen that on a guy before and yet here this wonderful human being was, standing in front of me and still here after everything.

"Well Comrade, maybe sometime when things are better I'll accept that challenge," I smirked at him.

"Whatever you say, Roza. Now come on let's go to class."

As we walked out of the apartment I made sure to lock the door before following Dimitri downstairs.

I had just got home from classes, ugh it never gets easy when it comes to business classes, so my brain was exhausted.

Dimitri had walked me to the apartment building but said he had an errand to run before tonight, he just wanted to make sure I got home okay.

I dumped my bag on the bench and walked to my room. I was staring at my closet wondering what to wear for my date tonight. I wanted something nice but also at the same time nothing over the top.

I found a nice long red dress that while it showed off my curves it wasn't too tight that it hugged my body, it reached just below my knees. Before I put it on I had a quick shower, blow dried my hair and styling it in a way that it was down but had nice slight waves through it. I then went onto do my make-up, nothing over the top just subtle, once done I looked in the mirror and smiled, I looked good.

I walked over to the closet and pull the dress on making sure I didn't ruin my hair or make-up, again I looked in the mirror and was happy with the final look.

I found some nice red high heels stashed at the back of my closet and was just finishing put them on when I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my purse, making sure I place my phone and keys in it before walking to the door.

There on the other side was a freshly showered handsome looking Dimitri, he was dressed in black jeans and a black button-up shirt with his hair nicely brushed and in a ponytail.

"Hey Roza, you look beautiful." He smiled down at me.

"Hey, You don't look so bad yourself." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at being called beautiful.

He let me lock the apartment before holding his arm out for me to take as we walked downstairs and out the building towards his car. Being the gentleman he is he opened the door for me and waited until I was sitting properly and about to put my belt on before he closed the door, I watched him quickly walk around the car to the driver's seat before we took off.

The drive to the restaurant was quicker than I thought and before I could even open the door to get out of the car Dimitri was there holding it open for me. He took my hand in his as we walked inside where he spoke to one of the waitresses.

"Reservation for two under Belikov."

The waitress smiled at us, "Right this way."

We followed her to a table in the corner that was surrounded by wall to ceiling windows that showed a cute little courtyard with fairy lights. Dimitri held my chair out for me to sit down before taking a seat himself.

The waitress handed us our menus, "My name is Kirsty and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Please take your time to look over the menu, would like anything to drink while you browse the menu?"

I looked at Dimitri who was already looking at me, "What would you like Roza?"

I glanced up at Kirsty, "I'll have a red wine please."

"No worries, and would you like the same Sir or something else?"

"I'll have the same, thank you."

"No problem, Your drinks will be here in a few minutes and I'll be back in a little bit to take your orders."

Kirsty walked over to the bar, and I decided to take the time to look around the restaurant properly before looking at my menu. A waiter came by with our drinks while I was admiring the restaurant.

The restaurant was quite nice, it was the nicest one I had ever been in. It was red and black themed but also was quite romantic as well. Looking over the menu I found meatballs, it was the only thing on the menu that stood out to me.

I noticed Dimitri had put his menu down so I assumed he had chosen what he wanted as well.

"So Roza, how'd you go in classes today?"

"Dimitri, you were by my side the whole time we had classes, you should know."

He chuckled, "I know that Roza but I want to know what went on in that pretty little head of yours in class."

I smiled, "I was fine. Great actually, I'm getting so much better."

"I'm glad you are. You are a very smart young woman Roza."

"Narh it's because I had an excellent tutor."

Before Dimitri could reply, Kirsty came over to our table, "Have you both decided what you would like?"

"I'll have the meatballs please." I smiled at Kirsty.

"And for you Sir?"

"I'll have the pasta please."

"Sure thing, your meals should be out shortly." As she took the menus away and walked towards the kitchen.

"This place is beautiful Dimitri, how'd you find it?"

I noticed Dimitri kept staring at me so I smiled at him. "It was Ivan actually. I told him I was finally going to ask you out on a date but having trouble finding the right place to bring you. I didn't even bother asking how he knew about this place considering it is Ivan."

"Yeah, I admit Ivan seems like a ladies man."

Our meals arrived shortly after and both dishes looked amazing. I grabbed my fork and started digging in, it may have looked amazing but it tasted even better.

"Mmmm." I all but moaned as I took the first bite, I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me wide-eyed with his hand that was holding his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Umm are you okay Dimitri?"

He cleared his throat before shifting slightly, I frowned at him. "Uh Yes, Roza I'm fine. I umm. It's just that… um, you have no idea how that sounded."

"Oh." I laughed.

"Roza it's so not funny. The things you do to me without you realizing and then you go ahead and make that sound. Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

I smirked, "Maybe I am." He chuckled at me.

After that, we ate in silence until our plates were empty. "Did you want any desert, Roza?"

"Umm as long as its okay."

"Of course it's okay. How about we take a walk and find the ice cream shop I'm pretty sure is around here?"

"Sounds perfect."

He got the check and paid before we held his arm out for me to take and then we left the restaurant. Not much was spoken while we walked to the ice cream shop and while we ate ice cream.

On the way back to the car, Dimitri slowly pulled me towards him, "Roza is it okay if I wrap my arm around you?"

Without saying anything I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders while I placed my arm around his lower back. This felt so nice, being wrapped in his arms I felt content and safe.

Dimitri drove us back to the apartment building and while walking me to the door I slowly slid my hand in his. My hands were small compared to his but at the same time, they felt like they were meant for his hands. They were like the perfect fit. Dimitri intertwined his fingers with mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"This was a perfect night Dimitri, I couldn't ask for a better time."

Dimitri gave me a shy smile and started to fidget a bit. "I'm glad Roza, I wanted to make sure tonight was perfect. I wanted to show you how much I care about you."

"It was definitely perfect Dimitri. Thank you. I know I haven't been the best person for the last few months but I can't thank you enough for everything you'd done for me and how you've been there for me."

I reach up and gave him a kiss on the cheek which lasted a bit longer than a normal peck would have and when I pulled away we were so close to each other, my hand rested on his chest while he had one hand resting on my waist.

I was staring at his face and it looked like he was fighting some inner battle. Suddenly he made eye contact and the hand's grip on my waist tighten slightly.

"Roza, I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me, Dimitri."

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to push you."

"Kiss me, Dimitri, I want this."

His desire won out and he placed his other hand on my cheek while rubbing his thumb on my jaw before he slowly leaned in. at first, the kiss was soft and was almost a peck but soon the kiss increased and his hand on my cheek moved to my neck while his other hand pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. And then he pulled away.

The kiss didn't last long probably because Dimitri was worried I'd freak out on him.

"I have one more thing I want to ask you, Roza."

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips giving it a slight peck. "What is it?"

"I… umm… Roza will you be my girlfriend?" He was so nervous it was almost cute.

"Of course I will Dimitri." Without even thinking he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and as if realizing what he did he quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry Roza, I should have asked if that was okay. I'm just so happy."

"Dimitri it's okay, I liked it." He looked relieved. Moving on was the best thing for my recovery and while I still have a long way to go I was definitely feeling better than I had in months.

"Good night Roza."

"Good night Dimitri."

I unlocked my apartment but before I could walk inside Dimitri grabbed my hand to turn me around and give me a soft kiss on the lips before walking down the hall to his apartment.

I was so happy that I walked into the apartment with a goofy grin, once I made sure to lock the door behind I walked to my bedroom, stripped off into my underwear and climbed into bed.

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favourite :)**


	33. Chapter 32 - Date Night

**I hope you all had a great Christmas if you celebrate it :)**

 **As it's almost Midnight on Dec 31st here in Australia, this is the last chapter upload for 2018 :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DPOV**

Today was the day that Rose and I finally got to go on a date and to say I was nervous was a complete understatement. I've waited for this since I first laid eyes on Rose but I never thought she would return my feelings let alone actually go on a date.

I had gotten up early to get ready for classes so I was currently sitting down eating a bowl of cereal, I picked up my phone and sent a text to Rose.

 _Morning Roza, how are you feeling today?_

I thought she might have still been sleeping but her reply came through quickly.

 _Roza: I'm feeling great today actually._

I smiled at my phone, it's always good to hear when she's feeling good but if she's feeling great it's even better.

I quickly sent another text saying it was great she was feeling great and asked if we could go to classes together, that's if she was going to classes. The more she started to go to classes the better it was for her especially with her recovery.

I didn't wait for a reply, I grabbed my stuff and walked out of my apartment locking it behind me. I knocked on her door and when she opened it she was wearing skinny jeans, a blue crop top which had a blue tight singlet underneath it, black ankle boots and her hair was down in waves just the way I liked it.

I was slowly looking her up and down and realized she was doing the same thing to me.

"Hey Dimitri, I was about to reply to your message. Come in I'll be ready in a sec I just need to finish packing my books and notes." She smiled at me which of course I smiled back before walking in.

She quickly walked into her bedroom and quickly finished organising what she needed, she hadn't heard me walk into the room until I chuckled. I was staring at her wall of photos above her desk, she turned to see I was staring behind her and I could see the realization come across her face when she realized what I was staring at.

"I see you and Lissa used to party hard," I said and got a laugh in return

"Yeah, we were quite the party animals back in the days before everything got screwed up. Thinking about it now I miss those days when I was so carefree."

"Oh Roza, you'll get there again, it'll just take time. Maybe one day all of us can get together and see how you and Lissa do it." She looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you all will love to see us turn into drunk party animals. Trust me if that ever happens, none of you will be able to keep up with Liss and me."

She turned back to put everything in her bag and I moved toward her slowly, I could see in her body that she didn't hear me move but she felt it. I was staring at her, she was so, so beautiful. She turned to notice I was standing close to her and she stared up at me.

"Roza, I would love to see the real you when the time's right and you never know I may be able to give you a run for your money," I whispered.

I could see the shiver that went through her body and on the inside I was smirking, and then she was taking me in again. I hoped my eyes conveyed how much I admired her for her strength and of course that there was love in them.

"Well Comrade, maybe sometime when things are better I'll accept that challenge," She smirked at me. Damn that smirk, made her look even more beautiful if possible.

"Whatever you say, Roza. Now come on let's go to class."

As we walked out of the apartment she made sure to lock the door before following me downstairs.

After classes ended, I walked Roza to the apartment building before telling I had an errand to run before our date. I wanted to make sure she got home alright before I left.

I ran to the restaurant, "Good afternoon Sir, table for one?" I looked up to see a young man standing at the front where they would mark off reservations.

"Umm no thanks, but do you have any tables free tonight?" I watched as he quickly went through the book before he looked back up at me.

"Yes Sir, we do. Would you like to book a table?"

"Yes please under Belikov."

"And how many people will be attending tonight?"

"Just two." I saw him smile slightly as he wrote it all down.

"All done Sir, Have a good afternoon and see you tonight."

I gave me a smile and a nod before I walked out of the restaurant and went home.

When I got home I just sat at my desk and studied a bit. I already knew what I wanted to wear so I knew it wouldn't take me long to get ready.

I looked at the clock and realized I had to get ready if we were going to make it on time, within in five minutes I was dressed in black jeans, a black button-up shirt and had my hair nicely brushed and in a ponytail.

I quickly walked out my apartment, locked it and went and knocked on Rose's door. Within a couple seconds, she was opening the door and it took all my willpower not to let my jaw hang open. She was so beautiful.

She was wearing a long red dress that went down to just below her knees, red high heels and her hair again was down in waves.

"Hey Roza, you look beautiful." I smiled down at her.

"Hey, You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled when I said she was beautiful.

I let her lock her apartment before I held my arm out for her to take as we walked downstairs and out the building towards my car. I opened the door for me and waited until she was sitting properly and about to put her belt on before I closed the door.

The drive to the restaurant was quick and before she could even open the door to get out of the car I was there holding it open for her. I took her hand in mine as we walked inside where I spoke to one of the waitresses.

"Reservation for two under Belikov."

The waitress smiled at us, "Right this way."

We followed her to a table in the corner that was surrounded by wall to ceiling windows that showed a cute little courtyard with fairy lights. I held her chair out for her to sit down before taking a seat myself.

The waitress handed us our menus, "My name is Kirsty and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Please take your time to look over the menu, would like anything to drink while you browse the menu?"

I looked at Rose who looked up at me when Kirsty asked us what we wanted to drive, "What would you like Roza?"

She glanced up at Kirsty, "I'll have a red wine please."

"No worries, and would you like the same Sir or something else?"

"I'll have the same, thank you."

"No problem, Your drinks will be here in a few minutes and I'll be back in a little bit to take your orders."

Kirsty walked over to the bar, and I watched Rose as she took the time to look around the restaurant properly before looking at her menu. A waiter came by with our drinks while she was admiring the restaurant.

I'm not sure about Rose but the restaurant was quite nice, and it was the nicest one I had ever been in. It was red and black themed but also was quite romantic as well. Looking over the menu I found pasta, it was the only thing on the menu that stood out to me.

I put my menu down and I saw Rose quickly glance at me.

"So Roza, how'd you go in classes today?"

"Dimitri, you were by my side the whole time we had classes, you should know."

I chuckled, "I know that Roza but I want to know what went on in that pretty little head of yours in class."

She smiled, "I was fine. Great actually, I'm getting so much better."

"I'm glad you are. You are a very smart young woman Roza."

"Narh, it's because I had an excellent tutor."

Before I could reply, Kirsty came over to our table, "Have you both decided what you would like?"

"I'll have the meatballs please." Rose smiled at Kirsty.

"And for you Sir?"

"I'll have the pasta please."

"Sure thing, your meals should be out shortly." As she took the menus away and walked towards the kitchen.

"This place is beautiful Dimitri, how'd you find it?"

I kept staring at Rose and after a while, I knew she noticed it especially when she smiled at me. "It was Ivan actually. I told him I was finally going to ask you out on a date but having trouble finding the right place to bring you. I didn't even bother asking how he knew about this place considering it is Ivan."

"Yeah, I admit Ivan seems like a ladies man."

Our meals arrived shortly after and both dishes looked amazing. I grabbed my fork and started swirling the pasta around it, it may have looked amazing but it tasted even better.

"Mmmm." Rose moaned as she took the first bite, I stared wide-eyed at her with my fork halfway to my mouth. She looked up at me,

"Umm are you okay Dimitri?"

I cleared my throat before shifting slightly, She frowned at me. "Uh Yes, Roza I'm fine. I umm. It's just that… um, you have no idea how that sounded."

"Oh." She laughed. She literally laughed at me and the current situation I was trying to push away.

"Roza it's so not funny. The things you do to me without you realizing and then you go ahead and make that sound. Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

She smirked, "Maybe I am." I chuckled at her.

After that, we ate in silence until our plates were empty. "Did you want any dessert, Roza?"

"Umm as long as its okay."

"Of course it's okay. How about we take a walk and find the ice cream shop I'm pretty sure is around here?"

"Sounds perfect."

I got the check and paid before I held my arm out for her to take and then we left the restaurant. Not much was spoken while we walked to the ice cream shop and while we ate ice cream.

On the way back to the car, I slowly pulled her towards me, "Roza is it okay if I wrap my arm around you?"

Without saying anything she grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders while she placed her arm around my lower back.

I drove us back to the apartment building and while I was walking her to her door I felt her hand slowly slide into mine. Her hands were small compared to mine but at the same time, they felt right, that they are meant to be together. I intertwined my fingers with her fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"This was a perfect night Dimitri, I couldn't ask for a better time."

I gave her a shy smile and started to fidget a bit. "I'm glad Roza, I wanted to make sure tonight was perfect. I wanted to show you how much I care about you."

"It was definitely perfect Dimitri. Thank you. I know I haven't been the best person for the last few months but I can't thank you enough for everything you'd done for me and how you've been there for me."

She reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek which lasted a bit longer than a normal peck would have and when she pulled away we were so close to each other all I wanted to do was kiss her. She rested her hand on my chest while I had one hand resting on her waist.

She was staring at my face while I was looking at her properly, I really wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to push her at the same time. Suddenly I made eye contact and my hand tightened lightly around her waist.

"Roza, I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me, Dimitri."

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to push you."

"Kiss me, Dimitri, I want this."

My desire won out and I placed my other hand on her cheek while rubbing my thumb on her jaw before I slowly leaned in. At first, the kiss was soft and was almost a peck but soon the kiss increased and my hand on her cheek moved to her neck while I used my other hand to pull her closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

This kiss was the best kiss I've ever experienced. But then I pulled away.

"I have one more thing I want to ask you, Roza."

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips giving it a slight peck. "What is it?"

"I… umm… Roza will you be my girlfriend?" She was so nervous it was almost cute.

"Of course I will Dimitri." Without even thinking I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and then realizing what I did I quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry Roza, I should have asked if that was okay. I'm just so happy."

"Dimitri it's okay, I liked it." I was relieved.

"Good night Roza."

"Good night Dimitri."

She unlocked her apartment but before she could walk inside I grabbed her hand to turn her around and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before walking down the hall to my apartment.

I was so happy that Roza agreed to be my girlfriend that when I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I locked my apartment up once I was inside, stripped off all my clothes and climbed into bed.

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Happy new year everyone!**


	34. Chapter 33

**I'm back guys, I'm sorry I've been MIA the last few weeks. It's been quite busy trying to get our house organised and clean because we had a couple of visitors coming. I've been writing this chapter slowly since the last chapter I posted but I finally finished it. I wanted to post it yesterday but it was my birthday so I never got around to finishing it off.**

 **Anyway, I won't be able to write or update over the weekend due to doing some things with our visitors but hopefully the start of next week I'll be able to get into writing some more.**

 **I also want to thank you all for reading my story, it's reached 3k views on wattpad :)**

 **So here is chapter 33 - the meeting of the half-brother, I hope you enjoy and are surprised by who is announced as Rose's half-brother.**

I can't believe I'm Dimitri's girlfriend. Even after everything that's happened and because there are probably hundreds of girls wanting him. And yet he chose me.

The date was the best date I could have asked for. And now, today's the day I meet my half-brother. I still can't believe my dad cheated on my mum and had a child with another woman. I can't believe I've been alive this long and had a half-brother out there somewhere.

I had so many questions going through my mind. Have I ever seen him around? Have I met him unknowingly? And the major one that keeps popping in my head is, what if he's one of the guys I've become friends with since coming to NYU? Mason? Eddie? And even worse Adrian?

I say worse about Adrian because let's face it, we went on a date and even though I was drunk when he dropped me home I'm pretty sure we kissed. I'd never really looked at any of them close enough before to actually notice if there were any similarities between them and my father.

But even if one of them is my half-brother, they would have known the minute they saw my parents during the whole trial thing, so surely they would have said something. Unless my parents told them not to.

All these thoughts were rolling around in my head while I got ready for work. Olena wanted me to take more time off according to Dimitri but I just needed to get back to work, and of course, Olena realised she was never going to win that argument.

Once I was dressed and ready, I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the apartment. While I was locking the door I heard footsteps come up beside me, "Good morning Roza," Dimitri smiled before leaning in to kiss me.

"Well good morning to you too Dimitri, I would have thought you would have been studying or something."

The smile never left his face, "Well I do have my class stuff with me but I thought I'd walk you to work and hang at the cafe for a bit, plus it means Mama gets to see me so I won't have her on my back about not visiting enough."

I just nodded while he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the apartment building and to the cafe.

We arrived at the cafe a little while later and it was packed for a change, as soon as Olena saw us she quickly walked over to us, pulling me for a massive hug before pulling Dimitri into a hug and speaking in Russian.

I watched their exchange and couldn't help but feel that I wish my mother was like this when I was younger, but Olena is honestly like a second mother to me. She's always looking after me at work, making sure I'm eating and drinking during my shifts.

While they spoke in Russian, Dimitri kept glancing over at me and had this wonderful smile that lit up his face. I think I'm going to have to start learning Russian so I know what they say to each other.

Olena pulled Dimitri into another hug before coming over to me and pulling me into yet another hug. "Oh Roza, I'm so happy for you. Welcome to the family."

My jaw dropped and when I looked over to Dimitri, his jaw had done the same and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Mammmaaa, I only asked Rose to be my girlfriend. I didn't propose to her."

Olena chuckled, "Oh hush Son, I'd still like to think she is family. Now come Roza, go get yourself ready and start your shift."

I smiled and nodded at her, Dimitri came over and gave me a quick hug, "I'll be sitting over in my usual booth Roza."

"Okay, just make sure you actually get some work done instead of watching me."

"No promises Roza, I could stare at you all day."

I laughed before leaning in and giving him a kiss to which he responded almost immediately. "Umm."

We pulled apart to see Olena giving us a look, "Dimka, you're in public and Roza needs to start her shift so none of that."

We glanced at each other and started laughing. I gave Dimitri a quick peck before heading out the back to start my shift.

It felt great being back at work, though I could tell some customers had read the story about Jesse just by the looks on their faces. I didn't want any sympathy but I knew I couldn't escape it.

My shift was like every other shift I had apart from the looks I got from customers but I pretended I didn't see them and soon my shift was over. I went out the back and grabbed my stuff before walking over to the booth Dimitri was in, instead of staying for a bit he had ended up staying my whole shift which I would have thought was sweet but all he did was study.

He looked up as I sat across from him and smiled before reaching across the table and grabbing my hand and rubbing circles on it with his thumb. Olena came over with a couple of drinks since it looked like Dimitri was going to be studying a little while longer.

I opened my bag and pulled out one of my textbooks and my notebook and started studying as well, after a while, I could feel Dimitri staring at me so I looked up at him and he had a weird look on his face.

"What? Do I have pen on my face or something?" I asked.

He cleared his throat before replying, "Um no. You just looked so cute with your eyebrows furrowed together while you concentrated and then you… umm, nevermind." His voice was slightly husky and he looked slightly nervous.

"And I what.. Dimitri?"

He cleared his throat again, "You were biting your lip and you have no idea what that was doing to me."

Now his voice was very husky, I could tell he was getting hot and bothered. "Well maybe one day I'll find out what that was doing to you, but I guess I can use my imagination."

He had taken a mouthful of his drink just before I said it and it resulted in him almost spitting it all over the table and then he was coughing his guts up.

I couldn't help but laugh at him before I reached for his hand across the table once he had finished coughing.

"That was not funny Roza, but one day it may happen. It's getting late when do we have to meet your parents?"

I picked up my phone and saw I had a text from my mum, "Mum just said to meet them at 6 pm at the place around the corner from the apartments."

"Well, we better get going then Roza so you can get ready."

The trip back to the apartment building was surprisingly quick, Dimitri gave me a quick kiss at my door before walking to his own.

Once inside I put my bag on my desk and started looking through my wardrobe, I wanted to look nice but not too formal at the same time. I was super nervous still about this dinner, I mean I was meeting my half-brother for the first time, well that's if it was definitely the first meeting.

I found a nice floor length silk dress in the back of my wardrobe which wasn't super clingy but it hugged my body to show off my assets.

I jumped in the shower before finding the perfect underwear set to go underneath the dress, I walked around my bathroom in my underwear while I did my make-up and styled my hair so it was loose and falling in slight waves down my back.

I dug through my wardrobe and found the perfect shoes to go with the dress, they were red which was perfect since the dress was also red. I put them on before carefully putting on the dress, I grabbed my black clutch from a shelf in the wardrobe and emptied my bag so I could put my lipgloss, phone and all the important cards and some money in it.

Just as I was finishing up there was a knock at the door and when I opened it, there was Dimitri dressed in black jeans, boots and a black button-up shirt with his hair combed back into the perfect ponytail.

"You beautiful Roza as always." He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before placing my arm around his, locking my apartment for me and guiding me downstairs to the car.

Being the gentleman he is he opened the car door for me and made sure I was buckled in before closing it and making his way to the driver's side. Since we were going to the place around the corner from the apartment it didn't take us long to get there.

The place was called the Irish Village and it looked great from the outside, Dmitri again opened my door for me and helped me out of the car before closing the door and locking the car.

He took my hand in his but at this point, my whole body was slightly shaking, "Roza are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really nervous that's all. I just don't know who will be sitting with my parents on the other side of that door."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly, "It'll be fine Roza, I'll be here every step of the way. Okay?"

I turned to him and nodded, before placing my hand on his cheek. "Whatever did I do to be lucky enough to get someone as caring as you?" I asked before I leaned in and kissed him.

He responded immediately before pulling back, "I think it is me who is lucky Roza."

We both laughed at that before walking to the door, Dimitri opened it and held it open allowing me to walk in first.

And at that moment I wished he had walked in first. I didn't even have to look around, I spotted my parents straight away. But I when I actually got a look at the third person at the table who had stood up at the same time my parents did when they noticed me, I froze.

Dimitri almost walked into me and when he caught the look on my face, he immediately looked over at the table I was staring at.

It couldn't be. I couldn't believe it. I was happy but I was so angry at the same time that he had kept this from me even after learning who I was, after being there at the trial with my parents right there. I was angry they all had kept it from me. I was going to need alcohol, lots of alcohol to get through this with how angry I was right now.

"Roza, it's okay. I'm sure there's a reason they kept this from you especially when they knew you two know each other."

I turned to Dimitri about ready to go off at him for trying to be reasonable, but he was right there had to be a reason they kept it from me when they knew.

I nodded to Dimitri, "You're right, there has to be some sort of reason."

"You gave that up pretty quickly Roza, I can see you're still angry. Please don't do anything, Roza. Please calm down baby." He gave me a small hug before guiding me to the table.

My parents tried to hug me but I pushed them off and sat down which everyone else followed.

I turned to the extra person at the table and when he made eye contact with me he looked scared.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you knew?"

"I… umm. Rose, I'm..umm..sorry…"

"What the fuck, Mason?"

 **Don't forget to Follow/Favourite and Review :) Also go check out my facebook page and give it a like.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Firstly, I want to say how sorry I am that it's been over a month since I last updated. Work got so busy for me and I just wanted to make sure this chapter was okay before I updated the story. I plan on writing some more chapters in between working so hopefully I can get in front in chapters for this story.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy :)**

 **RPOV**

Mason! My half-brother is Mason! What the fuck! I can't believe Mason is my half-brother and he never said anything this whole time. And my parents… Ugh… they knew I knew Mason at court yet never said one fucking word. I can't believe this. I feel betrayed.

I felt Dimitri's hand grab mine under the table and give it a slight squeeze.

"Rose I'm so…"

"Mason, I swear to god if you say you're sorry I'm getting up punching you in the face and walking out."

Dimitri held my hand even tighter, "Roza, please calm down. Let them explain."

"How long have you known Mason?" I looked at Mason but I was more like glaring at him.

"I didn't know it was really you until a couple of days after we met."

My mouth dropped open, "Are you serious? You've known for that long and never said anything to me."

Mason looked down, "I know I should have but I promise dad and Janine that I wouldn't until they spoke to you about the situation. I've wanted to tell you but I wanted to wait as did dad and Janine until after the trial was over."

"Darling we were trying to minimise your stress, we wanted you to deal with one thing at a time." I turned towards my dad who looked somewhat sad.

I got up, "I'm sorry I can't do this right now, Dimitri please take me home."

Dimitri was about to say something but I gave him a look and he cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Rose, please stay and talk. Please Rose, I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Mason honestly looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I need space to think. I need to go." With that, I started walking out.

I notice Dimitri hung back slightly and heard him say "I'm sorry guys but just give Rose some time and she'll come around," before walking out after me.

The drive back to our apartments was silent, I was looking out the window but I could tell Dimitri kept sending me sidelong glances. He was obviously worried about me or more so my reaction back at the restaurant but luckily for me, he understood I needed time to proceed.

Before I had even realised, we were back at the apartments and Dimitri had opened my door and was helping me out of the car.

I silently walked up to Dimitri's apartment, I figured Lissa would be home and although she's my best friend I just didn't want to be around her right now. To be honest, I didn't want to be around anyone but I knew I couldn't walk off and disappear for a few hours because Dimitri would get worried, plus he knew when I just needed comfort.

He opened his apartment and let me in first, I dropped my stuff near the table before walking to his bedroom, I knew he would be a bit surprised that I went there because even though he's been in my room I've never been in his. I took my shoes off and climbed into a ball on his bed and finally let the tears fall that I knew were busting to escape.

Shortly after I climbed onto his bed, Dimitri walked in the room holding a tray with two big mugs and some food which I heard him put down on the bedside table behind me.

I felt the bed dip and then I felt strong arms roll me over and into his arms so my head was on his chest. He slowly rubbed one of his hands up and down my side while the other rubbed circles in my hand. Before I knew it, sobs started to escape and I was full blown crying.

"It's okay Roza, I know this was a shock. But everything is going to be okay especially with me around."

He kept his arms wrapped around me and his soothing movements until I had calmed down, "Thank you, Dimitri, you always know what to say and what to do. I don't know how I got so lucky."

He kissed my head, "I hate seeing you so upset baby, I'll do anything to make you feel better. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"I'd love some, bring the tray over here."

As he sat up to grab the tray, I sat up beside him. He placed the tray over my legs and I could see some black bread on a plate and butter on the side.

I looked up him with what I could only imagine an expression like a kid in a candy store, he smiled and chuckled before I grabbed a slice, lathering it with butter, and taking a big bite moaning at the taste.

I heard Dimitri groan beside me and I looked over at him, he had lust in his eyes so I decided to play innocent, "What's wrong Dimitri?"

He arched an eyebrow at me, "Wouldn't you like know Roza," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him before going back to my black bread and hot chocolate.

Half an hour later the plates and mugs were empty and sitting back on the bedside table. All of a sudden, Dimitri grabbed me and started tickling me.

I couldn't help but squirm, kick and laughing which brought a smile to his face, "Please…..Dimmmmtrriiiii…. Stop…..I…can't….breathe…"

But of course he didn't, I squirmed so hard in the end that I knocked Dimitri down on top of me and before I knew it, I grabbed his face and brought it down and smashed my lips to his. I moaned into his mouth and felt his hands move to grip my waist, he kissed me back hungrily.

I don't know how long we made out for and I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden I was taking his shirt off, we continued kissing but as soon as I reached for my shirt Dimitri grabbed my hands to stop me and broke the kiss.

He didn't move away to far but looked me in the eyes, "Dimitri, please I want this with you. Don't you want to?"

"Roza, baby, of course, I want to. More than anything. But you're upset and not in the right headspace plus you're not fully over the Jesse situation. I want to this with you but not like this. I respect you too much. I want to wait a little longer before we go to this step."

Tears sprung to my eyes and I saw Dimitri get worried, he was so sweet and thoughtful and although I really wanted to go there with him, what he was saying made sense.

"Baby please don't cry, this doesn't change the way I feel about you at all." He moved his hand to rest on my cheek and then he sighed and looked down.

He was like he was contemplating something, then he was looking back at me and taking a deep breath. "Dimitri, what is it?"

He took another deep breathe, "Roza… I….I love you."

My mouth dropped open, I mean I knew he felt so strongly about me but I hadn't been expecting that.

He was searching my face and he looked scared, "Dimitri, don't look so scared or worried. They were happy tears, you're willing to put your needs aside to make sure I'm okay."

He smiled and softly rubbed his thumb across my cheek, "And, I love you too Dimitri."

He smiled even bigger and kissed me, and before long we were making out again.

 **What did you think? I know it wasn't that long... Don't forget to follow, favourite and review :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. As it got closer to Easter work got super busy where I had no time to do anything, and it's still slightly busy to the point I went from minimum 15 hours a week to working 6 days a week haha**

 **On top of that my fiancé and I had to make an emergency unplanned trip back to where we used to live late Easter Sunday because unfortunately, his nana passed away on Good Friday. We were there for just over a week and only got back last week and while I did take my laptop I only got one chance to get on it and that was to help my mum do something. I haven't had much time to write between my shifts at work because I've also been there for my fiancé which I'm sure you all will understand.**

 **Anyway, I also want to say sorry to everyone who had left a review/comment as I always try to reply to them all but due to the above I haven't been able to but I really do appreciate all the votes/comments (Wattpad), Kudos/comments (A03) and of course the follows/favourites/reviews (Fanfiction). It all doesn't go unnoticed and I'm glad you all like my story.**

 **Thank you to everyone** **who has followed/favourited this story and everyone who has reviewed.**

 **Now the chapter you all have been waiting patiently for… Chapter 35. ENJOY!**

Before we could go too far, Dimitri pulled away. I knew he wanted to wait which I could understand but the way things were going during our make-out session it was honestly a surprise he didn't just give in.

But then again that's probably why he pulled away because it was getting way too hot in here.

I pouted at him as he got up to which he just laughed at me.

"Roza as much as I really want to continue making out with you we do need to study. We need to keep you up-to-date with everything so you won't fall behind again."

I groaned before replying, "I know I know but…" I all but whined.

"No buts Roza. I want to make sure you do well and to do that we need to study. Even if it's only for a couple of hours."

He walked around to the side of the bed and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet and leading me to the lounge room and as he said for the next couple of hours we studied.

We had just finished our little study period when I decided it was time to head home, I knew Lissa would be waiting to find out what had gone on at dinner and the fact I wasn't home yet she would be waiting up for me.

"You okay Roza?"

"Yeah, I just think it's time for me to head home. Lissa would be waiting up for me to find out what happened."

"Of course she would be." He laughed.

He walked me to the door and gave me a kiss before I walked out and headed to my apartment. I hadn't even gotten 2 steps in the door and Lissa was there.

"Rose where the hell have you been?"

"Umm hi to you too Liss, I was next door."

"And what you didn't think to check your phone or at least call me. People have been worried sick."

"Wait, what do you mean people have been worried sick? I literally left the Irish Village with Dimitri."

"Your parents, Rose. They called me after you stormed out, worried about how you had reacted and what you would do. And when I couldn't get a hold of you to find out if you were okay we were about to send out a search party."

"Yeah okay, I'm sure they were."

"Rose, your sarcastic attitude is not welcome in this conversation right now. So now, tell me what the hell happened."

I sighed and made my way to couch, Lissa practically running after me. "It's not that exciting Liss. I walked into the restaurant, saw my parents and my half-brother. Sat down and basically flipped and stormed out."

Lissa placed her hand on mine and squeezed, "Rose, your parents said you were angry. Why?"

"I was angry because they knew I already knew my half-brother and he knew me. And they still kept it from me. They claimed they were trying to protect me and not stress me out any more than I already was."

"Okay, but could they have been telling the truth?"

"I don't know, maybe. I just was so angry I couldn't handle it and knew I needed to get out of there before I did something I would regret."

"Understandable. Rose?"

"Yeah Liss?"

"Who is your half-brother?"

I looked up and into her eyes, "It's Mason."

Lissa's eyes widen and she gasped, "Oh my god, no wonder you were pissed. It's okay Rose I'll let your parents know you're okay and to just give you some time and space to think things through. It's late why don't you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Liss, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Before I got off the couch I gave Lissa a quick hug then went to get changed and go to bed.

I didn't sleep much though because my mind kept racing, it also didn't help that Mason kept calling and texting me. It was so bad I was considering blocking his number, but I decided not to because whenever I decided to give him a chance to explain I would need it. I mean he was my half-brother after all and I did think of him more like a brother than a friend.

I got a couple of calls from my parents as well but like I did with Mason I ignored them. I couldn't stand the thought of speaking to the three of them right now and given how angry I was I knew I wouldn't be able to speak to them for at least a few days.

I was awoken to the smell of food which could only mean one thing, Christian was here. Don't get me wrong, Liss can cook but it was easy to determine who was cooking between them plus they were both better than I was at cooking.

When I woke up fully I could hear more then Liss and Christian talking, I heard Dimitri as well which means he must have come over to see how I was today.

As I was contemplating actually getting out of bed, there was a knock at the door and Dimitri walked in looking all handsome that I almost drooled.

"Good morning Roza, how are you feeling today?" He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning babe, I'm ok. Still angry as all hell at those three and really tired."

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get changed and brush my hair when I came out Dimitri was sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me concerned.

"Roza, what do you mean you're really tired? Did you have trouble sleeping because of what happened?"

I slowly walked towards him, "Yes and no, I had trouble sleeping because I got a couple of calls from my parents but they gave up realising I wasn't going to answer. But it was Mason. He wouldn't stop calling and messaging me. I think the only reason he stopped was that he fell asleep. But I'm okay, I'll get through today and will most likely sleep extremely well tonight."

He was still looking at me concerned, but as soon as I moved my face closer to his and kissed him softly his face softened. I was surrounded by his aftershave and it was like I was high. At first, the kiss was just a peck but then I breathed in deeply and sighed and next minute I was kissing him passionately.

He responded immediately, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed on hand on my waist and the other on the side of my neck.

I pushed him back onto the bed slightly and placed both legs on either side of his lap so I was straddling him. He pulled me as close as I could go against him and let out a growl deep in his chest which just managed to turn me on even more.

I let out a moan as I started grinding myself against his crotch feeling how turned on he was before I knew it he had picked me up by my ass and placed me in the middle of my bed while he climbed on top of me not breaking the kiss.

I could feel him right against my core and as I started to take off his shirt he started grinding himself against my core making me moan against his lips. Soon he was without a shirt and so was I, food clearly forgotten, he began working at getting my pants off when we heard yelling, my bedroom door slamming open and Dimitri yanked off me.

I looked at the door and there were my parents and across the room holding Dimitri against the wall was my 'uncle'.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And Pavel let my boyfriend go immediately?"

I was no longer staring at my parents but more glaring at Pavel, he glanced at me before saying, "I'm sorry Rose but I can't do that. I know what happened with Jesse and this guy was just about to rip your clothes off. You would have regretted it."

My mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?! I would never regret doing that with Dimitri because he would never ever hurt me or treat me like Jesse. How dare you. I love him now you have five seconds to let him go before I come over there and make you."

I watched as Pavel paled before releasing Dimitri, I pulled Dimitri to me and kept a hold of his hand. "You okay?"

He reached down and grabbed his shirt and mine, placing a kiss to my temple, "I'm fine Roza don't worry."

For the next half an hour we had to listen to my parents lecturing us on what would have happened if they hadn't barged in here, how I would be feeling, and they even went as far as lecturing us on safe sex.

I mean I get it, Dimitri and I were about to have sex. The sexual tension had been there for weeks which is probably why we reacted the way we did especially since he didn't want to do it while I was the way I was yesterday but I'm actually surprised he didn't stop us before we got to taking clothes off. What I didn't need was my parents lecturing us but more so even being in the same room as me right now.

"That's enough, we don't need to hear anymore lecturing. We get it, but if we were to have sex that would be no concern of yours. The thing I want to know is why you're really here and why Pavel is here, last I heard he was overseas."

My parents glanced at each other before looking back at me, "You wouldn't answer our calls last night and Mason told us he'd called and sent you messages and you ignored all of them. He's very upset and thinks you don't want anything to do with him anymore. We need to talk about this."

I groaned, "Oh My God! Mason sounds like an emotional girl. I didn't answer anything from the three of you because I need space. I need time to come to terms with this and calm down before I even think about discussing this with you."

My mother stepped towards me and on instinct I stepped back, running into Dimitri who immediately rested a hand on my hip. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Pavel glaring at Dimitri's hand, "Pavel knock it off."

He looked at me shocked, obviously thinking I was too focused on my parents to notice.

"Sweetie, come on. You can't ignore us forever, we need to talk about this not sweep it under the rug. Mason is beside himself thinking you hate him and he doesn't want to lose you."

"As I said, I need time and space before I even think of discussing this situation with any of you. Just back off and let me deal with this. I'll call you when I'm ready."

My mother opened her mouth but Dimitri spoke before she could, "I think it's best you leave and do as Rose asks. I'll make sure she contacts you when she's ready to talk about this."

"Dimitri, this has nothing to do with you so just keep your opinion to yourself."

"Actually, Rose is my girlfriend and when she's angry like she is, it has everything to do with me. I'm the one she turns to. I'm the one she vents to when she isn't given space. I'm the one who has to see her absolutely exhausted because someone wouldn't stop calling and messaging her last night."

My mother was about to retort something back when my father stepped forward, "Come on Janine, I think it's best we leave and let Rose think. Getting her worked up isn't going to help us or the situation."

They started to leave, but Pavel stayed behind. "Rose, Dimitri I'm sorry for what I did when I got here. Your parents told me what happened with Jesse and when I saw the position you both were in I saw red. Rose, you know I just want to protect you."

Dimitri stepped away from me and stuck his hand out towards Pavel to shake which Pavel gladly took, "It's alright, I understood why you did it. That's why I didn't fight against you." They nodded at each other.

I walked towards Pavel and hugged him which he returned, "Uncle Pavel, I'm sorry I got angry at you. I know you want to protect me especially since you weren't aware of the whole situation with Jesse and you've been away. Wait, why are you back anyway?"

"Well while it was fun travelling, when I heard about what happened to you I knew I needed to come home. I tried to get here in time for the court date but got delayed but I'm here now."

"Thank you, Uncle, but you didn't have to come home just for me."

"Of course I did, and the good news is I'll be sticking around this time. I just got a job on the force here in New York."

We said our goodbyes and he left, I turned around to see Dimitri staring at me with an amused expression. "What?"

"Remind me not to piss you off, you went from calling him Pavel to Uncle and being all cute and innocent." He laughed but when he saw my face, he smirked.

"I am NOT cute."

He walked towards me still smirking, "No you're right. You're adorable."

Before I could say anything else, I felt his lips against mine softly at first before turning passionately. I felt Dimitri pushing me back as he walked and then I felt my back hit the wall, I let out a soft moan and felt Dimitri's hands slowly slide down either side of my body to my thighs before grabbing my legs and lifting me up. I locked my ankles against his back and moaned again which Dimitri answered with a moan.

We didn't get any further than that because Lissa came barging in my room, apologising for allowing my parents to walk through our apartment like they owned it.

 **I tried to make this chapter a bit longer because of how long you all had to wait. Let me know what you all think with a review :)**

 **Also don't forget to go like my facebook page Kazzo96 but you should be able to find it under kazzo96fanfic :)**


	37. Chapter 36

**Firstly, I want to thank you all for the follows, favourites and of course, Reviews they don't go unnoticed at all. And the one-shot I worked on for months has been posted so go check it out.**

 **Secondly, I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated this story. I was working on this chapter so I could post it a while ago but unfortunately, some things happened that stopped me.**

 **At the beginning of July, my partner lost his job, the circumstances around it were a bit annoying and we were under a bit of stress during the first week or so as he was trying to prove that he should keep his job.**

 **Then about 2 weeks after that I had one of my pet rat's who had been sick pass away and the following day another one passed away, the second one was my partner's favourite so it was hard on both us even though they're rats they're still our fur babies. Anyway a week after that my partner went to visit some friends in Melbourne (Australia) while he had the chance.**

 **Things have been a bit crazy since, he's looking for work but at the moment he's not getting very far and I've been working so much that just the other week I worked 6 days straight, had a day off and then worked from last Thursday right up to Sunday just gone. We're living off one income so I've been trying to work as much as possible to make sure we can pay our bills and so that he doesn't lose his car that he got on finance at the start of the year.**

 **I've now downloaded word and Grammarly on my phone so I can write chapters anywhere so hopefully updates will get better. I know once he gets a job it'll be easier on me regarding work.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

A couple weeks passed by and I was yet to speak to my parents and Mason but I kept in regular contact with Uncle Pavel, he knew I needed time before I spoke to them again and one particular conversation he told me he had no idea my father fathered another child.

I knew he was also keeping tabs on me and letting my parents know how I was doing. Mason was harder though because we went to the same school, a couple of times in the first week or so but every time he tried to approach me Dimitri would step in between us and Christian and Lissa would stop him telling him that I'd come to him when I was ready.

Things with Dimitri and I were definitely heating up and we were having moments like when my parents burst into my room but thankfully it never went any further because Dimitri was a gentleman as usual but also because deep down we both knew I wasn't ready for that no matter how much my body said otherwise.

I'd text my parents and Mason last night asking them to meet at my work but at different times and of course Dimitri was going to be there but he could only be there when I met with my parents because he had a job interview when Mason was coming. Luckily though Ivan agreed to be there with me while Dimitri couldn't and of course Olena was going to be there.

That's where I was about to walk into now and of course Dimitri was already here probably seeing Olena first. He walked to the door and opened it before taking my hand and pulling me to him, kissing me.

"Good morning Roza."

"Morning Dimitri."

He was about to kiss me again when he was pushed out the way and I was engulfed in a massive hug by Olena, "Oh Roza, I know you work here but it always feels like forever before I see you. Come, come sit down in your usual booth, Dimitri explained you were meeting your parents and Mason. Sit and I'll bring you both a coffee."

We were all but pushed into our usual booth before she walked over to the counter to get our coffees.

Dimitri sat next to me and pulled my hand onto the table and held it, I snuggled into him as we waited and of course he was whispering sweet things in my ear. Olena came over and placed our coffees on the table and some blackbread and butter, I practically moaned at the sight of it.

"Thank you Olena," she patted my other hand giving me a small smile.

"Thank you Mama." Dimitri was such a mummy's boy at times it was almost adorable.

Just then the chime on the door rang and my parents walked in, I couldn't help but sigh at the sight of them. I still didn't know if I was doing the right thing by speaking to them I mean I was still angry as fuck at them. Dimitri continued to hold my hand and squeezed it supportively.

"Hi Sweetie, Dimitri," Mum greeted us as they both sat across from us.

"Hi Kiz," Dad greeted me with his usual sweet name before giving Dimitri a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Hi mum, dad." "Mr Mazur, Mrs Hathaway." Both Dimitri and I greeted them.

Olena came over with some more coffee before walking back behind the counter. I picked up a slice of blackbread and spread a heap of butter over it and took a bite.

"I've thought long and hard since the dinner and I've come to the conclusion that I may never forgive you both for keeping this from me. I'm still angry as hell at you both but I've agreed to let you talk to me about it so…."

"Kiz, your mother wanted to tell you but as you already know we were going through so much and treated you horribly. I was the one who decided we weren't going to tell you but when you agreed to talk to us when we finally woke up to ourselves I knew we had to tell you and be open with you if we were ever going to have any sort of relationship with you again."

I could tell by his tone of voice that he was telling the truth, "That's fair enough, I do thank you for telling me but I would have liked to have known all along but what I want to know is why in the hell you thought it was a good idea to not tell me when you knew I was friends with Mason. Yeah I get that you said you were trying to protect me with everything that was going on but you both sat there and watched on without saying a word."

I took a mouthful of my coffee before continuing, "Mason would have put two and two together when he found out my last name but yet he still never said anything, why?"

"You're right. I knew it was possibility for Mason to run into you at NYU when he told me he was going there, and when he met you he did tell us about you but he didn't know your last name til later on. When he found out your last name was the same as Janine he called us straight and asked, I told him the truth and he started freaking out. I told him not to tell you because I thought it would have been better for you to find out from us not him. He hated keeping it from you."

I nodded, "That makes sense I guess. I just can't believe you all kept it from me for so long like yeah I'm happy that you did tell me that I had a brother but it doesn't matter what was going on I should have known Mason was my brother."

I could feel myself getting worked up and I knew they knew I was, Dimitri moved closer to me and I instantly started calming down. I leaned into Dimitri and looked at my parents, and my dad had a stupid smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?"

He smiled brightly, "The second Dimitri got closer to you, you instantly started calming down. That's what its like with your mother, one touch and she starts to calm down."

We all laughed at that. We sat for a little while longer, drinking coffee and eating blackbread before my mum and dad left. There was still a little bit of time before Mason was due to arrive so I pulled out my uni stuff and started studying while Dimitri continued to have his arm wrapped around me and rubbing small circles on my thigh with his other as well as occasionally placing a kiss on the side of my head.

I couldn't help but lean into his touch every time he placed a kiss on the side of my head, but all too soon Ivan showed up meaning Dimitri had to leave. "Hey Rose, Dimka."

"Hey Ivan, thanks for coming and being here for my girl."

"Always Dimka, anything for my brother and sister."

I smile at him, we hadn't known each other long but I felt the same, Ivan was like a brother to me.

"I'll text you when I finish my interview and I'll come by to see if you're still here if not I'll drop by your apartment. Bye Roza."

He kissed me gently, "Good luck babe bye."

And of course, as Dimitri was walking out the door Ivan was making gagging noises. I glared at him and watched as Olena walked behind him and gave him a little slap across the back of the head.

"Owww what was that for?" I couldn't help but laugh, "You deserve that Ivan." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ivan, don't be a child." He turned towards Olena and rested his eyes on the floor, "Yes Mama."

I couldn't help but smirk at him and the look on his face, "Don't say a word Rose I swear."

Before I could reply the door opened and in walked Mason, "Hey Mason, " I said quietly.

"Morning Rose, Ivan. Thank you, Rose, for allowing me to meet you."

"It's okay Mase, I thought it was time. I'm still angry with you three but I've heard dad's and my mum's side of things so it's only fair I hear you out."

"Where's Dimitri? I figured he'd be here with you to hear me out."

I smiled, "Yeah he would have been but he's got a job interview so that's why Ivan's here. In case I get worked up again."

"Fair enough. Look I have no excuse for not telling you. I did want to tell you as soon as I realised you were my sister, but Dad was worried about you with everything that was going on, plus he wanted to tell you himself."

"Dad mentioned that, but Mase you could have still told me and then we could have spoken to dad together about it."

"I know I know. I just didn't want to worry you or freak you out any more than you already were. I'm really sorry Rose."

"Mase it's okay. But I'll tell you what I told dad and my mum. I may never forgive you for keeping it from me though it's more them than you and like I said before I'm still angry with you all. But I want us to be a family."

Mason broke out in a massive smile, "I'd like that too. But we'll work something out, I've got to go I've got a study group to meet with for an assignment. Thank you, Rose, for agreeing to talk to me."

"It's okay Mase. We'll talk soon."

As he got up to leave I stood up and gave him a hug, he was kind of shocked to start with but soon gently returned the hug.

"Bye Rose, Ivan." Ivan gave him a nod.

"Bye Mase."


End file.
